Kitty Groves: Dotting The Is and Crossing the Ts
by Hils
Summary: The Fifth and Final of the Kitty Groves and Jack Sparrow tales - COMPLETE
1. The Morning

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Okay... this is the LAST Kitty tale and is not really a new story but a continuation of Part 4. Unfortunately once they get so long they get too cumbersome to manage and need to be split. When the tale is done I intend to go back to the beginning and give the whole tale a thorough edit. I have already partially done this, filling out parts such as when Jack proposed to Kitty in order to get her to leave with him and her initial time on the Black Pearl.  
  
The title of this tale is what it really is... the tidying up of loose ends - therefore the "dotting the I's and crossing the T's".  
  
Again I have to thank Mulberry for being my beta and struggling on to check this for me despite being poorly with the flu! And thanks as well for Ani for being my "Heeellllllpppp!" person when I get stumped and for kicking me in the right direction. And final thanks for Starlight for overcoming morning sickness to continue her tale - yippee!  
  
Alright... are we sitting comfortably girls?  
  
###  
  
The week after Rose's revelation passed quickly for Jack, too quickly as he wondered how on earth he was to tell the crew that they had to go to London again. He had not even had the courage to tell Catherine, realising that he had upset her and not knowing how to make things right. At least her side seemed to be healing better now, scabbing over nicely. He was still worried about her going to New Orleans, but nothing would hold her back - the chance of vengeance on Mary too strong for her to resist.  
  
Elizabeth had wanted to cook for them again, but Jack suggested a quieter party than before on the beach and she had helped Jean Claude, Ned and Catherine prepare the food. There would be less alcohol too since they were to sail with the tide in the morning. He smiled on seeing Oran return, but frowned on seeing him carefully hug his wife, peering at her side beneath her shirt at the healing wound.  
  
"Oi!" Jack barked. "Keep yer hands off m' wife!"  
  
Oran looked up, smiling on seeing Jack sitting on the sand in the shade. "Oh there you are Captain!" He wandered across the beach, his arm carelessly thrown across Catherine's shoulder. "Sanchia sent you a present..." He reached inside his waistcoat, pulling forth a small bottle of rum. "She said she had a few bottles of this come in on The Holly this week and said you can pay her later..." He handed the bottle over, watching as Jack uncorked it with his teeth.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!" Jack took an appreciative swig. "She's an angel that woman of yours!" Jack sighed. "Are yer th' last t' return? We sail with th' tide in th' morning!"  
  
"I think so," Oran replied, releasing Catherine and sitting next to Jack in the sand. "Is there any plan for New Orleans yet?"  
  
"We'll have a meetin' of those goin' t'night t' finalise things," Jack explained, wishing he was going with them, but Oran, Catherine, Jean Claude and Theodore were the only ones who spoke French and therefore the only ones that could attempt the abduction. Quietly he hoped that nothing would go wrong.  
  
Oran smiled. "I'll take a few things back to my cabin and then I'll come back and help," he offered.  
  
"Thanks Oran," Catherine smiled sweetly. "It's nice to have a man around who will help..." She glared at Jack. "Unlike some!"  
  
"I'd help," he protested, "but yer told me t' get out yer way!" He looked for support from Oran, but his helmsman had wisely decided to beat a strategic retreat and was already half-way down the beach. He smiled hopefully up at his wife. "Come an' sit with me fer a moment... will yer... please Kitty?"  
  
Catherine sighed and sat next to him. "What?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked at her contritely. "I'm sorry about th' other day..." he apologised. "I wasn't thinkin'..."  
  
She smiled at him affectionately. "You should trust me more Jack! I would never tell your secrets to others, even to my own brother!"  
  
"I know yer wouldn't," he admitted. "But old habits die hard... even after six years of marriage..." He glanced back towards the house where his mother was resting from the afternoon heat. "We've also got a problem..."  
  
"What?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Mother left a letter behind... hidden in her bible... we have t' fetch it," Jack said quietly, ensuring he could not be overheard.  
  
"London!" Catherine gasped, realising his intention immediately. "Is that wise after last time?" She frowned, looking up at Jack. "What is so important about the letter?"  
  
"She wrote t' m' real father when I was born... but never sent it," Jack explained. "If th' letter is found by George he'll waste no time ensuring her disgrace..."  
  
Catherine sighed but nodded. "When are we leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Yer agree?" Jack gasped in surprise - he had been expecting an argument.  
  
"You have already decided Jack," she smiled, leaning across and kissing him. "You are my husband as well as my Captain... you should know that I'll follow you anywhere."  
  
Jack exhaled in relief that she had accepted his decision so readily. "We have t' drop off James an' then go t' get Mary... after that we'll head t' London. We can anchor at Ostend an' take passage across anonymously..."  
  
Catherine stroked his face, mourning the loss of his beard and moustache so soon again. "And it was only just regrowing properly," she sighed. "Do you want me to shave it for you?" she teased.  
  
"Not until we reach Ostend," he pleaded, scowling as she started to giggle. "Evil woman!"  
  
"Aw, Jack..." She placed her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Whoever you are, in whatever guise, I will always love you, you great oaf!"  
  
"Oaf!" he protested between kisses, wrapping his arms carefully around her waist and pulling her to him. "Oaf..." His kisses gained intensity as his hands pulled the back of her shirt from her trousers.  
  
"Jack!" Catherine protested. "This is hardly the place..." A number of the crew on the beach had noticed and their ribald calls and clapping drawing more attention as the noise spread. "Jack!"  
  
Reluctantly he let her go. "Yer mine t'night Kitty," he smiled.  
  
"As long as you are gentle..." she began.  
  
"Yer wound isn't still hurtin' yer?" Jack looked up at her worriedly.  
  
"It pulls occasionally... like when I'm being manhandled..." she sighed, wincing as she stood up.  
  
"Sorry luv," Jack apologised, scrambling to his feet and slipping his arm about her waist. "What can I do t' help yer?"  
  
"I don't think there is anything left to do," she smiled, looking up at him teasingly. "I was going to ask somebody to row me back to the Pearl for a rest..."  
  
"A rest eh?" Jack mused, twirling her hair in his fingers. "Perhaps I should join yer?"  
  
"Perhaps..." She let the suggestion linger as she walked slowly down the beach with him. "Will you row?"  
  
"Fer yer luv, anything," he grinned. "Even rowin'!" He pushed the boat off slightly before helping her in and jumping aboard himself. He picked up the oars, setting off eagerly for his ship which sat at anchor in the bay. He grinned at some of the ribald comments that accompanied their departure, uncaring that the crew knew his destination... well, he was the Captain and he deserved some perks. He looked up at Catherine as he rowed - yes, she was surely a pleasant perk.  
  
### 


	2. A Farewell Party

Usual disclaimers... sob!  
  
###  
  
Chapter 65.55.37.67.2 - A Farewell Party  
  
Jack and Catherine did not emerge from the cabin until after dark, the party having already started on the beach. Jack rowed her to shore and they walked hand in hand towards the fires and the food. "Nice to have you join us Captain!" Oran laughed from where he lounged against a tree, Paul Fearnan and Isaac chuckling beside him.  
  
"Well considerin' yer goin' t' be sailing off with m' wife soon, a man has t' make th' most of every opportunity," Jack retorted. He looked around the beach, trying to spot Jean Claude and Theodore. "Are th' others about?"  
  
"I last saw Theodore sitting on the porch with Norrington," Isaac replied. "You sure only the four of them can go... I've never been to New Orleans..." he asked hopefully.  
  
"I need yer an' Paul aboard th' Pearl," Jack explained. "Seein' as those goin' are th' only three that can take th' helm apart from m'self..." He looked skywards, his best martyred expression on his face.  
  
Catherine looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry Jack," she apologised. "I did not realise..." She bit her lip, worrying. "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry luv..." Jack smiled. "I'm sure I can manage t' teach these two not t' ground us..." Even though they would be sitting in a bay for the duration of her absence, he did not want to be the only one able to take the helm if trouble found them.  
  
"You're going to teach us?" Paul Fearnan gasped in surprise. All of the crew knew how protective Jack was of his ship, reluctant to let many stand at the helm.  
  
"P'raps," Jack teased. "If yer behave that is..." He turned to his current helmsman. "Find Jean Claude an' meet us on th' porch."  
  
"Aye Captain!" Oran rose, dusting off his trousers and wandering down the beach. He guessed that the Frenchman would be at one of the quieter spots - although he would join in with the men and their pranks he still had the slightly aloof air of captaincy about him.  
  
###  
  
Jack steered Catherine towards the house, grabbing some food for them both before sitting on the porch. "Theo, James," he nodded as he gently pulled Catherine down to sit on his lap. "Ta luv," he smiled as she reached for his rum, uncorking it for him.  
  
"Jack!" He looked up to see Elizabeth, Will and his mother coming to join them. "You ready to leave tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Aye," he grinned. "We'll leave with th' tide in th' morning. We'll drop off James an' our guest b'fore heading t' New Orleans." He turned to James Norrington. "Is Jimmy alright about stayin' with Elizabeth an' Will?"  
  
"He was not particularly happy," James conceded, "but he saw the reasoning behind the decision..."  
  
Jack nodded, pleased that James Schott was staying for he did not want the boy within reach of the Governor if things got messy. He grunted as Oran and Jean Claude arrived. "Thought yer'd gotten lost," he drawled, indicating for them to sit.  
  
"So what is the plan?" Oran asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Jean Claude knows th' city - not me," he said, looking to his quartermaster. "Well?"  
  
Jean Claude smiled. "We will visit Paul first and discover where Mary is living. If the child is not yet born we cannot act... delivering one child to the world was enough for me!"  
  
"But if it is?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"We snatch her and the child and bring them back to the Black Pearl and then on to Port Royal..." Jean Claude explained.  
  
"You are going to leave Charlotte here until it is safe... yes?" Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
"If you don't mind," Theodore confessed. "I don't trust Spense not to try something... I will send for her and Kasia as soon as it is safe." He had been delighted when Kasia had said that she would return to Port Royal with him,  
  
"And that is your plan?" James Norrington gasped in disbelief at the lack of anything resembling a plan in what Jean Claude had said.  
  
"Things need to remain flexible James," Catherine smiled, ignoring Jack's wandering hand. "We can't be too rigid..." She paused, slapping the offending hand as it wandered towards her breast. "We can't be too rigid in our plans when we know so little..."  
  
"If Mary has been her charmin' self they might pay yer t' take her!" Jack grinned, ignoring another slap as he reached for her again. "I like rigid," he whispered in her ear, nibbling gently on her lobe.  
  
"Will, could you pass me some water..." Catherine smiled, gesturing her empty glass, smiling as he carried the jug over to her from the table. "I can pour..." she winked at him, swivelling and dumping the contents over Jack.  
  
"Oi!" Jack gasped with shock, evicting her from his lap as he stood dripping on the porch. "That was uncalled for Missy!" he protested.  
  
Jean Claude, Theodore, Will and Oran roared with laughter, James chuckled quietly whilst Elizabeth smiled. Rose just looked shocked. "Catherine!" she spluttered.  
  
"Serves him right!" Catherine laughed, aware that she was nearly as wet as Jack. "This is a crew meeting Jack - behave!" She reached for the second jug of water on the table. "And don't call me Missy!"  
  
"No..." Jack pleaded, backing away from her as she started to count, stumbling backwards down the steps to the beach.  
  
"One... two..." she grinned.  
  
"Kitty!" Jack tried to keep a straight face but started laughing. "Now yer don't want t' do that... do yer?"  
  
"Three... four..." she continued, raising the jug. Jack fled. Catherine placed the jug back on the table. "Come back you coward!" she laughed, knowing he would head towards the ships boats on the shore. "See you when we get back!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran after him.  
  
Rose looked at the food that they had left half-eaten on their plates. "Guess they weren't hungry," she sighed, picking the plates up and putting them on the table.  
  
Oran and Jean Claude looked at each other and grinned. "Not for food," Oran muttered under his breath, causing Jean Claude to burst out laughing again.  
  
"Pardon?" Rose frowned.  
  
"Nothing," Oran evaded, trying desperately to look innocent, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. "Guess we'd better go see that the crew don't get too drunk Jean Claude..."  
  
"Oui," Jean Claude nodded. "Excuse us," he said politely to Elizabeth and Rose before turning, spluttering with laugher as he headed down the beach with Oran.  
  
"What was all that about?" Rose asked, turning to Will who was trying not to laugh as well.  
  
"I think he was implying that Jack and Kitty would be spending some... um..." He coughed. "Some intimate time together..." he explained.  
  
"Oh!" Rose blushed, her eyes following the direction in which they fled. She wondered if that was the last time she would see them, offering a brief silent prayer for their safe return. "I'll take these to the kitchen then," she flustered, picking up the plates and walked back into the house, muttering to herself about life on Tortuga. She wondered if she would ever get used to it. 


	3. Partings

Usual disclaimers... but still plotting!  
  
###  
  
Two days later Jack looked down to James Norrington who was sitting in the small fishing dory that Catherine had stolen from New Orleans. Louis Lact lay in the bottom of the boat, his hands and feet tied, a gag in his mouth and a sack firmly over his head. "This is as close as we can go," Jack drawled. "Don't lose him!" He glanced up, scanning the horizon in the brightening sky. He wanted to be well away from Port Royal before his black sails could be spotted by the troops in the fort.  
  
"I won't Jack. He'll live to hang in Port Royal, I promise you that!" James Norrington nodded. "Safe journey!"  
  
"Yer'll see Theo as soon as we've got Mary," Jack replied. "Shouldn't take us long t' get her an' the baby." He smiled, looking down at Louis. "Shame yer won't live long enough t' discover if yer've a son or daughter Lact!"  
  
Louis tried to lash out, but he was too firmly tied to be able to react. He snarled beneath his gag, knowing what Jack had said was true. It would take them over a week to reach the delta and, allowing them time to snatch her and the child, it would be at least three weeks before the Black Pearl returned. Louis knew that his life expectancy could be measured in days if not hours. He listened dejectedly as he heard the small sail being raised and the dory rocked as it started to plough through the waves towards the town. Yes, he thought morosely, definitely hours. He shut his eyes beneath the sack, sighing heavily, wishing he could have seen Mary one more time... if only to say goodbye.  
  
###  
  
Thomas Spense stared in disbelief with the rest of the town as James Norrington walked slowly towards the fort, his sword ensuring Louis kept walking. He had removed the sack so that the Frenchman would not stumble, but he did not miss the fleeting look of recognition on the Governor's face.  
  
"Commodore!" He pushed his way through the crowds towards James. "Commodore Norrington! What is going on? We had believed you kidnapped!"  
  
"Alas I was Governor," James Norrington spoke clearly, ensuring that what he said was heard by others. "But my captors have set me free with a gift - the real pirate behind the fire here last year and the atrocity at Port au Prince. The Black Pearl was not responsible for that attack and has destroyed the rogue ship!" He smiled to himself as he heard those nearby muttering to themselves. The news of the Black Pearl's innocence would spread quickly. "Now if you will excuse me Governor - I must see that this prisoner is secured within the fort for his hanging."  
  
For a moment he thought the Governor would protest, but he simply nodded. "Of course Commodore. Perhaps I could interest you in dinner tonight if you will be too busy today?"  
  
"That would be delightful," James acknowledged. "I will come at seven if that is convenient?"  
  
"Perfectly," Thomas Spense assured him, casting one last glance at Louis. He had recognised him immediately and for a panicked moment thought that James Norrington knew how far his own involvement went. But the Commodore was cordial and had agreed to his dinner invitation without pause - surely he would not have done so if he suspected anything... would he?  
  
###  
  
The Black Pearl sailed without stopping, past the Cayman Islands, through the Yucatan Channel and across the Gulf of Mexico. Jack spent the time with Jean Claude and Oran, teaching Isaac and Paul the rudimentaries of taking the helm. Although they were quick learners it would be months before he would trust them with control of the Black Pearl in anything but the open sea. Oran indicated on Jack's charts where they had anchored briefly when he and Catherine had first visited New Orleans in search of Jack and it was decided that the ship would wait there for them to return.  
  
Catherine meanwhile had been ordered to rest. Apart from occasional gentle sparring with Jack she had been banned from all but galley duties. Her nights with Jack were filled with their usual love and laughter, even if less energetic than usual. He did not want to let her go, unwilling to let her out of his sight so soon after regaining her, but he knew he could not voice his fears and that he would have to give her the chance of vengeance that she desperately needed.  
  
But the day came quickly, the winds were good, and all too soon for Jack he found himself lacing Catherine into the pale green cotton dress that he had last seen her wearing in Cape Town. He hoped it was not an omen. Her pearl necklace and pearl earrings were replaced by a simple pendant and plain silver earrings. He could hear the anchor being lowered and knew they had little time for he had delayed her as much as possible already that morning.  
  
Catherine smiled at him. "Will you stop fussing Jack," she smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss him yet again. "I will be fine. Jean Claude, Oran, and most definitely Theo will see that I am safe!"  
  
"Doesn't stop m' worrying," he admitted.  
  
"I promise I'll be careful!" She hugged him tightly. "Please trust me?"  
  
"I trust yer," Jack said ruefully, "but it's th' others I don't trust - especially th' French!"  
  
She shook her head, smiling affectionately at him. She knew he would not stop worrying until she was back aboard the Black Pearl. She kissed him again, their embrace interrupted by a knock at the cabin doors.  
  
"Are you coming with us Kitty?" Jean Claude stood in the doorway, laughing at them. "Or is the Captain still trying to persuade you to stay?"  
  
Jack broke the kiss reluctantly, twirling her about and slapping her bottom, sending her out of the door. "Th' quicker yer go, th' quicker yer'll be back!" he slurred, watching as she climbed down into the ships boat that was waiting. Oran moved to one side, making space for her between himself and the small mast that had been rigged. Jean Claude started to follow but Jack placed his hand on his arm. ""If th' worst should happen, yer bring her back... understand?"  
  
"Oui Captain." Jean Claude assured him, climbing down quickly. He looked up, nodding to Jack. "Push us off!" he ordered to Theodore and Oran who rowed a short distance before raising the sail. Jean Claude was known in New Orleans and it had been decided that he would explain that he had escaped from where Louis had marooned him and the three of them were the start of his crew. Catherine had assumed her role as Madame Duras again, although she wore a pistol strapped to her leg. A small bundle of clothes and her sword were already in the boat just in case she needed to fight... she would never go ashore unarmed again after Cape Town.  
  
Jack watched until the small boat was out of sight before turning back to those aboard the ship. "We might be sittin' in this bay but it doesn't mean yer can sit on yer arses until they return!" He looked around the ship, noticing every tiny cleaning or repair job that could be done. However long it was until Catherine returned, the crew would be busy.  
  
###  
  
Okay - you know the routine... ta! 


	4. New Orleans

Usual disclaimers... ho-hum!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews already from my regulars... Starlight - here is more Oran for you! Druidan54 - try reading BEFORE reviewing... silly! Omala - how can I seriously hurt Jack or Kitty when I have already written the end chapter! Mab - glad you have caught up! Ani... :p  
  
Okay - three chapters today...  
  
###  
  
Jean Claude sighed nostalgically as the city finally came into view. Catherine smiled. "Does it feel good to be home Jean Claude?" She was grateful that he had insisted that they speak nothing but French once they had left the Black Pearl, helping them to slide into their roles more easily. A slip here would be embarrassing, a slip ashore could mean death.  
  
"Oui," he smiled, "although my home now is like yours - the Black Pearl..." He turned the tiller slightly, aiming for an area of the docks near to Le Coq. "First stop is a drink! Remember, you are my crew - address me as Captain. Oran, Kitty - you are comfortable in your names so keep to Duras. Theo, remember what we spoke of at Will's house - you are an ex-Naval officer and anything else is private.  
  
"Oui Captain," Theodore replied quietly, watching in silence as the lights of the docks neared, barely noticing his sister's hand resting on his arm in the darkness.  
  
"It will be alright Theo," she assured him, squeezing gently.  
  
"I should have listened to you before Cat... heeded your warnings." Theodore smiled wryly.  
  
"But then you would not have a beautiful daughter, nor I a niece..." Catherine sighed. "Who can say what the future will bring - God never tells us."  
  
"Look alert!" Jean Claude ordered. "We're nearly there..." Jean Claude lit a small lantern. "From here we must row," he urged, pointing starboard into the darkness. "I know a quiet spot we can leave the boat... we do not want the wrong people to know we are here - yet!"  
  
Theodore and Oran picked up the oars from beneath their feet in the bottom of the boat whilst Catherine furled the sail before taking the tiller. Soon the steady splash propelled them shorewards, guided by Jean Claude in the prow, and they found themselves in a small creek. "Hard to port and beach us!" the Frenchman suddenly ordered, pleased to see them rapidly obey. He leapt the short distance, his boots sinking in the soft mud before Theodore and Oran stowed the oars and climbed to help him. Ever the gentleman, Jean Claude carried Catherine over the mud, concerned that she not dirty her dress.  
  
"Merci," she said quietly as her feet touched solid ground, looking around for their route. But there were trees and bushes everywhere. "Captain?" she asked, aware that even here they might be overheard.  
  
"This way," he smiled, dousing the lantern and leaving it with the boat as he confidently led them through the undergrowth towards the city. Before long they could see the lights of the city ahead of them. "Not a sound," Jean Claude cautioned. "We do not want to come to the attention of the guards..." He suddenly turned left off the road, leading them through what appeared to be a meadow before weaving through a number of narrow, fetid alleyways. Eventually they reached the docks and she spotted Paul's tavern ahead of them. "We will wait until he closes,"  
  
They waited in the shadows, Oran wrapping his arms about Catherine to keep her warm. "I could get used to this again," he whispered in her ear, chuckling as he held her.  
  
"Behave!" she hissed, watching as the evening drunks stumbled out of the door, listening for the last man and the sound of Paul Fécamp pushing the heavy bolts across.  
  
"Move!" Jean Claude urged, walking quickly across the moonlight dock as the first bolt shot home. He knocked on the door. "Paul, open up!"  
  
The bolt slid across again, a crack appearing as the door slowly opened. "Jean Claude!" Paul Fécamp stood at the door of his tavern, stunned disbelief in his eyes. "Jean Claude!" he gasped, embracing his friend, tears of joy in his eyes. "Come in, come in!" He looked around, assured that nobody had seen them, smiling as he spotted Oran with Catherine as well as a tall stranger that he did not recognise.  
  
"I believe you already know Oran Duras and his wife Catherine," Jean Claude smiled as he breezed into the tavern.  
  
Paul waited until the four of them were within before shutting the door firmly, sliding the three bolts across. He turned to Catherine, embracing her warmly and kissing her on the cheek in delight. "I take it from your return that your mission was successful?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "The false ship is in splinters and by now Louis will be hanged in Port Royal..." She turned to Theodore. "Theo, may I introduce Paul Fécamp, owner of this delightful establishment. Paul, this is Theodore, my brother and husband of Mary."  
  
"Ah!" Realisation dawned in his eyes. "You are here for her then?"  
  
"We are," she confirmed. "Do you know if she has had the baby?"  
  
"The last I heard it was due any day," he shrugged apologetically. "I am afraid I have not been keeping up with the gossip on it..."  
  
"We will have to pay a house call..." Jean Claude suggested, "but we do not want her disappearance to be linked to us..."  
  
"I can find out tomorrow anything you need to know," Paul offered. He looked at Catherine and Oran. "I take it you aren't staying..."  
  
"I'm sorry Paul," Catherine smiled. "You know I cannot bear to be parted from Jack..."  
  
"Ah, to have such love..." Paul sighed, his eyes teasing. "Well, you know the way to the kitchen and the room upstairs - plus where the blankets are stored. Jean Claude and I have some reminiscing to do..." He looked to his friend. "Brandy?" he offered. "I have a few special bottles hidden in the store..."  
  
Jean Claude turned to the others. "I will see you... somewhen," he smiled, throwing his arm across Paul's shoulders. "Special bottles did you say?"  
  
Catherine laughed, happy that the two friends had been reunited at last. Jean Claude had a large amount of catching up to do for he had not seen Paul since before he had been marooned by Louis and apart from the little that Catherine had told him, Paul knew nothing about his time aboard the Black Pearl. She knew that they would not see Jean Claude until the early hours of the morning, or possibly even breakfast. "Come," she urged. "I'll fix us some food and then we can bunk down for the night. The lumpy mattress is mine!"  
  
###  
  
After a brief supper, Theodore followed Catherine and Oran up the narrow staircase to the musty room, watching with amusement as his sister bashed the mattress free of wildlife. "It's better than the floor," she shrugged, taking the blankets that Oran had brought from the cupboard opposite. She threw one across the mattress, before turning to them. "Um... will somebody unlace me?"  
  
Oran grinned, reaching for her laces as she turned, ignoring Theodore as he coughed. "My pleasure," he teased, watching appreciatively as she slipped it from her shoulders before climbing into the bed in just her undershift.  
  
"You're impossible!" she sighed, poking her tongue out at him as she pulled a second blanket over her. "See you in the morning... goodnight Theo!"  
  
"Goodnight Cat," Theodore smiled, laying out a couple of blankets for himself on the floor. Oran blew out the candle and for a while he lay there in the darkness, wondering what the next day would bring. He realised he had no idea what would he say to Mary nor how she would react to the news of her lover's death. Somewhat ashamed, he admitted to himself that he was going to enjoy telling her this. It would be sweet vengeance for her betrayal. He would have given her the world, but it seemed it had not been enough for Mary - nothing had ever been enough for her.  
  
### 


	5. At Le Coq

Usual disclaimers... why can't I have him?  
  
###  
  
Catherine was unsurprised to find Jean Claude and Paul asleep on the bar the next morning, empty bottles of brandy decorating the counter. She sighed, holding her fingers to her lips as she gestured to Theodore and Oran to follow her. She tiptoed through to the kitchen to start breakfast for them all, trusting that the smell of food would wake the two Frenchmen from their drunken slumber. Eventually, bleary eyed and more than a little hungover, they stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, this reminds me why I want you to stay," Paul smiled, trying to focus on the plate of food she pushed before him.  
  
"She is ours," Jean Claude retorted. "And she is too much a pirate to stay ashore for long!" Paul sighed theatrically before tucking into his food eagerly despite his queasy stomach.  
  
"Now that the two of you have decided my future," Catherine teased, "what is the plan for today?"  
  
"I must go to the Arbiter this morning and declare that my brother is dead. As his sole family I can claim his estate - mainly his house. This way Mary is forced to beg for my protection for even if the child is male, it cannot inherit because it will be illegitimate..." He grinned. "We can do this nice and legally without having to resort to violence... and there will be nothing Mary can do to stop us."  
  
"What if she denounces us?" Catherine worried.  
  
"At first I go alone," Jean Claude reasoned. "Once I have the papers it will matter little what she says. She does not speak French and even if anyone understands her accusations that you are pirates, I will assure others that you are my crew."  
  
"Does that mean you will cook today?" Paul asked, looking hopefully at Catherine.  
  
"You find out about the baby and I will," she smiled. "I am sure you will be very busy once people realise Jean Claude is back..."  
  
"Not too many will realise I hope," Jean Claude smiled wryly.  
  
"I will go immediately after breakfast," Paul assured her, mopping his plate with a slice of bread.  
  
Jean Claude frowned. "Who is in at the moment?"  
  
"Voiget, Demers, Cusson and Vachon..." Paul laughed as Jean Claude winced at the names. "Oui, I'd better order more brandy when I am out! There will be a party tonight!"  
  
"Well I had better get started now then," Jean Claude sighed. "I will be back as soon as I can." He rose, pushing the stool back from the table in the kitchen and headed out the back door without looking back.  
  
###  
  
It was over five hours later when Jean Claude returned, realising why he had chosen to be a pirate. All the paperwork that he had to sign and statements that he had been required to make were enough to make even a literate man weep... but he had what he required and they could go to the house that very afternoon... depending on whether the child had been born. He eased open the door to the kitchen, savouring the smell of Catherine's cooking. He jumped as she barged through the door from the bar, carrying a pile of heavy plates with her. "Sorry," she smiled. "Didn't realise you were back... did you get it?"  
  
"But of course," he grinned, reaching inside his jacket to show her the papers. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Theo is upstairs, Oran and Paul are working the bar. He got back an hour or more ago and people have heard you are back... you'd best make an appearance before we have a riot out there! Demers has been in since noon with most of his crew!"  
  
"Any news on Mary?" he asked, pausing by the door before entering the bar.  
  
"A boy, two days ago," she grinned in reply, putting the plates down before pushing him through. The bar went silent as people realised he was there and then suddenly erupted with cheering and clapping. Snaring a bottle of brandy from beneath the bar he walked across to where he could see Alain Demers sitting with his senior crew.  
  
"I thought you'd never get here!" he complained, making a grab for Catherine as she brought more drinks.  
  
Jean Claude's dagger thudded into the table, causing the others at the table to jump. "I'd take it personally if you don't unhand my crew this instant..." he threatened quietly.  
  
"Crew?" Alain gasped, releasing Catherine in surprise.  
  
"Oui, best cook on the seas and not afraid in the rigging either," Jean Claude boasted, winking at her. "Plus today's additional barman will take it even more personally than I would if you don't unhand his wife..."  
  
Alain looked to Catherine, to Jean Claude, across to Oran and then back to Catherine, trying to decide if they were teasing him. He laughed, unable to decide and fearing that his friend was actually serious. "Anyway," he smiled. "What brings you back to New Orleans - we had heard you were dead!" He decided that changing the subject was the safest option.  
  
"Louis marooned me," Jean Claude shrugged. "Persuaded the crew to mutiny and took over the ship..."  
  
"Your own brother?" Alain gasped. "Has he no honour? No shame?" The men with him echoed his disbelief.  
  
"Had," Jean Claude corrected. "Past tense. I am merely here to tidy up his effects..."  
  
"He is dead?" Mutters echoed around the table.  
  
"Oui. The fool went up against the real Black Pearl in that false ship of his... he did not stand a chance!"  
  
Alain Demers shook his head. "Not many ships could try to take the Black Pearl," he conceded, "even with experienced men. But what of you... surely you are looking for a fresh ship if you already are gathering crew?"  
  
"I have my eye on one," he teased.  
  
"As long as it is not mine then it is alright," Alain laughed, draining his mug before looking at him earnestly. "But seriously Jean Claude, are you looking to take on crew?"  
  
"Perhaps..." Jean Claude replied cautiously.  
  
"Good!" Alain Demers smiled. "I am looking to offload my son... give him some experience outside of my ship. It doesn't do a boy any good to be on his father's ship for too long..." He looked hopefully at Jean Claude. "Will you take him?"  
  
"Maybe..." he evaded, silently cursing this unforeseen problem. He could take his pick of men if he were truly searching for a crew, but to turn down Luc Demers without good reason would cause problems. To take him though could cause more. "How old is he now..."  
  
"Fourteen..." Alain answered, looking around the tavern. "Luc!" he cried, "Luc! Come and meet Captain Lact!"  
  
A gangly youth emerged from the crowd to stand before them. "Father?"  
  
"This is Captain Lact. If I can arrange it you'll be serving on his ship..." Alain informed him.  
  
The boy nodded politely. "Captain Lact," he acknowledged, his eyes eager. Clearly he had heard his father's words.  
  
Jean Claude looked to Catherine who shrugged. "It is your choice Captain," she said quietly. "If he does not like the ship we can always put him ashore in the territories..."  
  
He nodded, realising that Jack would not turn the boy away without a fair trial. He looked closely at Alain. "I should warn you that not everything might be as it seems," he warned. "But if I do take him then I will do my best for him, but cannot guarantee his safety..."  
  
"He knows the seas," Alain assured him, "and the dangers..."  
  
Jean Claude realised that there was no way he could politely refuse. "I want to see him fight first," he conceded. "Tonight, when the bar is empty against one of my crew... against Catherine!"  
  
Catherine looked at him in shock, surprised at his choice. She had thought he would have picked Oran. "Captain..." she gasped.  
  
"You mock me!" Alain growled. "She is no match for my son!" Luc looked at Catherine in surprise but held his tongue.  
  
"Tonight we shall see..." Jean Claude said. "I want to see how he fights against the unexpected. I am not asking for him to beat her, just to put up a good show." He smiled. Come back tonight - just you and the boy and all will be revealed. If he goes with us, he goes tonight..." Jean Claude rose. "But I have business to take care of..." He looked up to Catherine. "Fetch him," he said. "We go now."  
  
"Captain," she acknowledged, putting down her tray of empty tankards and going to fetch Theodore. She whistled to Oran. "We're off! Or on... or whatever!" He laughed at her inability to find the right words as she ran upstairs. At last... Mary!  
  
### 


	6. Mary

Usual disclaimers... sob!  
  
And yes, before you ask... I have soooooo been looking forward to typing this chapter...  
  
###  
  
Jean Claude led the way through the narrow streets to wider streets, up to the imposing house that Louis had bought a short distance from the docks. He eyed the upper level windows appreciatively. "A fine view of the harbour," he smiled. "Perhaps I should move here?" He knocked smartly on the door to find it opened by a maid. "Please inform Mistress Groves that Captain Jean Claude Lact is here to see her... immediately!"  
  
"Yes Captain," she bobbed, unsure of his commanding attitude and of the three people ranged behind him.  
  
He stopped her as she turned to dash away. "Is there a parlour where we may wait?" he asked.  
  
"Through this door Captain," she replied, bobbing again before walking quickly up the stairs.  
  
He turned the key and walked through the door indicated, closely followed by Catherine and the others. "Her taste has not improved I see," she said dryly, sitting on one of the large settees. Oran positioned himself beside the door whilst Theodore paced in front the fireplace. Jean Claude sighed at her and pointed for her to stand beside Oran.  
  
"Oran, as soon as Mary is here I want you to gather any staff in the kitchen and explain the facts to them. They can collect any due wages tomorrow morning..." Jean Claude ordered. "I will pay an extra week for the inconvenience..." Oran nodded and soon footsteps could be heard approaching.  
  
"Jean Claude Lact... are you sure?" Mary asked in English.  
  
"Oui Madame," the maid replied, her reply heavily accented. "He is waiting in the parlour with a woman and some sailors from the look of them..."  
  
Mary was puzzled. She had known Louis had a brother, but he had never spoken of him. She had been under the impression he was dead, but clearly this was not the case. She stepped through the door. "What the..." she gasped, recognising Theodore immediately. Before she could react, Oran was through the door, turning the key in the lock behind him. She realised she was trapped.  
  
"Did you not think I would come for you Mary?" Theodore asked, slipping into English for her sake.  
  
"How..." She stared in disbelief, spotting Catherine grinning insolently next to the door behind her. "Get out of my house, pirate!" Angrily she stepped forwards, raising her hand, only to be brought to a sudden stop by Jean Claude before her blow could land.  
  
"I am afraid Madame that this house is now mine... and it is you that will be leaving," Jean Claude interrupted her tirade. "And I would not hold out any hope for my dear brother to return... the last I saw of Louis he was heading to Port Royal in the delightful company of Commodore Norrington..."  
  
"Com... Commodore..." Mary stuttered as she turned to face him. "But he..."  
  
"Louis has been hanged," Theodore said. "For his crimes whilst Captain of the Catalyntie, the Teide and as the false Black Pearl."  
  
"And for the murder of Papa!" Catherine snarled behind her. Mary jumped at the unmasked hatred in her voice.  
  
"You will return to Port Royal and your family," Jean Claude advised her.  
  
Mary whirled as she tried to face all three of them at once. "But I can't..." she protested, turning and reaching for the door handle, forgetting that it was locked from the other side. Desperation on her face, she tearfully realised that her life with Louis was over, that she would never see him again.  
  
Catherine stepped before her. "You will stay and listen to Theodore," she threatened.  
  
"If you are referring to your child... your son..." Theodore sighed, sadly realising that the tearful, shocked woman before him gave him scant feelings of satisfaction. "The two of you will be returned to your father where you will stay until I can formalise a divorce. After that I care little what you do, but I would assume your father would send you back to England..."  
  
"Divorce?" she gasped. "Surely not..." She approached Theodore, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Can it be anything else?" he reasoned. "Do you really expect me to forgive you, to raise Louis' son as if he were my own..."  
  
"I could leave the child..." she protested. "Nobody would know... please Theodore!"  
  
The two men stared at her in stunned silence, but it was Catherine that spoke. "You'd leave you own child?" she accused. "A babe barely two days old? Have you no heart at all Mary or does it come easier after leaving Charlotte!"  
  
"What would you know?" Mary snorted. "What does a barren bitch like you..."  
  
Mary never got to finish her sentence. Catherine launched herself at Mary, slapping her hard across the face. "You whore!" she screamed, falling on top of the taller women as she stumbled backwards, crashing to the floor with the force of the attack.  
  
Theodore moved to intervene but Jean Claude stopped him. "Let them settle it," he said quietly in French. He could see that Catherine was not putting her full strength into the fight, guarding her side from any harm. She clearly did not want to be hurt there again for a long time.  
  
Oran unlocked the door, cautiously poking his head around blinking as he saw the fight. Briefly Catherine gained the upper hand as Mary looked up, hoping for rescue, but horrified to see her staff standing behind the Irishman. Catherine's size may have counted against her, but her determination did not. Lifting her skirt with one hand she tugged at the pistol.  
  
"Cat!" Theodore cried, for a moment fearing she would use the weapon. He was relieved when she pulled it free, sliding the weapon across the floor to Jean Claude.  
  
For a while they tussled, rolling and fighting, Mary's nails raking Catherine's face, earning her a black eye in response as Catherine finally released all of her anger, forgetting that she was fighting another woman as her fists rained down.  
  
"Stop!" Mary cried desperately. "Stop!" She realised that her pleas would have no effect on her assailant. "Theodore please..." she begged.  
  
Jean Claude nodded to Oran who pulled Catherine off as Theodore offered his battered wife a hand. For a moment she struggled in Oran's arms, still trying to reach Mary. "Hold!" Jean Claude ordered, his tone broking no argument.  
  
Scowling she nodded, shrugging Oran's arms off as she glowered at Mary. "This isn't over yet bitch!" she hissed. "Perhaps I should break your nose again for good measure!"  
  
"Kitty!" Jean Claude shouted, causing her to stand as stiff-backed as if Jack himself had shouted. "Enough!" He was aware of the staff at the door even if she had not noticed them. He spotted the maid that had shown them into the house. "Mademoiselle," he smiled. "If you would be so kind as to arrange a trunk for Madame Groves. She and the baby will be leaving today."  
  
"Oui Captain Lact," she said as she bobbed a curtsey and turned to leave.  
  
"I would also be grateful if you would bring my nephew to me..." he said quietly. "Does the child have a wet nurse?"  
  
"He does Captain," she confirmed.  
  
"Please send the woman to me as well," he ordered. "I would speak with her."  
  
"Of course Captain." Again she bobbed a curtsey, this time managing to leave the room before he gave her further instruction.  
  
He turned to Mary. "I give you one last chance to care for your child..." he offered, unsurprised when she did not answer. "If that is how you want it Madame," he sighed, turning to Theodore. "I suggest you escort your wife to her room and assist her to pack what she will need. She may take only one small trunk plus any jewellery that she has. Oran will ensure her compliance."  
  
Theodore nodded. "Mary..." He offered her his arm and walked her out of the room.  
  
"Behave," Oran winked to Catherine as he left, shutting the door and following Theodore and Mary up the stairs. He was not sure who he was meant to protect - Mary from Theodore or the other way around but at least he could ensure blood was not spilled.  
  
Jean Claude waited until their footsteps faded before he handed Catherine her pistol. "I am glad you had the sense not to use this," he said quietly. "But I should have seen that coming with the two of you in the same room - it was remiss of me." He looked at her closely, considering his words. "Does it still hurt that much?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, flopping down on one of the settees. "She has two children and abandons them, I have none and would give my life for one... what do you think?" She looked up at him bitterly. "It fades but never goes away..."  
  
A soft knock sounded at the door. "Enter!" Jean Claude ordered, watching as a young brunette haired woman of moderate height entered carrying two babies.  
  
"You wished to see me Captain?" she asked, awkwardly trying to bob a curtsey.  
  
"Please stand," he said, looking closely at the children in her arms. Both were boys, although one was clearly a little younger. "I take it this is my nephew?"  
  
"Oui Captain, this is Nicolas..." She indicated the child on her left arm, relieved when he reached to take the baby.  
  
"And you are..." he asked.  
  
"Claire d'Avenell, Captain. I am Nicolas' wet-nurse."  
  
"And the other child... yours?" he asked, wondering if the woman was married. She nodded.  
  
He frowned, torn between studying her and looking at Nicolas. "You have family here... a husband..." If Mary was refusing to have anything to do with the baby then they would have to take a wet-nurse with them. He knew that Catherine would care for him if necessary, but he did not want to ask her for he knew how cruel it would be.  
  
"My husband was killed in the storms six months ago Captain," she said sadly. "I have been living with his parents since then... and that is why I am working here."  
  
"Would you be prepared to travel with Nicolas?" Jean Claude ventured. "To another island..."  
  
"Exactly where?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Off Hispaniola," he evaded, unwilling to scare her with the name Tortuga. "I will pay well for the care of my nephew..."  
  
"Will Madame Groves not be arranging the care for her child?" Claire asked in surprise, looking in shock as Catherine snorted derisively. "Or Captain Lact... the other Captain Lact I mean..."  
  
"My brother is dead and Madame Groves has no intention of caring for her child - which is why I am in need of a wet-nurse to travel with us."  
  
Claire frowned in surprise, the reason for the reaction of the other woman in the room becoming clearer. "May I have time to think on this?" she said.  
  
"We leave tonight," Jean Claude apologised. "I really must have your answer as soon as possible for I will not have much time to search for somebody else..."  
  
She turned, looking out of the window. "I am from Martinique," she said quietly. "I guess there is nothing for me here... I will go with you and care for Nicolas."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. "If you wish to take Nicolas with you when you say goodbye to your husband's family I will arrange a man to go with you."  
  
"Oran's busy..." Catherine reminded him.  
  
"True..." he nodded. "In that case, I will go with you whilst you gather your things." He turned to Catherine. "Ensure the house is secure when Mary is ready and I will meet you back at Paul's when I am done."  
  
"Oui Captain," she smiled, insolently putting her feet up on the settee. "Guess I'll just wait for them to finish upstairs..."  
  
Jean Claude rolled his eyes at her, handing Nicolas back to Claire. "Try to behave..." He sighed as she threw him a lazy salute before he followed the wet-nurse from the house. Now if he could only get back to the Black Pearl with three women, two babies and a boy then he would be happy... and if he could keep Mary and Catherine from coming to blows he would be even happier.  
  
###  
  
Okay... if you want more Mary bashing then you'd better start reviewing! Teehee! 


	7. The Test

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Special mention for DaydreamBeliever14 for her consistency... makes her sound like a cake mix!  
  
Warning: More Mary bashing coming up in today's chapters!  
  
###  
  
Mary was surprisingly no trouble when Theodore, Oran and Catherine escorted her to Le Coq... indeed she tried her utmost to avoid attention, shielding her face with a gauzy scarf to conceal the bruises. She scowled when she saw the establishment they were entering. "I see you have found your natural level..." she sneered.  
  
"Last time I checked, pirate wife was still one step above pirate whore," Catherine sniped, holding the door open for with her foot as she helped Oran carry the trunk. Already the tavern was filling and curious eyes watched as Theodore escorted Mary upstairs. She looked across to Paul who stared at her face in surprise. "We'll be done in a moment," she called out in French, following the others up the stairs. As she reached the top step she could hear Mary's voice raised in complaint.  
  
"I cannot stay here!" she moaned. "It is filthy!"  
  
"I'll bring you a bucket and a mop if you like?" Catherine offered, grinning at her horrified expression. "Or is honest work too much for your dainty hands to sully themselves with?"  
  
"Cat!" Theodore chided, fearing another fight if he did not intervene. "Do not worry Mary. It is only until we leave tonight. The bed is comfortable if basic..."  
  
She poked the mattress carefully. "It's alright Mary, I chased the wildlife out last night," Catherine laughed, before turning to Theodore. "Paul needs our help downstairs - keep her quiet and I will bring some food and drink up when I can..."  
  
Oran said nothing as he followed her down the stairs, although he smiled at Mary's expression. "Wait up Kitty," he called quietly, placing his hands on her shoulder as she turned to face him at the bottom of the stairs. He touched the scratches across her face, one just below her eye. "Will you be alright?" he worried.  
  
"I will be fine," she smiled assuringly, "but we should help Paul before we leave tonight... the bar is full."  
  
Catherine headed towards the kitchen whilst Oran slipped behind the bar, automatically assuming his other identity. Paul smiled gratefully and went through to the kitchen with her. "What happened to you?" he asked, pointing to the scratches.  
  
"Mary," she shrugged, before suddenly grinning mischievously. "Although she came off worse." He laughed. "What do you want me to do? I can work up until we leave tonight..."  
  
"If you could take over the kitchen..." he asked hopefully. "I've started the food..."  
  
"Go on," she laughed, shooing him towards the bar. "Just keep the orders coming and I'll cook!" She tasted the stew that was bubbling in the pot, adding more herbs before turning to prepare the ingredients for the second pot she would soon need. She smiled to herself as she chopped the vegetables, humming contentedly. If it were not for Jack and her life on the Black Pearl she could be happy here... a simple, uncomplicated life... but life without Jack was inconceivable to her and she missed him terribly already even though she had only been away for a few days. She stopped, twirling her wedding band on her finger automatically as she thought of him... she would be home soon.  
  
###  
  
The evening passed quickly and the first that she knew of Jean Claude's return was when he popped his head through the door near closing time. "Go upstairs and change," he said. "I'll call you when the bar is clear..."  
  
"Oui," she acknowledged, wiping her hands on a nearby cloth. She was tired, for it had been a busy day, but at least she would hopefully be able to get some sleep on the boat. It would be a little cramped with the extra people they were taking back, but it would not be for long. She saw Alain Demers sitting at one of the tables, his son Luc beside him as she climbed the narrow stairs to the room above.  
  
She opened the door to find the wet-nurse Claire was already there with the babies. She nodded to her and Theodore, pointedly ignoring Mary. Spotting her bundle of clothes she unwrapped her sword before wriggling into her trousers. "Er... Theo..." She smiled as he undid her laces before turning modestly for her to undress. Pulling off her dress and undershift she quickly slipped her shirt around her shoulders, ignoring the startled gasp from the wet-nurse as she noticed her scars. "I'll be back shortly," she said to her brother. "Gather everything and be ready to leave as soon as Jean Claude says..." she advised as she shut the door behind her, strapping on her sword and tucking her pistol into her sash.  
  
Oran grinned at her on seeing her return, beckoning her across to where he was sitting with Jean Claude and the others at one of the tables, most of which had been dragged to the side of the room. Shaking her hair free of its feminine constraints she swiftly plaited it into the more relaxed sailor's plait that she favoured. "I've told the others to get ready to leave, Captain," she said to Jean Claude, nodding towards Alain Demers and his son.  
  
"You call this woman crew?" he snorted. "Let us end this jest now Jean Claude!" Luc grinned in agreement.  
  
"Alain, you should not be so hasty... I said earlier that tonight I would tell you the truth and so I will." He smiled, reaching for his brandy and taking a sip. "I do not have a ship, nor am I looking for one... I serve as Quartermaster on the Black Pearl..."  
  
"You... what?" Alain Demers gasped. "When... how... why?" he stuttered.  
  
"It was the Black Pearl that rescued me when I was marooned, Catherine responsible here for interceding on my behalf with her Captain..." he began.  
  
"She is Black Pearl crew?" he blinked, trying to recall the gossip surrounding the English ship. He looked at her closely,  
  
"Oran is helm, and Catherine is First Mate," he revealed cautiously.  
  
"Sparrow..." he whispered in shock. "Sparrow sails with a woman... his wife!" He looked at her in realisation. "His red-haired wife..." Luc looked nervous for the first time, his confident stance of earlier gone.  
  
"I will take Luc, if he is willing to serve on the Black Pearl... and if he puts up a good show against Kitty..." He turned to the boy. "Well... do you still wish to leave your father's ship?" he asked.  
  
Luc looked to his father before nodding. "Oui Cap... what should I call you?" he puzzled. Clearly now Jean Claude was not a Captain, merely Quartermaster, but he knew better than to be disrespectful to such a well- known pirate.  
  
"Sir will do," Jean Claude smiled. The boy had tact at least - he should do well if only he could fight. "Kitty..."  
  
Sighing she rose to her feet, pacing to the middle of the cleared area. "Well..." She gestured for Luc to follow her.  
  
Slowly he walked towards her, drawing his sword. He gulped as she drew too, suddenly realising that he would not only be fighting a woman, but a left-handed woman at that. He heard his father chuckling behind him.  
  
"Everything not as it seems, eh?" he laughed as Luc tried a few testing blows against Catherine, watching as she met his blows, dancing backwards when needed. He nodded appreciatively as she fought, glad that his son had received at least some lessons against left-handed opponents. "So the woman ranks you?" he asked, surprised to see Catherine nearly knock the sword from his son's hand.  
  
Jean Claude shrugged. "She is a good First Mate... she has earned her rank." He took another sip of his brandy, continuing to watch the fight. He knew she was tired and guessed her side was hurting her for her stance kept her recent wound as shielded as she could. "Enough!" he called, not wanting to risk injury to her. "We'll take him, let the Captain decide...."  
  
Catherine sheathed her sword, returning to sit next to Oran at the table. "You alright?" he asked worriedly. "It's not hurting?"  
  
"A bit," she admitted, gratefully leaning into his hug.  
  
"You are injured?" Alain asked in surprise. "Other than..." He waved his hand, indicating her face.  
  
"I took a shot when we captured Louis," she admitted. "But it is healing..."  
  
"You fight well Madame, especially with such an injury!" He turned to Jean Claude. "I want to meet Sparrow!" he demanded.  
  
"Kitty?" Jean Claude looked at her cautiously.  
  
"We leave tonight and will have no way of returning you to your ship..." she reasoned.  
  
"I could meet you outside of the city with two of my men in our own boat," he offered, watching her face carefully as she considered his request.  
  
"Two miles down river - be in mid-channel at midnight and follow our light," she decided. Jean Claude seemed to trust this man with their true identities and she would be guided by his judgement. "And only two men," she warned. She looked to Oran and Jean Claude. "Right, if that is all this sorted, I am eager to get home..."  
  
"And to Jack," Oran teased.  
  
"Always to Jack," she smiled as she rose. "Jean Claude..."  
  
"Oui Kitty..." he nodded, turning to Luc. "You can sail with your father," he said. "It will give you time to fetch your belongings from your ship..."  
  
"Merci Sir," he said, watching as the three Black Pearl crew gathered at the bottom of the stairs. The two men climbed to the small room above whilst the woman he had fought, Madame Sparrow, waited.  
  
"You'd best help Theo," Jean Claude said to Oran, who took one side of Mary's trunk whilst Theodore took the other. Jean Claude picked up the smaller trunk belonging to the wet-nurse. "Ladies," he smiled, gesturing to the door. Mary haughtily led the way, closely followed by Claire d'Avenell with the two babies. He closed the door behind him, following the others. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Paul embracing Catherine warmly.  
  
"Take care," he cautioned before turning to Jean Claude. "I will return to the house as you asked me to tomorrow to pay the staff and to see that the property is sold..."  
  
"Merci Paul," he smiled. "But we had best be away." He looked warningly at Mary. "I will expect silence as we walk - I do not want to come to the attention of the Watch. Do you understand?" She sniffed. "I will take that as a yes," he shrugged, turning and leaving Le Coq. He made sure she could see the concealed dagger in his sleeve. "Betray us Madame and it will be the last thing you ever do..." he threatened darkly.  
  
He led the way through the dark alleys and across the meadow to where they had left the boat. Oran and Theodore put the trunk down and carefully checked the boat over, ensuring that there were no unwelcome visitors hiding within. Two snakes later they declared it safe, stowing the trunks securely before helping the two women aboard. Catherine helped them push off before jumping in herself, ensuring that she was well away from Mary. Oran and Theodore took the oars and guided the boat from the small creek before raising the sail and heading for their rendezvous with Captain Demers.  
  
### 


	8. Luc Demers

Usual disclaimers... oh well!  
  
###  
  
Alain Demers looked appreciatively at the large ship looming before him, her black sails neatly furled as she sat in the bay awaiting the arrival of the boat that they were following. He had not seen the ship before, preferring to keep his raids around the Bahamas. A strange looking man peered over the ships rail, his hair plaited and jangling with various beads. "I thought yer were just going t' get Mary?" the man said, pausing to kiss Catherine as she scrambled up over the side - obviously the Captain he reasoned, watching as he traced the scratches on her face. He kissed her again before she disappeared from view, shouting to the crew to arrange a bosun's chair. "Well?"  
  
"I had to bring the wet-nurse as well Captain," Jean Claude called up as he tied a snaking rope around Mary's trunk. "Heave!" He supported it as it headed upwards, disappearing over the rail.  
  
"And th' others?" Jack drawled, his hands waving as he pointed towards the other boat.  
  
Alain decided it was time to speak. "Captain Demers of the Alvardo, Captain Sparrow," he called, his English heavily accented. "I am known to Jean Claude..."  
  
"Yer dare bring another pirate t' m' ship?" Jack glared down at Jean Claude, his voice darkening.  
  
"It was that or have him blow our disguise!" Jean Claude sighed exasperatedly, securing the smaller trunk and sending it upwards. "He asked me to take his son on my ship... I couldn't tell him until we were leaving that I didn't have a ship - could I?"  
  
"So why is he here too?" Jack asked.  
  
"I asked to meet you," Alain interrupted. "May my men and I come aboard?"  
  
"As long as yer surrender all yer weapons," Jack cautioned, steadying the rope as Claire was lifted up in the bosun's chair. "Madame," he nodded, helping her from it, sending it back to collect Mary.  
  
"Merci," she replied, turning to reach down as first her son Martin and then Nicolas was handed up to her. She stood uncertainly on the deck, watching as Mary rose slowly into view. She noticed that the Captain made no move to assist her.  
  
"Well, well Mary," he chuckled on seeing the bruises on her face. "Been walkin' into doors again?"  
  
"Your wife is an animal!" she hissed, starting towards him angrily.  
  
"Curb yer tongue or yer'll be sittin' in th' brig!" Jack warned, turning sharply and causing Mary to step back to avoid being hit in the face with his braids. "Th' women can stay in th' sick bay," he said to Theodore as he climbed over the rail, closely followed by Oran and Jean Claude.  
  
"Aye Jack," Theodore nodded, taking Mary's arm firmly as he guided her away from Jack. "I suggest you stay there," he warned as he escorted her across the deck.  
  
Alain Demers climbed cautiously aboard, noting that the man named Theo did not call the Captain by his title... something worth discovering. He waited for Luc and his men to follow him,  
  
"And what of me Captain?" Claire d'Avenell asked quietly, unsure what to make of the strange man before her.  
  
"Jean Claude can show yer where yer'll be sleepin'," Jack smiled graciously. "I am afraid yer'll be sharin' a cabin with Mary, but just ignore th' bitch..."  
  
"Captain?" she gasped in shock, although Jack could see that she was suppressing a smile. Clearly Mary's nature had not endeared herself to the wet-nurse either.  
  
"It is alright Madame d'Avenell," Jean Claude stepped forward with her trunk in his arms as Jack turned to the four Frenchmen now standing on his deck. "Madame Groves is not particularly liked by those aboard this ship..."  
  
"Oh," she blinked, but made no further comment.  
  
Jean Claude smiled - she caught on quickly. "I will show you to the cabin," he said. "Feel free to walk around the deck if you want whilst we are at anchor, but it may be too rough once we sail..."  
  
"Merci," she replied, quietly following him as he led the way across the deck to the stairs that led to the lower decks.  
  
Jack looked at the men before him, sizing up the boy, as Catherine emerged from the galley, followed by Moses carrying a tray of food. "There are some drinks in the galley for your men Captain," she smiled. "Perhaps you and Luc would care to join us in the cabin... Jack?"  
  
Jack shrugged, deciding he could afford to play the gracious host now and shout at Jean Claude and Catherine later. "Demers..." He nodded towards the cabin, following the man and his son into the cabin, indicating for them to be seated. He waited for Moses to leave before he sat himself, his feet automatically finding the table. "Well," he drawled, "yer wanted t' meet me..." He nodded his thanks to Catherine as she poured the cold drinks.  
  
"I wished to ask if you would take my son onboard your ship," Alain Demers began. "It does a boy no good to remain on his father's ship too long... merci Madame."  
  
"An' yer want me t' take him?" Jack questioned.  
  
"If you are willing," Alain smiled hopefully. "I would have asked Jean Claude to apprentice him, but since it appears he no longer has a ship and is happy to serve here..."  
  
Jack looked at the boy and then to Catherine. "Well..." he said.  
  
"Jean Claude knows Captain Demers," she shrugged. "See him fight and then make your decision. Nothing was promised except a fair trail..."  
  
"Do you have any qualms about hitting French ships boy?" Jack asked, studying his face closely.  
  
"No Captain," he acknowledged, his accent as heavily as his fathers. "The Alvardo hits all nationalities..."  
  
Jack nodded, turning back to Alain. "I'll see him fight an' make m' decision then," he declared. "But if I do take him then I make no promises as t' his safety..."  
  
"I would not expect otherwise Captain," Alain responded.  
  
Jack slid his feet from the table, standing abruptly. "No time like th' present then..." He nodded for them to follow as he strode from the cabin. "Hallam... a little demonstration if yer please!" Isaac looked up at Jack frowning. "Young Luc here wishes to join our crew..." he said, his voice dropping. "No holding back."  
  
"Aye Captain," Isaac nodded, drawing his sword and beckoning Luc forward. Grateful that he was not to face another left-handed person, he advanced.  
  
"Hallam?" Alain Demers puzzled, looking closely at Isaac. "As in Tortuga?"  
  
"Th' Old Man's youngest," Jack grinned, proud of his connections to power - and Jeremiah wielded a great deal of power over all nations of pirates... especially those that stopped at Tortuga.  
  
A clang of swords ended their conversation as Jack studied the boy. Although Isaac was clearly the stronger fighter, both in height and in reach, Luc was not disgracing himself and used his agility to dance out of several nasty attacks. Jack nodded slowly. "Enough!" he cried. "Come here boy!" Luc carefully sheathed his sword and walked towards his father and the English Captain. "Show me yer pistol..." Luc handed it over, butt first. Jack inspected it closely, noting that it was clean and serviceable even if not of high quality... although he would have been surprised if it had. Jack handed it back. "I'll take him," he nodded, turning to Luc. "Yer report t' Jean Claude an' are under his instruction..."  
  
"Oui Captain," Luc nodded.  
  
"An' on this ship we speak English," Jack advised. "Sometimes not the King's English but English nonetheless.  
  
"Yes Captain," Luc corrected, looking around for Jean Claude.  
  
"If that is all then I suggest yer say goodbye t' yer father fer I've an itching t' get rid of Mary as fast as possible!" Jack grinned, seeing Theodore returning to the deck. "Is her ladyship comfortable?" he drawled.  
  
"It might be the brig, Jack," Theodore sighed. "For all our sakes!"  
  
"P'raps later," Jack smiled, laughing at Catherine's disappointed expression. "I said later Kitty..."  
  
"Captain," she pouted, watching Luc embrace his father before the three men climbed down and started to row back towards New Orleans.  
  
"Kitty?" Jack offered, handing her command of the helm.  
  
She nodded. "Weigh anchor!" she ordered, "and loose the sails! The sooner we are home the better!"  
  
### 


	9. To Port Royal

Usual disclaimers... pfft!  
  
Last chapter today!  
  
###  
  
Catherine was relieved to finally be back aboard the Black Pearl, the wind in her hair and her hand steady on the wheel as she stood at the helm. She smiled as she saw Jean Claude showing the wet-nurse around the ship, relieved that Mary appeared to unwilling to leave the sick bay. The less that she had to see that woman during the voyage back to Port Royal the better.  
  
"Yer lookin' happy luv," Jack drawled, climbing up the stairs to stand beside her.  
  
"I'm home," she sighed. "I'm never happy away from you..."  
  
"Yer know how t' warm a man's heart," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands over hers on the wheel.  
  
"I'd rather be warming your bunk," Catherine teased, slipping her hands from the wheel and turning to face him.  
  
"I'll tell yer what," Jack suggested, leaning down briefly to kiss her, "yer get yer backside down t' th' galley an' help Cotton prepare dinner an' I'm all yours!" He kissed her again before moving one arm so she could escape his grasp. He swatted her bottom as she headed towards the stairs. "An' yer cookin' will be more than welcomed!"  
  
She laughed as she walked towards the galley, unsurprised to find Ned Cotton already at work preparing the food. With a grin, she picked up another knife, needing no words from their long association. Yes, it was definitely good to be back home.  
  
###  
  
Jack decided that the women should eat in his cabin, despite his hatred of Mary. He knew that she would refuse to eat with the crew and did not feel that he wanted to hear her complaining again. If it had not been that the cabin was too dark, it was that she did not have access to toilet facilities. Theodore had found a chamber pot, but that was not good enough, so he had graciously allowed her to use the private head in his quarters. He made sure though that Catherine's jewellery box was moved to the other side cabin, unwilling to trust Mary with the rubies. At least Catherine was wearing her pearls again. He watched from the helm as she carried through platters of food to the cabin, remembering when he had given them to her... the beach near to Nassau when he thought he would not see her again. So much had happened since then, good and bad. He shook himself, seeing Oran coming to relieve him at the wheel.  
  
"You looked miles away Captain," he teased. "But you'd better get down to your cabin now or Kitty'll make you wish you were!"  
  
Jack grinned, but handed the wheel to the Irishman quickly, taking the steps two at a time. He nearly collided with Mary and Theodore, who were just ahead of Jean Claude who was escorting the wet-nurse Claire, the two babies in her arms.  
  
"Oaf!" Mary hissed angrily.  
  
"Bitch!" Jack grinned in response. "Enjoying the journey are we, dear sister-in-law?"  
  
"You are a heathen!" she snarled.  
  
"You wound me..." he teased. "I'm a Christian! An' I thought yer liked pirates..."  
  
"I'll see you hang!" she argued. "You and that bitch you call a wife!"  
  
A shot rang out, the deck before Mary's feet splintering. Theodore jumped whilst Mary screamed in terror. Jack smiled - it looked as if Catherine had given up being subtle. The crew nearby chuckled. Jean Claude momentarily placed himself before Claire then realised what had happened. "Kitty!" he complained for he could see that the wet-nurse had been startled.  
  
"Guess that is yer last chance Mary," Jack drawled. "Shut yer venomous little mouth or yer'll be in the brig the entire way!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Mary cried angrily.  
  
"Try me..." Jack threatened.  
  
"Bastard!" she sniped in response.  
  
"Pretty language... but I warned yer! Kitty!" He turned to see her lazing against the door frame.  
  
"Yes Captain?" A teasing smile flitted across her face - she knew what he intended and he could see she was practically begging to be the one to do it.  
  
"Jack, you cannot!" Theodore gasped.  
  
"It's m' ship," Jack drawled, nodding to Catherine. He turned to Mary. "I suggest yer go nicely..."  
  
"Like hell I wi..." she began, her protest cut short by Catherine's fist. Before she could utter another sound, she was twirled around, her arm twisted sharply behind her back.  
  
"Captain asked nicely," Catherine smiled, exerting just enough pressure to make Mary squeal with pain.  
  
"Cat!" Theodore protested.  
  
"Keep out of this Theo," Jack warned, smiling as his wife forced Mary below decks. He heard her shouting for someone to open the brig for her, returning a few moments later.  
  
"Dinner everyone?" she asked, smiling happily as she breezed past them into the cabin.  
  
"Was that really necessary Cat?" Theodore protested as he followed. "You could have killed her!"  
  
Catherine laughed. "I was tempted," she admitted, "but if I'd seriously meant it, she'd be dead!"  
  
"Yer can see to th' hole t'morrow!" Jack tried to scowl but he started to chuckle. "Relax Theo... th' bitch will be alive fer yer t' divorce!" He blinked, suddenly remembering Claire d'Avenell who was standing looking at the damaged deck with Jean Claude. He had momentarily forgotten she was there. "M' apologies Madame," Jack smiled. "Please come into th' cabin an' ignore m' happy family..."  
  
"Family?" she puzzled. She knew that Theodore was Mary's husband, but the rest of the connections onboard were confusing to say the least.  
  
"Catherine is the Captain's wife and Theodore's sister..." Jean Claude explained, placing the broken barrel he had been carrying down on the floor of the cabin. Jack could see that Jeremy Horton had been busy, fashioning a basic cradle for the babies.  
  
"So Mary is your sister-in-law... my sympathies," she said dryly as she gently placed the babies into the cradle, settling them to sleep  
  
Jack and everyone roared with laughter, his initial feeling that the French wet-nurse would get on well whilst onboard confirmed. He was pleased too that he had asked Jean Claude to escort her to the dinner - having a fellow countryman nearby appeared to be a comfort. She was sassy - he liked sassy. "Looks like you're outvoted Theo - she stays in th' brig!" He handed Theodore a bottle of rum, smiling as he started to chuckle as well.  
  
"You are a corrupting influence Jack!" he accused, seating his sister at the table before sitting himself. He watched as Jean Claude performed the same courtesy for Claire, helping himself to a bottle of brandy on the table.  
  
"Why thank yer Theo!" Jack grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment!"  
  
Theodore rolled his eyes. He had not intended it as a compliment, and Jack knew that he had not. But the meal passed pleasantly without his wife's presence and he had the feeling that they would arrive at Port Royal all too soon for his liking. Briefly he considered remaining on Tortuga with the Turner household, but he knew he missed the life he had before. He was a navy man, always had been and always would be.  
  
###  
  
Okay... if you want to see Mary returned to Port Royal then you know the routine... review my dears! Ta! 


	10. Mary's Return

Usual disclaimers... and I still want him... please?  
  
Leandra52 - Yes, you will see more of Claire... read on! Redmond - The new story is about a totally different person, no Kitty at all, and is already nearly completed... mwhahahaha!  
  
Okay - these two chapters are for all you Mary-bashers. Be nice... physical violence is not half as much torture as mental cruelty!  
  
###  
  
Jack kept Mary locked up for the remainder of the trip, refusing all of Theodore's pleas for her release. He feared that if he did then one of the women would be seriously hurt, and he had more than a sneaking suspicion that it would not be Catherine or Claire. It was not until the Black Pearl sat at anchor a short distance from Port Royal that he freed her.  
  
"About time!" she sniped, angrily storming up towards the deck. "How dare you keep me in there!" She had not enjoyed her time in the brig though, and a glance from Jack was enough to make her bide her tongue. Theodore was already in the small ship's boat, two crew at the oars as they waited for the women. It had been decided that Claire would go with Theodore, proof of Mary's child needed as evidence of her disgrace. Jean Claude spoke quietly with her before she climbed down. "Theodore will see that you reach where I can be found," he smiled. "If the bitch will not raise her son, I will not desert my only kin. We will be waiting."  
  
"I understand," she acknowledged, handing first her son Martin and then Nicolas down to Theodore before scrambling down herself. She sat awkwardly in the bobbing boat, a child in each arm as Jack finally appeared on deck with Mary.  
  
"Off!" he ordered, pointing to the boat below but made no move to help her, smirking as she nearly fell.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" she hissed, glaring at him as Catherine came to stand beside him.  
  
"Goodbye Mary," she smiled sweetly, her tone at odds with her expression. "Good riddance!"  
  
Before Mary could answer, the men picked up their oars and Theodore forced her to sit. She glowered back at Catherine, but did not reply to her taunt, the distance soon making any remark she might have made inaudible. She saw they were heading for a beach that she recognised - the bay where Louis had anchored when he had met her father. The irony was not lost on her as she stepped onto the sand.  
  
"We'll leave your trunks hidden in the bushes," Tobias Pale offered. "You can come back and collect them later."  
  
"Thank you," Theodore said appreciatively. There was no way he would have been able to manage both women's trunks on his own, and there was no way he could envisage Mary helping. He turned to her. "I guess I'd better get you back to Port Royal," he sighed, indicating to Claire that she should follow them as Mary stormed up the beach. He turned, watching as the boat reached the Black Pearl, being hoisted aboard as her sails unfurled and she gracefully headed to sea again, wondering when he would next see his sister and Jack.  
  
###  
  
"Mary!" Thomas Spense cried in disbelief as he saw Theodore and the two women heading towards the fort.  
  
"Father!" Mary replied in delight on seeing him. He dashed from his carriage to embrace her, stopping in confusion as Theodore stepped between them, firmly keeping Mary behind him.  
  
"My wife is required at the fort to answer questions of the Commodore," he said, ensuring his voice could carry to those nearby. "It seems she has been consorting with French pirates, and he is most eager to speak with her."  
  
"Out of my way!" Thomas Spense cursed, trying to push past him. "I wish to see my daughter!"  
  
Theodore held his ground. "You may see her once the Commodore is satisfied she is not a threat to this island," he assured him, smiling at the rage on his father-in-law's face. Already a crowd was gathering and he knew that the Governor would be unwilling to make a scene. "I am sure Governor that you realise the Commodore has to see her first - it is the law after all..."  
  
"But Father!" Mary protested as he turned away, climbing back into his carriage.  
  
"I will not forget this Groves," he threatened.  
  
"I should h0pe not Governor," Theodore smiled, his grip unyielding as he forced Mary towards the fort. Claire followed quietly, taking in all the comments but making none of her own.  
  
"Halt!" The gate guard challenged them as they approached. "State your business!"  
  
"Theodore Groves," he offered. "The Commodore is expecting me."  
  
"Yes Sir," the man acknowledged, recognising the name. "You know the way."  
  
"Thank you." Theodore led them across the courtyard, disappointed to see that Louis was not still hanging from the gallows. He shrugged, realising that he would have been buried by now or the stench would have been unbearable in the heat.  
  
"Captain Groves!" Angus Morven looked up in surprise.  
  
"It's just plain Theodore Groves at the moment," he smiled ruefully. "Is the Commodore in - he is expecting me!"  
  
"He is," Angus confirmed. "Let me announce you." He rose, knocking on the office door. "Commodore, Theodore Groves and two ladies here to see you."  
  
"Send them in," James Norrington urged, smiling broadly. "Welcome back Captain," he smiled, stressing the title. "I see your mission was successful!"  
  
"Indeed Sir," he nodded, closing the door behind him. "May I also introduce Claire d'Avenell who is wet-nurse to my wife's bastard as Mary refuses to have anything to do with the child."  
  
James Norrington made a show of looking at the baby. Mary did not know that he already knew about her and Louis and he intended to see if he could get any fresh information out of her. "The poor child," he sighed. "Already without a father..." He looked closely at Mary. "And abandoned by it's mother." He tutted. "Such a sad start in life, much like your first child." He indicated that they should sit before turning his gaze back to Mary who blushed at his words but remained haughty. "I want information from you Mistress Groves. Your answers will decide what I do with you, do you understand? If I am not happy then it will be the cells!"  
  
"I want to see my Father!" she argued. "You have no right to hold me here!"  
  
"You are mistaken," he countered. "Louis spoke of many interesting things before he was hanged. I would have you confirm them."  
  
Suddenly she did not look so assured. "Such as?" she ventured.  
  
"Perhaps we should start with the night of the fire and see how you go?" he suggested, sitting back and bridging his hands beneath his chin.  
  
"I did not know about the fire," she protested, "not until afterwards."  
  
"And where were you when it broke out?" he prompted.  
  
"On Louis' ship," she admitted, realising that there was no point lying if Louis had already spoken.  
  
"So you left your baby and your father-in-law in the house?" he asked.  
  
"I did," she evaded.  
  
"And they were both alive and well when you last saw them?" He watched her intently. "I warn you to answer carefully!"  
  
"If you are saying that then you already know that he was dead!" she argued.  
  
"And who killed him?" he said quietly.  
  
"Louis," she confessed. "Edmund saw him with me so Louis killed him and forced me to go with him." A spark of hope blossomed that she could still bring herself out of this as being innocent, but the hope quickly died with his next question.  
  
"But that was not the first time you had been with Louis, was it? You were having an affair, were you not?" he asked. For a moment she did not answer, but then slowly nodded. Louis must have told them everything. "What happened after you were marooned?"  
  
She blinked at the sudden change of question. "Louis took me to New Orleans...." she stuttered.  
  
"And?" James Norrington pressed.  
  
"And he got a new ship and returned to piracy!" she retorted angrily. "What do you want me to say when you already seem to know all the answers?"  
  
"But that was not his only new ship was it Mary?" he insisted. "There was another - tell me about that ship!"  
  
"What do you mean?" she evaded, realising instantly which ship he was interested in.  
  
"His second new ship - the ship he was caught on..." James Norrington reminded her.  
  
"There was another ship," she admitted, "but I never saw it..."  
  
"I find that strange," the Commodore puzzled, "considering it was rather distinctive. Are you sure he never spoke to you about it? I have heard it anchored at least twice at New Orleans..."  
  
"I did not see it," Mary evaded. She realised that the Commodore knew more than he was telling, but knew she could not say more of the ship, worrying that it might be traced back to her father. "I know nothing more!"  
  
"Are you sure?" he demanded, knowing she was lying.  
  
"I am sure," Mary replied angrily.  
  
"I will give you one last chance to reconsider your last answer," he sighed. It had been a faint hope that she would give them her father, but it was disappointing none the less. Theodore knew what the Commodore was about to do, they had spoken about it back on Tortuga, but it was still a shock to him as the situation unfolded before his eyes.  
  
"I know nothing!" she retorted. "Now, if you are finished I would see my Father!"  
  
"You will shortly," he assured her. "I will send for him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mary worriedly asked, realising that he had not said that she was released.  
  
"Morven!" the Commodore called, smiling as his clerk promptly opened the door. "Please escort Mistress Groves to the cells..."  
  
"What?" she interrupted. "I haven't done anything!" She turned beseechingly to her husband. "Theodore?" He shook his head, unspeaking.  
  
"Mistress Groves," James Norrington said sternly. "I know that you were involved the French pirate Louis Lact, that you bore him a child - this child." He pointed to Nicolas. "I also know that you were closely involved with the building of the very ship you claim to know nothing about." He paused, sighing regretfully. "Because you have failed to tell me the truth, I must fear that you have something to hide - and the can only reason that I can perceive is that it would be dangerous to Port Royal. Therefore I am detaining you and you will be returned to your family in England on the first available ship."  
  
"You cannot do this!" she shouted angrily, rising to her feet.  
  
"Yes I can Mistress Groves," he spoke quietly, but with an assurance that was unsettling. "It might pay you to remember that if you were a man you would hang," he warned. "Be grateful that I have decided not to take this further!"  
  
Angus Morven laid a firm hand on her arm. "This way Mistress," he said courteously, but the two armed marines behind him gave weight to his words. Silently she looked one last time at Theodore before allowing herself to be led away. How had it all gone so wrong?  
  
###  
  
Theodore quietly walked Claire a short distance from the town along the westward path. "Keep going for about two hours and you will find them," he assured her. "Don't worry about your belongings," he smiled. "The trunk back at the bay is empty."  
  
She smiled, realising the subterfuge, and the reason for making Mary believe that she would be staying. "Merci Monsieur Groves - or should that be Captain now?"  
  
"It will be Captain once the Commodore has sorted the paperwork," he admitted. "But you had best get started, the trail can be tricky if it gets dark."  
  
She nodded, kissing him briefly on the cheek. "Merci again," she said quietly before turning and walking down the trail. He watched until she disappeared before heading back to his home... despite everything, it was good to be back.  
  
### 


	11. Rumblings

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
###  
  
Theodore was grateful to be back in Port Royal for he had missed the bustle of the town. Although the beach was lovely , and had offered sanctuary when he needed it with Charlotte, it was too quiet for him. He had managed to find a spare bunk in the barracks where he would stay until he managed to find lodgings within the town. He realised he would have to see about getting the house rebuilt, but at least he could afford it. The sooner he had his own home then the sooner Kasia could return with Charlotte... and he missed his daughter terribly.  
  
The Commodore had already quietly arranged the paperwork to have him reinstated as Captain, and he was glad that this did not have to be passed to the Governor for approval, pondering a while what the result might have been if that had been the case. A voice startled him from his reverie. "Theodore! Or should I say Captain!"  
  
Theodore turned to see Lieutenant Eccleston striding towards him, a broad grin on his face. "Alex!" he replied warmly. "I did not realise the Gauntlet was back."  
  
"Captain Porlock is with the Commodore now..." Lieutenant Eccleston explained.  
  
Theodore shrugged. "You should have had the command," he sighed.  
  
"Well, Porlock is the Governor's man... as are the other Captains. The Phoebe should be back soon." He looked cautiously over his shoulder, before speaking cautiously. "Walk carefully..." he warned.  
  
"I intend to - but I am the Commodore's man so perhaps it is they who should be walking carefully instead," Theodore smiled.  
  
Alex frowned at the papers Theodore was holding. "What's that?" he asked, nodding towards them.  
  
"Oh, just my formal petition to divorce Mary," Theodore said wryly. "Nothing that cannot wait... are you off duty? I'll buy you an ale..."  
  
"As it happens I am," Alex grinned, the natural camaraderie that they had shared before Theodore's departure returning as if nothing had happened.  
  
###  
  
Thomas Spense was furious when he learned that the Commodore had detained Mary and stormed to the fort, determined that she would be released. He soon realised though that the Commodore had acted properly within the law and had not exceeded the limits of his power.  
  
"I am sorry Governor," the Commodore apologised, maintaining the pretence of knowing nothing of his involvement. "Your daughter knows more than she is telling and I fear it would be too dangerous for her to remain in Port Royal..."  
  
"And her child..." the Governor pressed.  
  
"Which one?" James Norrington frowned. "Her daughter or her new son - both of which she has abandoned..."  
  
"Has Groves brought Charlotte back with him?" he asked. "And the other child... the bastard?" He spoke the word with distaste.  
  
"Your granddaughter has been left with friends of Captain Groves I believe," he explained, delighting in the angry tic that flashed across the Governor's face. "Her new born son has been taken in by his paternal kin..." He watched whilst Thomas Spense figured out the meaning of his words.  
  
"Lact?" he swore. "You have given the child to a pirate?"  
  
"I understand that the child's uncle has offered to raise him..." he began.  
  
"I refuse to have any grandchild of mine raised by a pirate!" Thomas Spense interrupted. "You will bring the child back!"  
  
James Norrington shook his head sadly. "I am afraid that is not possible," he sighed. "The French wet-nurse has already left."  
  
For a moment he thought that the Governor would explode but he gradually regained his composure. "I would like to see my daughter," he demanded.  
  
"I will arrange for a man to escort you," James Norrington nodded. "Morven!" His clerk entered promptly on hearing his name. "I want you to escort the Governor to visit his daughter," he explained. "She is not to leave the cell..."  
  
"I hardly think that is necessary Commodore!" Thomas Spense complained.  
  
James Norrington smiled apologetically. "It is procedure, I am afraid," he replied.  
  
The Governor grunted and followed Angus Morven from the room. The sooner he saw Mary the better.  
  
###  
  
Mary looked up hopefully on seeing her father approach, but the small, warning shake of his head bade her remain silent. He turned to Angus. "I would have privacy!" he ordered.  
  
"My apologies Governor," Angus replied. "I am to stay in view at all time... regulations." For a moment he thought the man would argue, but he merely nodded and walked along to the cell in which Mary was held. He hugged her awkwardly through the bars.  
  
"I told them nothing," she whispered. "About the ship... they were asking about the ship!"  
  
Thomas Spense sighed. He knew he was vulnerable if it was linked to him, and he would have to make sure that it never was. "You are well?" he asked, frowning as he saw the bruises on her face.  
  
"As well as can be expected," she sighed bitterly.  
  
"Your face?" he asked. "They have not ill-treated you?"  
  
"No... that was that bitch Catherine!" she hissed, an angry spark in her eyes. "The Black Pearl brought me back!" He nodded, that was news indeed.  
  
"And Theodore?" he enquired.  
  
"He is as bad as the rest of them!" she retorted. "He sailed willingly onboard... and Lact serves there too!"  
  
"Sparrow has a known pirate on his ship?" Momentarily he forgot that he had seen them reclassed as pirates themselves.  
  
Mary nodded. "I listened as much as I could," she whispered, remembering the names. "Booth, Hallam, Kree..."  
  
"Hallam!" His voice rose, carrying across to Angus. He coughed, regaining his composure. "Are you sure of that name?"  
  
"I am," she said, taking delight in her father's exultant expression.  
  
"We'll have Sparrow yet!" he assured her. "Him and his wife!" He looked at her through the bars, his expression regretful. "Although I fear you will be in England by then..."  
  
"Is there nothing you can do Father?" Mary asked hopefully, sighing disappointedly as he shook his head. "When?" she asked. "When do I sail?"  
  
"The Commodore said on the first available ship... but I shall see if I can arrange for the Phoebe or Wyndham to take you home." He looked at her affectionately. "It will be safer than a trader..." She nodded. "But I must go and arrange it," he apologised. He hugged her once more through the bars before turning to Angus Morven. "I would see the Commodore again," he ordered, waiting whilst the man escorted him back.  
  
###  
  
A few days later Mary embraced her father one last time on the quayside. True to his word, he had arranged for the HMS Phoebe to take her home and had also paid one of the black maids to travel with her and to remain as her servant once she reached England.  
  
"Miss Spense..." Captain Francis Snow coughed awkwardly. "We should leave or we will miss the tide..."  
  
"Thank you Captain," she acknowledged, still getting used to the change of her title. With the evidence of the child and her admission of the affair before the Commodore, Theodore had gained his divorce easily. No more Mistress Groves, but maybe there was a chance of a new life in England where the stain on her reputation could be more easily concealed.  
  
"Take care Mary," Thomas Spence sighed, watching as she climbed awkwardly into the ship's boat. The red-coated marines picked up their oars, quickly rowing across to the HMS Phoebe. Her maid was already onboard and they were eager to be away.  
  
Mary accepted Captain Snow's assistance into the bosun's chair, swinging up onboard. She staggered to the deck, relieved to feel the deck beneath her feet. She cast one last regretful glance back at Port Royal, where her father still waited, before turning and following a marine to the cabin that had been allocated to her. She did not look back.  
  
###  
  
Apologies that I did not kill her - but as Mary Read and Anne Bonny did not hang in real life for far worse crimes I couldn't kill her however much I may have wanted to. Disgrace and lack of status will hurt Mary far longer... and just as effectively.  
  
Mab! Mab! Calm down girl! It is just a story! {rolls eyes}  
  
Okay girls - if you want the start of the end-game, so to speak, you know the routine... review and I'll keep typing! 


	12. Home Again

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
For those that wanted more Claire!  
  
Apologies for the slowness of the update this time – my computer monitor dropped a resolution and I had to get my husband to reinstall everything in order so that I could see my Johnny Depp / Captain Jack pictures in all their perv-ection... and we all know how important that is, don't we girls!  
  
Anyway, get those reviews in quick and there might be four or more chapters by the end of the week... I am on a roll at the moment and the "end game" is in motion!  
  
###  
  
Claire d'Avenell looked in surprise at the small bay before her, the smoke from a number of chimneys drifting through the trees. Jean Claude came to stand beside her. "Where is this?" she asked, her eyes taking in the beautiful scene before her.  
  
"Tortuga," he admitted. "Although the town is a good few hours walk away, so you do not get any trouble..."  
  
"An' Will is a good swordsman... yer'll get no trouble!" Neither had noticed Jack come to stand beside them. "Yer can have two hours ashore Jean Claude, but then we have to leave."  
  
"Leave?" Jean Claude turned to him in surprise. "Why?" Claire's face fell, unnoticed by either man. She had enjoyed her time on the pirate ship, surprisingly so, and was disappointed that it appeared she was to be left with strangers. Just as quickly, she masked it.  
  
"I have some family matters t' take care of," Jack said. "Now that Mary is sorted I need t' go t' London..."  
  
"Again?" Jean Claude looked at him in shock.  
  
"Again," Jack confirmed. "Two hours Jean Claude!" He strode away, shouting orders to the rest of the crew that they would only be taking on fresh water and supplies.  
  
Jean Claude ordered a ship's boat lowered, bringing Claire's belongings in their new trunk from below. "I hope you will like it here," he said. "When we get back from England I will be able to spend longer ashore, but the Captain wishes to be away quickly." He helped her down into the boat, held steady by Benedict Frazer and Lonan Kree, passing the babies and then the trunk down before climbing down himself. "Will and Elizabeth Turner live here," he explained as they headed to shore. "He used to be the blacksmith at Port Royal, and is a friend of the Captain." He smiled as he saw Billy and Eilis racing from the house to meet them. ""There is also the nephew of the Commodore, Catherine's Aunt and Charlotte - who would be half-sister to Nicolas..."  
  
"And those two?" she asked, indicating the two excited children on the beach.  
  
"That would be Billy - Will's son, and Eilis. She is a foundling. Her sister and her live here as well..." His expression darkened. "Their father and his crew were slaughtered by my brother... so there are more connections here than you may at first understand... He turned, jumping from the boat to help the others beach it before helping Claire from the boat. "Back you fiends!" he cursed, jumping as Eilis' wooden sword caught him on the thigh. "Ow!" He grabbed her by the collar. "We are only here for a few hours - play nice!"  
  
"Yes Jean Claude," she pouted, swatting him again with her sword before running off, laughing manically. Claire chuckled.  
  
He rolled his eyes, grateful to see Elizabeth standing on the porch. "This way," he said, leading her towards the house.  
  
"More refugees?" Elizabeth smiled, studying the brunette woman at his side.  
  
"Elizabeth, may I introduce Claire d'Avenell, wet-nurse to my nephew Nicolas and her son Martin." He indicated the two babies.  
  
"She did it again?" Elizabeth gasped in shock. Claire noted her words without comment, her opinion of Mary dropping even further - if that were possible.  
  
"It seems Mary has a habit of leaving her children," he agreed, "but I couldn't leave the child to be raised by his grandparents now - could I?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes rounded with horror at the thought of any child having to grow up in the Spense household. "You are most welcome," she smiled warmly at Claire who returned her smile. "This household is chaotic, but I am sure you will get used to it!"  
  
"I am sure I will," she replied dryly, "when not being attacked by small red haired pirates!"  
  
Elizabeth and Jean Claude laughed. She frowned, looking out at the Black Pearl. "Are Jack and Kitty not coming ashore?" Elizabeth puzzled.  
  
"The Captain said something about needing to go to London - we leave in two hours," Jean Claude explained, watching as Benedict and Lonan spoke with Will, heading towards a shack where he knew stores were kept. Obviously Jack had spoken with him before they had left for New Orleans and arranged to have supplies ready for their return. He wondered what it was that Jack wanted all possible speed.  
  
"London again?" Elizabeth worried. "Is that safe?"  
  
"Maybe not," Jean Claude admitted, "but needs be as needs must..."  
  
For a moment Elizabeth wondered if Rose knew, but decided against speaking. She turned to Claire. "Here, let me take one of those boys from you," she smiled. "You can have Theodore's old room, although we will have to find something for the boys..."  
  
"Horton made a cradle onboard," Jean Claude offered. "I'll get it sent across."  
  
"Thank you Jean Claude, that would be a help," Elizabeth smiled, taking his nephew from the wet-nurse. "Come, I will show you round..."  
  
Jean Claude nodded politely to Claire. "Until later then Madame," he said. If Jack wanted supplies taken on quickly then he had better help.  
  
"Merci Jean Claude," she smiled. "Safe journey..." She looked for a moment as if she wanted to say something else, but turned and followed Elizabeth into the house. Jean Claude watched both women go before turning towards the shack to help sort the supplies. He did not see either women again before the Black Pearl sailed.  
  
### 


	13. London Bound

Usual disclaimers... pfft!  
  
###  
  
June  
  
The journey to Ostend had been uneventful, and the weather had been so much better than their last foray here Jack reflected, grateful that they had sailed around the north of Scotland in the summer. Their journey before, in the deep of winter, had been horrendous and he had been exceedingly grateful not to have had any damage to the Black Pearl. When they had reached Ostend, Catherine had shaved his beard and removed his beads and trinkets from his hair, placing them safely in her jewellery box before cutting his hair again - Mr Wells was reborn. They had left the Black Pearl safely anchored in the harbour at Ostend and taken passage anonymously on a trader, travelling as lightly as possible.  
  
Jack smiled, glancing across at Catherine, her head resting sleepily on his shoulder as the coach bumped its tortuous way through the countryside surrounding London. Again, she wore a plain dress, but not the green, opting instead for the cream dress that Jean Claude had bought with its dainty embroidered bodice. Her pearl necklace and earrings had joined Jack's beads in the box, replaced with the simple pendant and silver earrings and her shoulders were shaded from the sun with her creamy shawl.  
  
"Have you travelled far Mister Wells?" the man sitting opposite him asked. Arthur Pyle, a banker from London, was returning to the city with his wife from visiting her relatives in Canterbury and had joined their coach following the overnight stop. He and his wife, a plump, grey-haired woman who threatened at times to spill out of her dress had spoken non-stop during the morning, mainly to another gentleman who had been fortunate in only travelling until lunch and had not needed to travel further on the coach.  
  
"From the Americas," he drawled, falling easily into his cultured American accent.  
  
"What a long way!" Mildred Pyle gasped, her hands waving as she expressed her shock. For a moment Jack's eyes were caught by the rings on her fingers, professionally noting the quality of the stones. "And your wife travels with you?"  
  
"I would not travel without her," he smiled, taking one of her hands in his.  
  
"But it must be terribly dangerous for a woman?" Arthur said, his shock evident in his voice.  
  
"No more than a coach ride through Kent," Jack shrugged, wondering what they would think if they really knew who he and Catherine were and that his wife was probably more dangerous than any highwayman they might encounter.  
  
"You fear we might be robbed!" Mildred squeaked in shock, worriedly glancing out of the windows and clutching the stout box on her lap tightly. Jack wished he could peek inside the box, wondering if the contents were as tempting as what she wore visibly and cursing the need to maintain his façade.  
  
"I am sure we are perfectly safe," Jack assured her, wishing Catherine would wake up. He started tracing circles with his thumb in the palm of her hand, wondering if she was feigning sleep to avoid their companions. "Are you alright dear?" he asked, smiling as she yawned.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked hopefully, sighing as she looked out of the window and seeing only hedges, fields and a few houses.  
  
"We went through Blackheath a while ago, so it shouldn't be much longer..." Jack smiled.  
  
"You've been to London before?" Arthur pressed. "You clearly know the route."  
  
"My business takes me many places," Jack evaded.  
  
"And what is that?" Mildred asked, wide-eyed. "It sounds quite exciting..."  
  
"Fine goods," Jack drawled. "Luxuries out, furs and such back..."  
  
"Business is good I take it?" Arthur enquired, his eyes judging their clothes which, although a little dusty from the road, were clearly of quality if not of the latest design.  
  
"Good enough," Jack replied, wishing the man would just shut up. He looked out of the window, relieved to see the outskirts of London clearly approaching. "Look my dear," he smiled to Catherine. "London!"  
  
She leaned across him, smiling as he brushed her ear with his lips. "Will you take me to see the Abbey," she smiled. "I've heard it is very grand!"  
  
"Not as grand they say as the alterations the King is having done at Buckingham House," Arthur chortled. "Now that will be truly impressive when it is done..."  
  
"Really?" Jack asked, pleased to get the conversation onto a safer, neutral subject.  
  
"Indeed," Arthur pronounced. "He bought it recently for the Queen, so that she could be more comfortable when in London... "  
  
Jack winced as they went over a particularly bad pothole. "Comfort would be nice," he grimaced, pointing out landmarks to Catherine and effectively excluding the Pyles from his conversation. He felt the coach slow, the driver calling the horses to a halt outside of the Red Lion . "Here we are dear," he announced, gathering the small travelling case from beneath his feet. He waited for the others to leave before assisting Catherine from the coach. "Let's find you a nice inn for the night..." With only a cursory nod towards their travelling companions, he took her arm and headed confidently through the thronging crowd.  
  
###  
  
Frank Ossett looked in surprise at the woman across the street. It was her - it had to be! He had not forgotten the beautiful woman onboard the Thames Rose and cautiously followed her through the crowded streets. Noting the name of the inn, he headed quickly to the Waike household. Mister Stephen Waike would be interested, very interested in his news.  
  
###  
  
Jack wrapped his arms about her, holding her close in the unfamiliar room that they had hired at the King's Rest Inn. It was near enough to the family house to observe, yet far enough away to prevent accidentally meeting his family. He knew both of them were on edge, cautious of any possible danger - there would be no lovemaking until they were safely back onboard the Black Pearl. He blew out the candle. "I'll go look over th' place late t'night..." he slurred. "I'll slip out th' window but yer'd best stay here an' rest..." He knew the coach ride had tired her. "An' I'll show yer th' Abbey in th' morning!"  
  
Catherine murmured her agreement sleepily, wriggling uncomfortably in her undershift. Only when he knew she was fully asleep did Jack ease quietly from the bed, pulling on his shirt and weapons before climbing out of the window. If he could get the letter tonight, all the better... they could head home in the morning.  
  
###  
  
Okay girls, that is all for today. I've the next chapters typed but unedited... so if you want them you have to review – savvy?  
  
Ani! I saw that! Stop kicking the others in the queue... behave you bad poppet! ;) 


	14. Plans Awry

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Only three chapters at the moment. Mul accidentally edited Chapters 18 and 19 before realising she had not done 16 or 17... so she kindly looked at 16 for me before she had to dash out. We are hoping to have another big editing session tomorrow (Friday) so there should be another batch of chapters up within a day or so...  
  
I've got the flu but I'm on a roll!  
  
For those of you that could not place him, Frank Ossett was the carpenter on the Thames Rose, the ship that Catherine was taken to London by Stephen from Cape Town... the one that boarded up the window.  
  
###  
  
"Are you sure?" Stephen Waike asked, eyes boring into Frank's startled face. He had known that his employer would be interested to hear of the woman, but he had not expected quite as much interest.  
  
"Yes Mister Waike," he confirmed. "It was her! She was with a dark haired man, respectable looking..."  
  
Stephen thought for a moment, figuring the man was likely to be his brother John. He was probably disguised, for his eccentric guise that he had seen him in previously would draw comment in the respectable streets of London. "Leave this to me," he said quietly, his voice dropping to a threat. "And tell no one!"  
  
"Yes Sir," Frank nodded, suddenly wishing he was elsewhere. The gaze of his employer made him uncomfortable... very uncomfortable. "I'll be off then..." Stephen Waike nodded and Frank gratefully fled.  
  
For a moment he thought to himself, quietly delighting in the knowledge. At last he could have revenge on his brother and the bitch he had married... revenge that he had long plotted. He rose from his chair, walking through to the conservatory where his father liked to sit amongst the luxurious foliage. "Father," he smiled. "I have some news... it appears that bitch is back!"  
  
His father was a shrewd man, his sharpness not dimmed as yet by age. "I've told you not to call her that," he chided. "It is unseemly to hear such vulgarity on your lips."  
  
"My apologies father," Stephen acknowledged, but his mind repeated the insult.  
  
George Waike looked up at him. "Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
"At the King's Rest... with a dark haired man which I suspect to be John," he said.  
  
George nodded, instantly thinking of who owed him favours, and who he could buy if the need arose. He smiled, a predatory smile that momentarily unsettled his son. "Right, this is what I want you to do!"  
  
###  
  
Catherine screamed as the door burst inwards, a blade at her throat before she could even think of reaching for a weapon. "Don't even breathe pirate!" a voice ordered, gradually revealed to be a Sergeant as a candle was brought into the room. He grabbed her arm, looking closely at the tattoo. "This is her!" he confirmed, hauling her from the bed and pushing her towards one of his men.  
  
"Please, I don't know what you..." Catherine began to protest as strong arms bound her hands behind her back.  
  
The man approached closer until he was standing close enough for her to smell his breath. "Where is he?" he demanded. "You husband - that Caribbean scum!"  
  
"Not here!" Catherine lashed out angrily at him, kicking with her feet, but he danced back with an agility at odds with his appearance.  
  
"Uh uh!" he tutted, nodding to two of his men. A gag was roughly placed in her mouth and the second man produced a small hessian sack, covering her face. Frantically she continued to struggle until she felt a blow to her head and the world went even blacker.  
  
###  
  
Jack smiled, easing open the window of his old bedroom. He doubted his father had even realised that the latch was broken, a fact he had taken advantage of on many occasions as a young boy. The house was in darkness, but he crept through the corridors with an ease born of long association, reaching cautiously for the door to his mother's bedroom. Even when he had lived there, his parents had not slept together, and from what Catherine had told him of her time in the house, nothing had changed. Silently he padded across the room towards where she had kept her bible... but it was not there.  
  
"Looking for this?" George Waike's voice drifted through the darkness. Jack whirled, seeing - too late - George sitting in the shadows behind the door. He held a slim piece of paper in his hand and with a lurch Jack realised that he knew.  
  
"Give it to me!" he snarled, dropping any pretence of his disguise.  
  
"Where is she?" George demanded. "Where is my wife?"  
  
"Somewhere where you'll never find her," Jack sneered.  
  
"And what of your own wife? Catherine, wasn't it?" He smiled, sending Jack's heart to his mouth. "Will you ever find her?"  
  
George chortled on seeing the look of horror on Jack's face as he took a half-pace towards the door. "What have you done you bastard?" Jack demanded angrily, drawing his pistol.  
  
"Now, now," George sighed. "We both know that you are the bastard, and not me... but then I've always known!"  
  
"But then why..." Jack stuttered, looking to the letter.  
  
"Because it served my purpose to overlook it... and now it has repaid me nicely." He grinned. "Guards!"  
  
Jack looked in horror as the door to the bathroom opened, a number of red- coated soldiers emerging. He turned to George, snarling with rage. Sensing the opportunity fading, Jack fired, his shot taking his one-time father in the head. He snatched the letter, turning to face the soldiers who stood in shock at his actions. Seeing one of them reach for a pistol Jack acted, running for the window and crashing through, falling to ground below as the shot rang out.  
  
He grunted, for a moment the wind knocked from him as he landed awkwardly. Jack reached for his shoulder, wincing as his hand came away wet - blood. "Kitty..." he muttered, picking himself up and stumbling across the cobbles towards the inn. He ran, a blind panic that did not pass until he was nearly at the inn. He stopped, drawing a ragged breath as he realised that they were probably waiting for him there and that if he fell into their trap then there was nothing he could do to help his wife. The streets were quiet... too quiet. He forced himself to walk, hoping nobody would pay attention to a walking man.  
  
Grateful that his dark coat did not show the blood, Jack turned down a side street, pocketing a stone before climbing awkwardly onto the roof. He crept along cautiously, jumping narrow gaps until he found himself opposite their window. He frowned, noting that it had been shut. Catherine would have left it open, knowing he would return that way. Hefting the stone in his hand he threw it, smashing one of the panes of glass with his skilled shot. A face peered from the window - but it was not his wife. For a moment Jack could have curled up and cried, realising that he was too late to prevent what George taking his wife, horrified to admit that he had no idea where to look for her. If they were looking for him then he could not search easily...  
  
He froze, recognising the voice of his half-brother in the street below. He knew he was hurt and that he would have to heal before he could retaliate - but he had loitered too long on the rooftops. Grunting with effort he crept away, only dropping to the streets when he was well clear of the inn. He would find a place to hide up, get the shot out, and then consider his options.  
  
### 


	15. Jailed

Usual disclaimers... ho-hum!  
  
###  
  
Catherine found herself thrown into a wagon, a barred door shutting with a clang. Briefly she tested her bonds, but the ropes were securely tied. Dejectedly she lay there, bouncing as the wagon rumbled across the cobbled streets, wondering where Jack was and afraid that he had been caught - how else could the soldiers have found her. She shook her head - no, Jack would not have told them where she was, she knew that... so what had happened?  
  
She tensed as the wagon lurched to a halt, rolling to the front of the cage with the motion. Rough hands dragged her, feet first from the cage, catching her before her head hit the ground. "Easy does it Joe," a voice echoed, laughing as she found herself helped upright. "Don't want to damage the goods yet, do we?"  
  
"Well, we can have some fun later," the one she assumed was Joe chuckled. She struggled as he roughly squeezed her breasts. "Eh darling," he chuckled, "lots of fun in the dark cells..."  
  
She tried to kick out, but found only air, her captors' chuckles mocking her efforts as they forced her down some steps. A heavy lock sounded and she found herself thrown to the floor, her head hitting the dusty dirt floor with a thud. She lay there, groaning, listening to the door shut, the heavy clang of the key turning.  
  
For hours she lay there, listening to the sounds of the jail, the clanks, the echoes, the pleas of those incarcerated with her. Guards patrolled past her door, their ponderous tread heavy on the stone floor. She strained to hear their conversation, catching the word pirate. "Yeah, caught him without even a fight," he laughed. "Just kept asking about his wife..."  
  
A sob caught in her throat. She would have cried out but the gag stifled her cries. For a moment she prayed she had misheard.  
  
"Yeah," the voice came again. "Strange that! Seems a long way to come to hang though!"  
  
No... it could be no other. Her heart sank and she lay there in the darkness, crying without care as to who could hear her. The unthinkable had happened - they had caught Jack.  
  
###  
  
"Thank you gentlemen," Stephen Waike smiled, handing a bag of money to each. "Are you sure she heard?"  
  
"She heard alright the way she was crying," the Sergeant laughed, secreting his money safely within his jacket. "Pleasure doing business with you again Mister Waike..." He paused. "I was sorry to hear about your father..."  
  
"We'll catch Sparrow soon enough,," he replied sadly, whilst secretly thinking himself glad to be free of his father's restraints. The Waike fortune was now his - as was the large family home - and he had every intention of availing himself of it at the first opportunity.  
  
"There was a trail of blood," the one called Joe offered. "But it disappeared down near the inn..." He shrugged apologetically.  
  
"We hold the one thing he cares about," Stephen smiled. "He won't go far and then he will pay for my father's murder and hang like the scum he is!"  
  
"Until the morning then..." the Sergeant nodded.  
  
"I will be there," Stephen acknowledged, delighting in the thought of breaking the woman that had so defied him before.  
  
###  
  
Eventually the door to her cell opened. Dimly Catherine could hear the sound of birdsong, wondering briefly if it was dawn. She tensed, hearing voices - one of which she recognised. The sack was removed from her head and she blinked, squinting to see in the suddenly bright light.  
  
"That is her," Stephen Waike said. "Thank you Sergeant." The man nodded and two guards hauled her to her somewhat unsteady feet as they removed her gag.  
  
"Where's Jack!" she demanded, trying to struggle. "Where is he you bastard!"  
  
His blow would have floored her again if it had not been for the guards holding her. "I'd keep a civil tongue in your mouth," he warned, reaching into his jacket for a piece of paper. "I take it you can read?" He held it before her, watching as her face paled in horror. She had seen such sheets before, pasted to walls and doors throughout towns, announcing the latest wanted people or delighting in their capture. Her eyes scanned it, tears streaming down her face without care of what Stephen or her captors might think.  
  
"No!" she screamed, trying to lunge at him. "No! Let me see him! Take me to him! Damn you, you bastard! This was your doing, I know it!"  
  
Again he hit her. "I have managed to intercede on your behalf," he said, "so I suggest you start being nicer to me." He leaned closer, cautious of her feet. "You could still join your husband on the gallows..."  
  
"Willingly!" she spat, enraged beyond reasoning, watching with satisfaction as her spittle dribbled down his face. His next blow knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Take her to the ship," he ordered, reaching to his pocket for a handkerchief. He dabbed his face. "Ensure she is securely manacled," he ordered. "She's as slippery as her late husband..." He walked out of the cell, chuckling to himself as he realised she was already broken.  
  
###  
  
Jack hissed, prising the shot out with his dagger before trying to cauterise the wound by heating the same dagger in the flame of the tallow candle. He knew he would not be able to hide for long in the disused warehouse, but had to make himself appear respectable again before he could search for Catherine. His heart lurched again as he thought of her in his brother's control, fearing even more than ever as he had killed George. He patted his pocket, reassured to feel the letter still within, before blowing out the candle - it would not do for the light to be seen. He slouched in the corner, a few torn sacks making for an uncomfortable bed as he tried to get some sleep. He would try to find her once it was dark.  
  
###  
  
But darkness came and went, and Jack did not wake. He had lost more blood than he had realised and a sheen of sweat soon covered his brow. He tossed, moaning in his sleep, crying out for Catherine.  
  
###  
  
Jack woke with a start. He did not know how long he had slept, but feeling his face realised it must have been for some days. Groggily he clambered to his feet, shocked to see how much the warehouse was out of focus. He sat back down again, admitting to himself that he needed help and that the only help he could trust was far away. Cautiously he peered at his shoulder, wincing at the angry red flesh that was clearly not healing. He knew he would be of little help to Catherine if he died from his wound, or if he managed to get himself caught in his delirium. "Nothin' fer it," he muttered to himself, regretfully admitting that he would have to return to the ship. A two day carriage ride would be faster by horse and he was grateful that Little Feather had taught him to ride... for tonight he would ride for his wife.  
  
### 


	16. Diverging Threads

Usual disclaimers... don't you just hate them?  
  
Last chapter today... but there should be more tomorrow... I promise!  
  
###  
  
When Catherine came to she found herself locked in the hold of a ship. She knew she was afloat, long association with the sounds and smells of ships had taught her that. It was dark, pitch black and she felt around her cautiously. Although her hands were now untied, her left ankle was chained to a heavy eye in the floor. She found a chamber pot, thankfully unused but obviously intended for her – clearly she would be there for some time. Sighing, she reached up, running her hands through her...  
  
"Bloody hell!" she cursed, gingerly touching her shorn tresses. Jack had loved her hair, and now they had reduced it to an inch of stubble. She could only guess what she looked like for she had seen convicts shipped before and from the tenderness of her face she assumed that the blows from Stephen had left bruising. Worriedly she checked the rest of her belongings, realising that her earrings and pendant were gone. At least they had not appeared to take her wedding ring... at least they were not that ungodly.  
  
Her wedding ring... a sob caught in her throat as she remembered the page that Stephen had shown her. Jack! They had hanged Jack! She had not even been given the chance to say goodbye to him. Tears welled in her eyes and she crumpled to the floor, hugging her hand to her chest, rocking slowly as the tears streamed down her face. Jack... Jack was dead.  
  
###  
  
Stephen sat in the Captain's cabin, supping brandy with the Captain. "As we agreed..." he murmured, sliding a bag of coins across the table. "Do what you will with her, but she is to be kept alive. I have had papers drawn up for her bondage when you reach the Americas – the buyers details are clearly shown! Give them the papers and the letter and our business is complete."  
  
"Of course Mister Waike," the Captain replied, wondering exactly why this woman warranted such personal attention from such an important man as Stephen Waike and why she had not been sent on the usual prison transports. She had been brought aboard, hooded and manacled even though she had been unconscious. As soon as he set sail he intended to go and speak with her, suddenly wondering exactly what he had gotten himself in to. "But if you will excuse me, we must make ready to sail if we are not to miss the tide..."  
  
"I understand," Stephen smiled graciously, rising from his chair. "Until you are next in London..."  
  
Captain Matthew Ferneham nodded politely, escorting Stephen from the ship. As soon as his guest's feet touched the quayside he turned, shouting orders to his crew to make ready to sail. He wanted to be clear of London as quickly as he could.  
  
###  
  
He looked at his captive in the flickering light of his lantern. She was curled up asleep, her left hand clenched tightly against her body, clad in just her undershift. He thought her face could have been pretty underneath the bruises, wondering what her hair had been like before it had been shorn. "What was your crime..." he muttered to himself, startled to find hazel eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Love," she whispered, starting to cry again, her lips forming the words "Dead, he's dead..." but no sound came out.  
  
Matthew frowned, for a moment hardly catching the single word she uttered, shocked at the reaction his words had caused. He had been warned she was a pirate, not to trust her in the slightest, but he could tell genuine grief and he had no doubt of her tears.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm dead... just dead..." she replied between sobs. "Now or tomorrow, it matters little to me..."  
  
He stared at her aghast. Her face gave credence to her words – never had he seen an expression so devoid of life. "Whilst there is life there is hope," he smiled reassuringly, unsure how to handle the situation.  
  
She looked at him with dead, expressionless eyes. "I used to believe that... once," she whispered. "But now I have neither..."  
  
Matthew coughed, realising he had no idea what to say or do. "I'll see that food and water are brought to you," he offered. "And once we are clear of land you may walk the decks... you are going into bondage Mistress, you won't die," he said, hoping to comfort her. "In seven years you will have your freedom..."  
  
Catherine merely smiled knowingly at him for in her heart and mind she was already dead.  
  
###  
  
Jack swayed wildly as he staggered down the gangplank from the trader that he had crossed the English Channel on. People gave him a wide berth, fearing that he was sick, his body dripping with sweat from the shot that he feared was slowly killing him. He had to get to the Black Pearl – to Ned Cotton. He had managed to remove the shot, but somehow it had become infected either with something left inside or from the none-too-clean surroundings he had been forced to hide in. Riding non-stop from London had not helped his fever.  
  
"Captain?" Oran's shocked voice brought him to a sudden halt. He swayed, peering closely at the Irishman. "Jesus Captain! What happened!" He looked around worriedly. "Where's Kitty?"  
  
"Taken," Jack slurred, half-falling against his helmsman. "Need Cotton..."  
  
Oran helped Jack back onto the Black Pearl shouting for Ned. Jean Claude and the crew clustered around worriedly. "Get us home," Jack ordered. "Senior crew meetin' once we've set sail!"  
  
Jean Claude looked worriedly at Oran, but he simply nodded, helping Jack into the cabin. Ned Cotton came running, taking one look a Jack before running back to his own small cabin for his medical bag as the crew hurried to obey Jack's order. Isaac and Paul dashed down the gangplank to search for those crew members still ashore, knowing they would have barely an hour.  
  
Ned returned to find Jack sagged in one of the chairs in his cabin, his head resting face down on the table. Worriedly he pushed Jack back upright, quickly finding the wound. He grimaced, realising that he would have to open the wound and allow the poison to clear before he could cauterise it. He gestured that he needed Jack to lie upon the table, Oran helping him to remove Jack's jacket and shirt. He looked closely at the holes, relieved to see that none of the fabric had been taken inside by the shot – at least that meant he would not have to dig in the already inflamed wound.  
  
Sending Oran for a bucket of sea water he carefully probed the wound, cutting across it to allow the poison to escape. Using a clean cloth he eased as much as he could, rinsing it with the sea water before dabbing it again. When he had cleaned it as much as he could he reached for one of Jack's bottles of rum, pouring it across the opening.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jack cursed. "Are you trying t' kill me?" He glared at Ned, snaring the bottle from his grasp and taking a heavy swig. He looked up as Jean Claude entered the cabin.  
  
"Fearnan and Hallam are just returning with those ashore," he said. "What course Captain?"  
  
"Will's bay," he sighed heavily. "We can do nothing here..." He groaned as he eased himself upright, sliding his feet to the ground as he heard the anchor chain being raised. "We'll hold th' meeting at th' helm," he slurred, lurching to his feet. Oran reached to support him again, but he batted his hand away.  
  
Jack staggered up the stairs to the quarter deck, slouching on an upturned barrel. Either the rum was not working or he had not drank enough. He took several further swigs, relieved to feel the pain deaden. He waited until Jean Claude, Oran, Ned and Isaac joined him before speaking quietly. "Some of yer know this, some of yer don't – but I trust it won't be going any further... savvy?" A chorus of 'aye' greeted his words. "I was born a Waike – th' man holding Kitty is m' half-brother Stephen..." He smiled bitterly, knowing he had their full attention. "Rose is m' mother – she left a note to m' real father hidden in her bible, but it appears that George knew about it all th' time..."  
  
"That is what you came back for?" Oran gasped. "A note!"  
  
"A note that could ruin th' honour of m' mother." He sighed. ""Kitty knew th' reasons an' accepted th' risks, but we hadn't been in London even one night." He looked up at Jean Claude, despair in his eyes. "How did he know?" he demanded, although he knew they did not know the answers. "I'd gone t' scout th' house an' get th' note if I could... I barely escaped, but Kitty was taken b'fore I could get back t' her..."  
  
"Do you have any clue as to where she might be?" Jean Claude asked.  
  
Jack shook his head. "It's worse than that," he muttered.  
  
"What can be worse than what you've told us?" Oran puzzled.  
  
"When I escaped I killed George," Jack admitted. "Stephen now runs th' business... and we all know that he likes t' beat women... worse than George did!"  
  
"You said that George knew of your parentage," Jean Claude reasoned. "Does Stephen know?"  
  
"I have no idea," Jack said heavily. "But half-brother or full-brother, he'll not treat Kitty gently..."  
  
"Then surely we have to go to London?" Isaac protested.  
  
Jack looked up at him. "I wish it were that simple," he said. "Stephen's business contacts span the Mediterranean, the Americas, Africa... he could send her anywhere. He is a thug, not stupid – I doubt he will keep her where we can look...an' they'll be expectin' us t' try. She probably isn't even in London anymore..."  
  
"So what can we do?" Oran asked, his fear for Catherine clear on his face. "We can't just leave her!"  
  
"We have t' return t' Will's bay an' then we will make sure we have Stephen's attention." He smiled darkly. "We are going t' hit every ship that has connections with the Waike name until he is ruined. Unless we strike lucky, we won't find her until he tell us where she is..."  
  
Jean Claude nodded at the sense of this, his hand steady on the wheel as he guided the Black Pearl northwards through the North Sea, again avoiding the English Channel. It would not help Catherine if they were to get themselves caught or sunk  
  
### 


	17. America Bound

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
You girls have been good... so here are six chapters today... I really must get the flu more often!  
  
###  
  
"Captain?" Matthew Ferneham looked up at this quartermaster, placing the book that he was reading to one side. "She has touched nothing again Sir," he said apologetically. "Not even the water..."  
  
Matthew sighed and shook his head. He had promised Stephen Waike that she would be delivered alive, but she seemed determined to die. "Bring her here," he ordered. "We will force her to eat if we must... see that fresh food and water is brought to my cabin as well."  
  
"Aye Captain," the man replied, turning and stomping along the deck.  
  
Sighing heavily, Matthew rose, picking up his book and tucking it beneath the pillow of his bunk. "Well Mister Shakespeare," he smiled, "we will have to learn of the fate of Perdita another time..." He frowned on hearing a commotion onboard, striding from the cabin to find his prisoner half- concealed beneath the bodies of two of his crew. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.  
  
"She's a crazy woman Captain," one of the men looked up, trying to prevent Catherine wriggling beneath him. "Ow! Watch her Mark, she bites!"  
  
"Well?" Matthew pressed.  
  
"Damn fool woman tried to throw herself overboard, Sir," he explained, cautiously hauling her to her feet. He held her tightly, her arm tight behind her back, gradually adding more pressure until she stopped kicking.  
  
Matthew sighed as he realised what she probably intended. The sea was rough and by the time they had managed to turn the ship she would most likely have been lost to view... and with no land in sight she would certainly have drowned. He walked forward, staring angrily at her. "Never," he shouted, "never have I seen a woman so determined to die!" He poked her in the chest with his finger. "But I gave my word to Mister Waike that you would reach the Americas alive and by the heavens you will do so!" He turned to his man. "Take her to my cabin Walker, but see she is restrained..."  
  
"Aye Sir," he acknowledged, man-handling Catherine through the cabin doors and forcing her to sit. Fearing another outburst he quickly fastened the chain on her ankle about the stout leg of the table. It was bolted to the cabin floor and there was no way that she would be moving that. He glanced up as Captain Ferneham entered and made to leave.  
  
"Hold a minute," Matthew ordered, placing the food and drink on the table before her. "Fetch some rope and return." He looked to Catherine. "Mistress... what is your name?"  
  
"My name matters to nobody but myself," she said bitterly.  
  
"But I must call you something..." he argued – even her papers had not said what her name was. He was unsurprised when she did not answer. "Alright, if you will not speak then I will name you myself," he decided, his eyes falling to the spine of his book poking out beneath his pillow – why did his characters have to have such outlandish names. He paused, smiling, suddenly remembering the name of the playwright's wife. "I will address you as Anne," he declared.  
  
Catherine snorted derisively.  
  
Matthew ignored her. "I will ask you one time politely – please eat." He nodded to Jacob Walker who had returned and stood behind her. Before she could react her hands were grabbed and tied tightly to the chair. "If that is the way you wish it," he sighed. "Hold her head."  
  
Unable to move, Catherine tried to bite him as he forced her mouth open, pouring in some of the water before holding her nose and making her swallow. She coughed, some of it going the wrong way, hardly given time to recover before he poured more.  
  
"You will drink and you will eat my dear Anne," he grimaced, snatching his hand back as she made yet another attempt to bite him. He snapped, slapping her face and adding yet another set of bruises to those already purpling her skin. Almost immediately he regretted his actions, watching as tears welled again in her eyes. "Mistress," he said softly. "If I release your hands, will you please eat..."  
  
Catherine knew it was hopeless to fight, realising that if she did not eat then they would force her in much the same way as they had made her drink. She would not be permitted to take her own life, that much was abundantly clear. Sniffing she nodded.  
  
"Good," he smiled. "Release her hands Walker and leave us," he ordered, waiting whilst his crewman obeyed before sitting opposite to Catherine. "I do not know about you, but I am most definitely hungry!" He piled a plate with food and pushed it towards her. "Eat."  
  
Reluctantly Catherine ate, the taste of the food nearly choking her, but he did not let up until she had cleared the plate and had drunk two tumblers of water. When she had finished he nodded. "If I return you to the hold, will I have the same problems as earlier?"  
  
"Probably," she replied quietly.  
  
Although he was astonished by her admission, he hid his reaction. "Well in that case you will stay here," Matthew announced. "I will arrange a longer length of chain so you can reach the head through there." He pointed to a side door. "And I will bring you some blankets. It will likely get cold mid-Ocean." He paused. "Excuse me, but I have duties." He rose, leaving her sitting there as he went to take the helm, puzzling over his strange prisoner.  
  
###  
  
When he returned to the cabin that evening he was surprised to find Catherine already asleep, curled up under the blankets. Her eyes were puffy and he suspected that she had been crying again. He sat for a moment, staring at her, wishing he knew who she was and wondering if he could turn that to his advantage. Once he had delivered her he would make some enquiries... a female, red-haired pirate with a tattoo of a swallow skimming the waves in front of a sun. "Goodnight Anne," he muttered, heading to his bunk. For a moment he considered reading, but it was late, so he placed the book carefully on the floor and climbed beneath the blankets. Perdita would have to wait.  
  
### 


	18. At Will's Bay

Usual disclaimers... surely you are used to that by now!  
  
###  
  
July  
  
Jack sighed despondently as he saw Will's bay appear before them, Oran skilfully guiding the Black Pearl into the safety it offered. It was hurricane season and they had been lucky on the crossing from England. They had sailed through a number of bad storms and the Black Pearl would need to be repaired before she could be considered fully seaworthy, but they had survived. And survival meant that he could take the fight to the Americas, then harass Stephen's ships until he was forced to return Catherine. He did not think that his half-brother would kill her for he knew that he would want to keep her as leverage against him. "Leverage," he snorted to himself, "cut m' bloody balls off more like!"  
  
"I'll arrange a boat for you Captain," Jean Claude offered, knowing Jack's mind was elsewhere – like the majority of the crew onboard.  
  
"Thank you," he sighed, reaching inside his jacket and ensuring the letter was still there. He had read it since it had already been opened by George, but he would not admit to having done so unless really pressed. A splash sounded as the anchors hit the water, closely followed by one of the ship's boats.  
  
"Come," Jean Claude said, "I'll row you myself."  
  
Jack nodded and followed his quartermaster from the quarterdeck. For a moment he nearly lost control of his expression, seeing Eilis and Billy excitedly waiting for them on the beach. There would be no celebrations this day.  
  
"Let go if you need to Captain," Jean Claude said quietly as he rowed. "It is no disgrace to show your love for Kitty – we will get her back though, don't you worry!" He smiled encouragingly at him. "You once said you would walk to the gallows for her..."  
  
"I told you that?" Jack gasped.  
  
"Well, you were somewhat drunk at the time," Jean Claude admitted wryly. "But you need not feel that you have to hide your love for Kitty around me..."  
  
Jack nodded, grunting his acceptance of Jean Claude's words as the boat beached. Jack jumped quickly out. "I'll be back soon," he slurred, his voice not fully under control as he strode towards the house.  
  
"Jack!" Eilis cried in disappointment as he simply side-stepped her attack and continued walking.  
  
"Not today little pirate," Jean Claude warned, placing a hand on her arm to stop her running after him. "Let the Captain be..."  
  
Eilis looked up at him, puzzled momentarily by his attitude before turning her attention to Billy and attacking him instead. The two of them raced off along the beach in the opposite direction to that which Jack had taken.  
  
###  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth looked up, smiling as he entered, but her face quickly dropped to a frown when she saw his expression. "Jack, what is wrong?"  
  
"Where's m' mother?" he slurred.  
  
"In her room... she isn't up yet," Elizabeth explained, stunned as he walked straight past her towards the room. "Jack!" Anxiously she followed him, only to see him barge through the door and slam it in her face. For a moment she stood there, speechless, then paled as she heard Jack shouting.  
  
###  
  
Rose looked up, smiling as she saw Jack but her eyes became worried when she saw his face. "Jack?"  
  
"Your letter," he snarled, throwing it at her feet. "May yer precious honour rest in peace!"  
  
"Pardon?" she blinked. This was not the courteous man she had become used to.  
  
"He knew!" Jack shouted. "He bloody knew! All this time you've worried about it an' he has known since I was born!"  
  
"I..." she flustered. "I had no idea!"  
  
"An' no idea what yer've set in motion either!" Jack replied angrily. "Although yer don't need t' worry about George any more!"  
  
"Why?" Rose asked quietly, suddenly frightened of what he would say.  
  
"B'cause he is dead," Jack retorted. "George Waike is dead - dead by my hand! An' when I catch up with Stephen, he'll be dead too!"  
  
"Jack, no!" Rose looked up at him in shock. George was dead and now brother was set against brother. "What happened?"  
  
"George knew an' was waiting fer us!" he snarled. "Stephen has Kitty an' I don't know where!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Rose cried, her hands flying to her face. "How?"  
  
"I don't know," Jack shouted. "We hadn't even been there one bloody night!" His voice nearly broke and he shuddered, forcing himself back under control. "An' now mother yer will tell me every thing about Stephen – his friends, his ships, everything!"  
  
"Jack, you cannot kill your own brother!" Rose protested.  
  
"Try me!" he sneered. "Th' only thing I care about is t' regain m' wife – nothing an' nobody else matters, even you!" He glared at her angrily. "Write what yer know an' I'll send a man this evening..."  
  
"Jack... I..." Rose reached to place a hand on his arm, tears welling in her eyes. She had known that he loved his wife dearly, and she was fond of Catherine too... but to kill George and to try to kill Stephen. She shook her head. "I cannot do that," she said quietly. "I will not help you kill my son..."  
  
"If it wasn't for you an' that bloody letter then Kitty would be here... safe!" He took a step closer to his mother. "Write, damn you!"  
  
Rose swallowed, suddenly realising how frightening her son could truly be. "No," she repeated. "I will not help you kill him."  
  
"Then I'll see yer in Hell!" Jack exploded. "Fer if anything has happened t' Kitty..." He left his threat hanging, nearly wrenching the door from its hinges as he stormed from the room. He did not even see Elizabeth, so blinded was he by his rage. He strode down the beach, grateful to see that Jean Claude had already turned the boat around and was waiting for him. They pushed off together and it was not until they were nearly at the ship that Jack let go of the anger within him. "I think I need t' get drunk," he decided. "Very, very drunk!"  
  
###  
  
Elizabeth knocked on the open door. "Rose," she ventured softly, "are you alright?" She pushed the door open further, revealing Jack's mother sobbing on the bed. "Rose?"  
  
"He killed him," she sniffed, looking up at Elizabeth. "George is dead!"  
  
"I heard," Elizabeth apologised, for Jack's words had carried clearly to where she stood. "I take it from what Jack said that your true name is Waike... is that right?" Rose nodded slowly. "And Jack is a Waike?"  
  
Rose shook her head. "He was raised a Waike," she said, "but George was not his father..."  
  
"So you were unfaithful to George – and hence the letter? The one that Jack went to retrieve?" Elizabeth pressed, beginning to understand more of what was going on.  
  
"Yes," Rose said softly. "But I did not think this would happen!"  
  
"Will you help Jack?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.  
  
"How can I?" Rose cried. "If I do he will kill Stephen..."  
  
"And if Stephen hurts or kills Kitty?" Elizabeth frowned. "Kitty is Jack's life – you should know that by now..." She paused. "You should help Jack," she cautioned, "or make your way back to London for you will not be welcome here if you do not!"  
  
Rose looked up in shock. "You are a mother!" she protested. "How can you ask me to choose between my sons?"  
  
"Because I know what is right," Elizabeth sighed. "Do you honestly think Jack is wrong?" She smiled reassuringly at Rose as she looked up at her. "I will ask Will to go over to the Pearl later when things have calmed down," she offered. "Perhaps things will be clearer then?"  
  
"Thank you Elizabeth," Rose sniffed.  
  
"But in the meantime I strongly suggest you think on my words," Elizabeth warned. "This is not the place to be defending Stephen..." She turned, leaving her words hanging in the air. She needed to find out more what happened and she needed to speak with Will. Checking that the pie in the oven would not burn, she left the house and walked the short distance to the forge. Will would make everything alright – she knew he would.  
  
### 


	19. Onboard

Usual disclaimers... humbug!  
  
###  
  
Will looked up at the storm-damaged Black Pearl, wondering if there would be anything needing his attention before they were able to set sail. He wanted to talk to Jack, to find out what had happened, but Jean Claude blocked his path.  
  
"I need to see Jack," he explained, moving to walk around the Frenchman only to find his way blocked again.  
  
"Captain's drunk," Jean Claude explained. "He's seeing no-one..."  
  
"I've seen Jack drunk before," Will smiled, pushing open the cabin door only to stand rooted to the deck in shock. "Guess there is drunk and there is drunk," he gulped, staring at the empty, half-empty bottles of rum, a number of which had been smashed against the bulkhead. From the snoring coming from the bunk, Jack was clearly unconscious. "I see what you mean," he sighed.  
  
"If you have come with questions about Kitty, perhaps I can help you?" Jean Claude offered, nodding towards his own cabin.  
  
"Thank you," Will agreed, glancing back at Jack. He left the door ajar, reasoning that the place needed air – he was surprised that Jack could even breathe in there for the atmosphere was stifling. He followed the Frenchman down to the gun deck, nodding to those that he knew by name as he walked towards the stern of the ship.  
  
Jean Claude led the way to the senior crew cabins, a small parlour area shared between them. "Sit," he gestured to the nearest seat.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked immediately. "Elizabeth said that Jack came back and tore into Rose..."  
  
"How much do you know?" Jean Claude ventured, cautious of revealing what he knew of Jack.  
  
Will smiled. "If you are referring to Jack's true name," he guessed, "I know who Rose is and who George is not... and I know the reason that they went to London - the letter."  
  
"Well the Captain and Kitty arrived in London and booked into a quiet inn. He went to investigate about the letter and sneaked into the family house, but George was waiting for him with soldiers. It appears that he knew all the time that the Captain was not his true son and he killed George, but barely escaped. He was shot and the wound had nearly killed him by the time he got back to the Pearl..." Jean Claude explained.  
  
"And Kitty?" Will worried.  
  
"The Captain does not know," he sighed. "All he said is that George knew they were there and taunted him about her. He ran back to the inn but she had already been taken... there was nothing he could have done."  
  
"So Stephen has her... somewhere?" Will frowned.  
  
"Oui," Jean Claude confirmed. "And we all know how much of a gentleman he was the last time Kitty was in his grasp. How he will react knowing the Captain killed his father..." Jean Claude spread his hands wide, shrugging.  
  
"So that is why Jack wanted Rose to help?" Will asked.  
  
"If we know the names of the ships to attack and their routes, it would make life easier," Jean Claude admitted. "Do you think she will?"  
  
"Elizabeth has told her to leave the bay if she doesn't," Will said. "But what of Theodore? Surely he must be told..."  
  
"How?" Jean Claude wondered. "We cannot risk seeing him for he will likely be watched by the Governor's men... unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" Will pressed.  
  
"Unless young James was to escape and return to his uncle..." He looked closely at Will. "How has he been here? Would we be able to trust him?"  
  
Will considered carefully. "I think he would be safe to let go," he said. "He would tell his Uncle and Theodore but not reveal us to the Governor..."  
  
"That is the best we can hope for," Jean Claude agreed. "I will mention it to the Captain when he sobers up... the journey from England was too rough for him to get properly drunk and it will likely take him some time to sleep it off..."  
  
Will smiled ruefully. He did not think he could remember ever seeing Jack so drunk as to be unconscious before. "I will see what can be done ashore and speak with Elizabeth..."  
  
"Merci Will," Jean Claude smiled. "Perhaps we can sort it for the Captain before he wakes..." Both men looked at each other in silent understanding of what Catherine meant to Jack.  
  
"Perhaps we can," Will agreed. "But I'd best head back before Elizabeth starts to worry." He rose, turning for the door. "I'll come back if I have any news," he smiled.  
  
Jean Claude nodded, reaching for a bottle of brandy and taking a heavy swig. For a moment he wished he could join Jack in the oblivion that it offered but he knew that it was not possible. When they rescued Catherine, then he would drink, but not before.  
  
###  
  
When Will returned to the house he found Elizabeth busy baking. "I don't think Jack will be coming tonight," he warned.  
  
"Why ever not?" she puzzled.  
  
"Well the last I saw of Jack he was flat out unconscious in his cabin..." Will explained. He turned as Rose walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Unconscious! Is he alright?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"As well as can be," Will retorted, "considering he is blind drunk!"  
  
"But why?" Rose asked.  
  
"Because Jack cannot cope without Kitty! Hell, he would die for her! How do you think he feels when he cannot even be certain she is alive?" Will shouted. He rarely lost his temper, but Jack's mother made him want to throttle her. "What do you expect him to do? Walk up to Stephen and ask him nicely?" He took a step towards Rose, smiling as she stepped backwards. "Will you help or are you leaving?" he demanded.  
  
Rose knew what Stephen had done was wrong, but her love for both her sons could not be judged. "I will help," she offered, "as long as Jack vows to me he will not kill his brother..." She looked at Elizabeth, eyes pleading for her understanding. "I know Stephen is wrong, but he is still my son..."  
  
Will sighed. "Well, if that is the best you can do," he said, his voice softer. "And if that is sorted, I must see James."  
  
"Why?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"He will be returning home," Will said, "if he agrees to carry a secret message to Theo. We must tell him that Kitty is missing..."  
  
"Heavens, yes!" Elizabeth realised she had completely forgotten about Theodore in her concern over Jack. "I think he went fishing with Claire and the children..."  
  
Will looked around, realising that apart from Charlotte and the babies, the house was silent. The wet-nurse had fitted in well at the bay and, having discovered the fishing dory that Catherine had stolen from New Orleans had started to teach the children how to sail and fish from it. Billy was turning into quite a fisherman, when he could tear himself away from playing pirates with Eilis. "I'd best go and find them," he said for he knew where they would be.  
  
### 


	20. America

Usual disclaimers... but I want him!  
  
###  
  
August  
  
Captain Matthew Ferneham looked across the table at his prisoner for possibly the last meal they would share together. Despite being in his cabin for nearly a month he still knew next to nothing about her for she rarely spoke. Her hair had grown half an inch or so and did not look nearly so rough as it did when she had first come onboard. The bruising on her face had healed and his initial thought that she was pretty had been confirmed... or she would be if there were life in her eyes. He had seen her withdraw into herself over the weeks, building a façade that he could not breach, however hard he tried. He wondered what had happened to cause her to be this way.  
  
They had anchored in Charles Town that morning and once they had eaten he was to escort her to her new home. The Waltham family had a plantation a few miles north of the city and they were major slave owners in the area. Although he had eventually permitted her to be unchained on their journey, she was now firmly shackled to the table – this close to shore he was taking no chances.  
  
"I have some business in town this morning," he apologised, "but I will see about transport to the plantation as soon as I can." As at most of their meals, she did not answer. "Believe it or not Anne," he sighed, "I wish you well of your life here."  
  
She snorted. "I will never be released..."  
  
"The terms of your bondage are seven years..." he began.  
  
"Bondage?" she sneered. "I have not even been tried! You are nothing but a rich man's catspaw!"  
  
"You could tell me..." he offered.  
  
"If he thought you knew the truth, he'd kill you," she said darkly, her tone sending a shiver down his spine. He was not a coward, but he had no doubt that she believed what she said.  
  
"Well," he coughed, changing the subject as he pushed his plate away from him. "I will be back later." He looked backwards as he left the cabin, but it appeared she had clamed up again. He walked briskly down the gangplank, wondering why her words so unnerved him.  
  
###  
  
Catherine found herself manacled to the Captain as she sat behind him on the sturdy chestnut horse he had hired, a cloak wrapped around her so that she would be more respectable on her ride through the town. He had got used to her being in just her undershift but he hoped that the Waltham's would see her more properly clothed. She sat in silence behind him, not speaking throughout the entire ride.  
  
"It will not be so bad," he said, helping her dismount.  
  
"You cannot see the sea," she sighed, looking despondently at the luxurious foliage.  
  
"Perhaps it is for the best," he smiled in response, turning as a smartly liveried slave opened the door.  
  
"You have business with the house Sir?" he asked politely.  
  
"I am Captain Matthew Ferneham," he announced. "I bring a letter and a bondswoman from Mister Stephen Waike to the master of the house – if he will see me?"  
  
"Wait here and I will see," the slave intoned, taking the letter and papers but leaving the two of them outside of the house. He returned a few moments later. "Master Waltham will see you in the library," he said, permitting them to enter and indicating that they should follow him through the house. He led them to a large room which was opulently furnished. For a moment it made Catherine think of Jeremiah's study back on Tortuga, but there were far less books here. She snorted to herself when she realised that the books would barely half-fill the trunk that on the Black Pearl that overflowed with books. She shuddered at the memories, taking a deep breath and ensuring the wall between her feelings and the world were strongly in place. That world was lost to her, there was no going back.  
  
Patrick Waltham, master of the house sat, staring at her and glancing down at the paperwork before him. "You have my thanks Captain for seeing your prisoner safely here," he smiled graciously. He moped his brow with a lacey handkerchief – wafting the scent of strong cologne about the room. "If you would be so kind as to release the woman, Joshua will take charge of her. Catherine eyed the black servant as her manacles were removed, knowing he was more than a match for her. "I am sure you will give my man no trouble, will you?"  
  
Catherine did not answer, merely glowered at him. She did not even see the blow that knocked her to the ground. "The correct response is 'Yes Master Waltham!'" The servant Joshua towered over her, hauling her to her feet, his hand around her neck. Catherine gasped for air, her fingers desperately trying to prise his fingers off as she dangled. At a nod from Patrick Waltham she was released, and dropped to the floor gulping air as she shook.  
  
Matthew Ferneham stood speechless, wondering what he had delivered her to. "I feel I should warn you Sir that she has attempted her life several times onboard my ship..." Whatever happened, he knew he could not let herself try to kill herself again. He nodded apologetically towards her. "There is always hope," he said quietly.  
  
"Thank you for the warning Captain, but you may be assured that we know well how to cope with such things here..." Patrick smiled as if nothing untoward had just happened. "You may leave us now." He rang a velvet pull, a bell clanging nearby.  
  
Matthew bowed politely, following another servant that had arrived to show him the way out. He glanced backwards as he left, but the door was shut firmly behind him. Doing business with Mister Waike had sounded like a good idea, a way to get into the more profitable routes that he operated, but now he was not so sure. Climbing back onto his horse he trotted slowly down the long driveway past the manicured lawns and ornamental trees, resolving to investigate his strange prisoner at the first opportunity.  
  
###  
  
Patrick Waltham smiled at the woman before him as Joshua hauled her to her feet, more kindly than before. "Take her to Benjamin," he ordered, his eyes hard.  
  
### 


	21. The Plantation

Usual disclaimers... darn it!  
  
###  
  
Joshua's grip on her arm was vice-like. Catherine could feel her arm bruising beneath his fingers. She was taken from the house to a long, low outbuilding where another black slave sat with a young slave woman on his lap who was visibly pregnant. Catherine eyed him cautiously – clearly these two were the power here. On seeing Joshua approach he pushed the woman from his lap.  
  
"Master Waltham has a new one for you," he smiled. "Watch her," he warned. "She has an attitude and is likely to try to hurt herself..."  
  
The man, Benjamin, rose and approached her, judging her as many would judge cattle or a horse. He forced her mouth open, inspecting her teeth before feeling her muscles. He looked carefully at her tattoo. "Looks like a runner too," he grunted. "Have her shackled at night and send her to the house – they always have too much heavy work..."  
  
He reached across to where the woman had who had been on his lap sat quietly, trying desperately not to come to their attention. Grabbing her arm he hauled her before Catherine. "This is Alice," he laughed, squeezing her cheeks tightly. "She's a good little girl who'll bear Mister Waltham lots of healthy little workers..." He hit her hard across her face, causing her to fall to the ground but she did not cry out – clearly to petrified to make a noise. Catherine watched, appalled, wishing she had her sword... a knife... anything! "You get punished, she gets punished... understand? You hurt yourself, I hurt her!" He stepped close to Catherine, his face in hers. "I said do you understand?"  
  
"I do," Catherine said quietly, shocked at the violence that they had enacted upon one of their own.  
  
"You will address me as Mister Benjamin," he shouted, "and this is Mister Joshua! You will show us respect or else!" He glanced down at Alice. "Show her where to get some clothes and then take her to the kitchens."  
  
"Yes Mister Benjamin," she said quietly, clambering quickly to her feet. "This way..."  
  
###  
  
Patrick Waltham cursed his friendship with Stephen Waike as he cantered along the road to Charles Town. But they had been friends since they had studied together in London and he would not let him down now... but neither would he trust his mission to another, or even to paper, fearing the attention of the authorities. Tying his spirited horse outside of a tavern, he took a deep breath and strode inside.  
  
Although the light was smoky and dim, he easily spotted his target. A slim, weasel-like man was drinking with a number of colleagues in one of the booths opposite the door. He walked forward confidently, pushing a number of drunks out of his way. "Franks," he nodded, smiling as the man shoved his drunken companions from their seats.  
  
"Well, Mister Waltham!" he smiled, his rotten gappy tooth smile making Patrick nearly gag. "Sit yourself down... what can I do for you?"  
  
Patrick Waltham waved the barmaid away. Who knew what you could catch from the tankards at this tavern. "I want a ship permanently delayed,' he said softly. "Whatever happens, whatever you do, it must not reach England and there must be no survivors."  
  
"Risky..." He leaned back, milking the scene, enjoying having the powerful plantation owner asking him for favours. "Who?"  
  
"Englishman, just docked a day or so ago," he replied. "Captain goes by the name of Ferneham – I do not know his ship."  
  
"I know the ship... and he is Irish, not English," Captain Thomas Franks said smugly.  
  
"I don't care who or what he is – I want that ship sunk!" Patrick hissed.  
  
"Fair enough," the rough looking man shrugged, delighting in having riled the plantation owner. "How much?" Greed shone in his eyes.  
  
Patrick Waltham sighed heavily. He would get the money back from Stephen Waike, he knew that, but it did not make the paying of it any easier. He reached within his jacket, pulling out a bag of money which he slid across the grimy table. "This for now," he offered, "and the same again on completion..." He watched as the bag was opened, it's contents judged.  
  
"Double on completion," he demanded.  
  
"No!" Patrick argued.  
  
"Double! It will be risky for my men to fly a red so close to shore!" He grinned. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want this coming to the attention of the authorities now, would you?"  
  
Patrick nodded reluctantly. "Double it is," he agreed, eagerly rising now that his business was completed. "Come to the plantation when it is done." Without looking back, he strode quickly from the tavern, relieved to find his horse still there... although two urchins looked like they would be limping for some time. He chuckled to himself – sometimes it was worth controlling such a spirited animal.  
  
###  
  
Captain Matthew Ferneham looked in alarm at the large pirate ship that bore down on them from out of the fog bank. "Captain!" his look out cried, spotting the danger only a few seconds after him.  
  
"I see it, I see it," he replied, swinging the wheel away from the other ship as it's cannons fired, the splash from the near-miss spraying the quarterdeck. He knew that his ship was no match for the pirates, with only two cannons and four small swivel guns. Their only chance was to flee. "Loose every sail we've got!" he ordered, but almost before the words were out of his mouth their main mast toppled, taken cleanly with a chain shot.  
  
He turned to his men, the words of the pirate woman echoing in his head... if he thought you knew the truth, he'd kill you. "Looks like you were more right than you knew," he muttered to himself before staring at his frightened men below. It was a fight they would not win. "Arm yourselves!" he ordered. "Let's take as many of the bastards with us as we can!"  
  
###  
  
Captain Franks watched in delight as their prey blew asunder. His men had taken from the ship all that they wished and then set light to the powder magazine. No survivors, no evidence... nice and clean like Mister Waltham wanted.  
  
### 


	22. Promises

Usual disclaimers... pfft!  
  
Last chapter for today girls... play nice and review and I'll try to get another load up by Monday!  
  
###  
  
It took Jack two days to sober up enough to be able to stand, and even then he wobbled alarmingly when he did. He grunted when Jean Claude told him about the decisions reached about his mother and James Schott. "Has she written anythin' yet?" he slurred.  
  
"I believe she is waiting for your assurance that you will not kill your brother..." Jean Claude reminded him.  
  
"I'll promise her th' bloody moon if it'll get me Kitty back quicker!" Jack retorted.  
  
"Well, I've taken on all the supplies we need these last few days," Jean Claude smiled. "As soon as she gives us a list we can sail..."  
  
"Best go an' see her then," Jack said, blinking at the light as he stumbled out of the cabin.  
  
"I will row Captain," Jean Claude offered. "At least that way you might reach shore safely..." Jack glowered at him but accepted the teasing with good grace, realising he would probably row in circles the way his head was spinning at the time. "You'd better get somebody to clean up your cabin though," Jean Claude smiled.  
  
Jack looked back, through the open doors, to the chaos within. "I'll do it later," he mumbled, realising Catherine would explode at him for the mess, squashing the dark thoughts of 'if ever she returns' that echoed in his mind. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Let's sort out m' mother first..."  
  
He climbed down into the waiting ship's boat, grateful for Jean Claude's assistance, watching the shore come closer. The boat beached and he helped his quartermaster pull it further up the shore. "Do you wish me to come with you Captain?" Jean Claude asked.  
  
"If yer want," he shrugged, "but I doubt I'll need yer."  
  
"Whatever," Jean Claude smiled, walking companionably beside Jack towards the house. "But mothers can be fearsome creatures... you never know!"  
  
Jack smiled wryly as he walked up the steps and into the kitchen where Richael was baking with Claire. She looked up as they entered. "I believe Elizabeth and Rose are in the parlour," she said, smiling at Jean Claude.  
  
Jack headed for the parlour, smiling to himself as Jean Claude loitered in the kitchen. "Will you help me Jean Claude," Richael sighed. "I can't get this right!"  
  
Jean Claude looked at the pastry that she was effectively murdering, shaking his head. "No Richael," he laughed. "Like this..." He reached across the table to show her.  
  
Jack left the three of them in the kitchen, heading towards the parlour. Claire had been correct, Rose was sitting at the writing desk, a list of names before her. "Elizabeth," he smiled warmly before turning to Rose. "Mother," he said stiffly.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth rose from where she had been sitting and embraced him warmly. He smiled, grateful of her silent understanding. "Rose was just writing that list..."  
  
"I'll take it an' be gone then," he replied, reaching for the sheet only to find it moved out of range of his grasp.  
  
"I want your word first," Rose insisted. "Your word that you will not kill Stephen!"  
  
Jack glared at his mother. "I will not kill Stephen, yer have m' word!" He reached forwards, snatching the sheet from her. "Thank you."  
  
Elizabeth noted he did not give his word that others would not kill Stephen – and if Catherine had been hurt she doubted even his promise to his mother would stay his hand. From Jean Claude down to Moses, none of the crew would think twice about avenging what Stephen had done. But she held her tongue, realising that it was not something that Rose needed to worry about. Stephen had signed his own death warrant in her eyes as soon as he had taken Catherine and it was not a matter of if but when he would die. Her time spent with pirates had assured her of that – families were not to be touched and to cross that line would turn every pirate in the region against the perpetrator.  
  
"You sail immediately?" Elizabeth asked, watching as he scanned the list of names of ships.  
  
"Aye. We'll drop Jimmy off safely near Port Royal an' then head north..." Jack replied distractedly as he read. "I'd best go an' find him..."  
  
"I think he was with Will in the smithy," Elizabeth said, reaching across to hug Jack and kiss him gently on the cheek. "Come back safe..."  
  
Jack smiled at her before nodding to Rose. "Mother," he acknowledged, turning to leave without further comment, collecting his floury quartermaster from the kitchen en-route. He did not ask how Jean Claude had managed to get flour on his lips.  
  
James had been expecting to leave and the three of them walked quickly back to the beached boat. "Will I be allowed to return here some day?" James asked cautiously. Once he had realised that pirates were not the evil that he had been taught by the Governor and the Roseridge family, he had gotten on well with those at the bay and had enjoyed his time there.  
  
"That depends on you," Jack shrugged, pushing off the boat from the beach. He jumped in. "Now, are yer sure yer know what t' say t' Theo?"  
  
"I am to explain what happened in London, to tell Theodore and my Uncle that Catherine has been taken by Stephen Waike again and that you have gone north in an attempt to hit his ships... and that you wish my Uncle to tell Theodore everything that he knows," James replied. "But as far as any one else is concerned, I escaped and worked my way back on a fishing dory..." His time helping Claire these past few weeks would be helpful towards the lie. He looked intently at Jack. "You will get her back, won't you?" he worried.  
  
"Or die tryin'," Jack said darkly, patting his pocket where his mother's list was safely held.  
  
"We will find her, do not worry," Jean Claude assured James, seeing that Jack's words had unsettled the boy. "But before we can do that we must return you to Jamaica..." He paused, throwing the rope up to waiting hands above. Jack climbed agilely up. "So we had best make sail..."  
  
James nodded, following Jack up onto deck. He looked around, remembering how he had departed the ship before. So much of what he had been told had been proven false, the pirates true... he wondered what else he would discover on his return.  
  
###  
  
Okay... review now girls... you know that you want to. And more than a single review for all this work would be really, really nice – savvy? 


	23. Port Royal

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
I'm uploading six chapters today... and have four waiting for editing... and then it should be only one or two chapters at most until the end of the tales {sob} Guess I'll have to start doing my housework again!  
  
Sorry if you don't like what I have done to the Governor in this group of chapters... but I had my reasons (as Jack and James explain).  
  
Read on!  
  
###  
  
James' alleged escape and subsequent arrival in Port Royal caused much jubilation at the Governor's household, although Thomas Spense had been disappointed that the boy had not been able to tell him much about where he had been held. He had seen his two grandchildren – Charlotte and Nicolas! His hands ached to hold them, to free them from the pirates that were raising them, but James had been unable to say where he had been held. A sandy bay was not much help if he intended sending men to retrieve the children. He had his suspicions that they were on Tortuga somewhere, but his first agent had not returned and he had been able to find nobody else willing to undertake such a risk since.  
  
He would have liked to have had greater access to the boy, but James Norrington seemingly ensured that he was always out or busy whenever he called. It did not matter – he would find out what he needed eventually, including what the Commodore and Theodore Groves were up to. He knew they were up to something... he could sense it, but what it was he had no idea.  
  
###  
  
James Norrington invited Theodore to dinner that evening. He had spoken to James at length and the boy had insisted that Jack wanted him to tell Theodore everything that he knew – and that was not something he would say with even the slightest chance that they could be overheard. Theodore had wanted to dash back to the bay when he had heard that his sister was missing, but the assurance that Jack was already doing all that was possible had eventually stopped him.  
  
The Commodore looked up as his servant announced Theodore's arrival. It was late and his nephew was already in bed, tired out from all of the questioning he had been forced to endure – even though the majority of it had been for show. He had tried to keep the boy from Thomas Spense, but the Governor had pounced on him as soon as he had left the fort. At least James had not revealed anything to him that he would not already have known. "Show Captain Groves in," he ordered, "and then leave us. We will serve ourselves tonight."  
  
"Yes Commodore," the man bowed, puzzled by the unusual request although he did as he was ordered.  
  
"Theodore," James smiled warmly, standing and offering him a drink as he waited for the servant to leave. Only when they were totally alone did he speak further. Theodore understood the need for caution and waited patiently, sipping his wine as he looked through the window to the small garden.  
  
"James," he nodded. "I understand you have some news that you could not speak of at the fort..."  
  
James Norrington nodded. "Sit." He beckoned towards the table where there meal had been placed ready for them. "I have some news from Jack that I could not tell you earlier... you will understand why..." He beckoned to the food. "Eat... it will get cold!"  
  
Theodore picked up his cutlery, helping himself from the numerous platters. "And the news is..." he prompted, curious about the secrecy.  
  
James Norrington took a deep breath. "Jack is my half brother," he said quickly before his nerve failed him.  
  
"What?" Theodore dropped his fork in shock, too stunned to even pick it up. His jaw hung slackly in amazement.  
  
"A long time ago my father had a brief affair with Rose... Rose Waike as she is truly named..." James began, pausing briefly as Theodore reached for his fork.  
  
"Waike?" he puzzled, wondering for a moment where he knew the name from.  
  
"The London shipping family," he explained. "My father was a Lieutenant at the time, my mother sickly following the birth of Ester." He shrugged. "I do not condone his actions, but it happened. It seems that Rose wrote a letter to my father but never sent it and it had lain, forgotten, in her bible ever since. That is why Jack and Catherine returned to London..."  
  
"Cat knew all this?" Theodore frowned. "About you and Jack and everything?"  
  
James nodded. "She knew even before I did, and before Jack from what I can understand. She is a shrewd woman, your sister..."  
  
Theodore was surprised. He had never had any secrets from his sister in all the time they had grown up together, and even as adults he had kept nothing from her. He smiled wryly, recognising how complete her loyalty to her husband was – conceding that it was only right. "Do we know anything about this Stephen Waike?" Theodore asked. "Anything that might help Jack?"  
  
"I dare not make enquiries... it may alert the wrong ears to his true identity," James sighed. "But I will keep my ears open for the name, and I suggest you do the same." He reached for another slice of beef. "James is riding out to the Roseridge plantation tomorrow..."  
  
"Is that wise?" Theodore questioned.  
  
"He has become friends with the daughter of the family – Matilda. She will be relieved to see him safely home and it would look suspicious if he did not visit," James explained. "Especially following Edward's recent death – he must pay his respects..."  
  
"Can we trust him?" Theodore worried, he had not forgotten the boy's outbursts back at Will's bay, nor his sister's response to it.  
  
"Well Jack trusted him enough to release him,' James reasoned. "He has given me his word of his silence – so we will just have to do the same."  
  
Theodore nodded slowly. It was out of their hands any way, but he still worried what would happen if it became known how deep their association with the pirates went.  
  
### 


	24. Evidence

Usual disclaimers... ho-hum!  
  
###  
  
As James Schott rode to the Roseridge plantation, he smiled in memory as he passed the spot where he and his uncle had been snatched by the pirates. So much had changed since then. A servant came out to take his horse and he wandered into the house with a familiarity of long association. He stopped a passing maid. "Where might I find Miss Matilda?" he asked.  
  
"Probably in the library Sir," she replied, bobbing a curtsey as she hurried on with her chores. Mistress Nanette did not like her servants to dawdle and since her only remaining son had been killed in a riding accident a month before, her temper had not improved.  
  
"Thank you," James said to her departing back. He had heard that Edward had been killed but was surprised at the change in the atmosphere of the house. He walked through to the library, smiling as he saw Matilda hunched over a stout book.  
  
"Oh James!" she cried in delight as she saw him, rushing from her seat to embrace him before belatedly remembering her decorum. "I am glad to see you safely returned to us," she smiled.  
  
"I am sorry I was not here to be with you earlier," he apologised. "I heard about Edward..."  
  
Matilda sniffed back tears that welled in her eyes. "It was horrible," she whispered. "Mother won't leave her room and I have to do everything! I don't know where to begin? Can you stay? Will you help me?" She looked at him beseechingly.  
  
"I have to return to my Uncle's house this evening," he apologised, "but perhaps I can stay longer tomorrow?" He looked across to where she had been sitting. "What are you struggling with – perhaps I can help?"  
  
"It is the ledger!" she exclaimed. "Mother said I should get used to the figures as the plantation will be mine when I marry..." She looked at him in despair. "But it all makes no sense to me..."  
  
"Here, let me help you then," he offered, pulling another chair to sit beside her. "This is the money you have coming in," he explained as he pointed to a column on the page. "And this is the money that has gone out..." He frowned, the outgoings were exceedingly high. He flicked back through the pages until he found a figure almost a year back that made him gasp. Thousands of pounds had been paid to a Mister F de Neuilly of New Orleans. He read further, eyes widening when he realised what the figure related to. English gold Jack had said... and now he knew from where! He squinted, turning his head sideways to read the scrawled note in the margin... care of T Spense! The Governor! This was it! The proof that his Uncle needed. He shut the ledger, placing it beneath his arm.  
  
Matilda looked at him in surprise. "James?" she puzzled.  
  
"Matilda, how do you fancy a ride into Port Royal?" he smiled.  
  
"I shouldn't..." she worried. "Mother will be cross!"  
  
"I doubt that she will even miss you," he evaded. "You said she never leaves her room... and Uncle James is good with figures. I am sure he could explain this far better than I could."  
  
"Are you sure?" she said doubtfully.  
  
"I am sure," he smiled, desperate to get the ledger from the house. "Come, let's get you a horse saddled..." Continuing to smile, hoping she would not protest, he urged her through the door, arranging a mount before she could think further to argue.  
  
It was not until they were half-way to Port Royal that she drew her mount to a halt, turning to face him. "James," she said quietly. "What was in that ledger? Please do not lie to me!"  
  
James looked at her cautiously, wondering if she would ride further if he told her the truth. "Matilda," he began, struggling for what to say. "What did you think when you heard about the atrocity committed by pirates at Port au Prince..."  
  
"That was terrible," she replied. "It was those pirates that took you, wasn't it – that is why I was so worried!"  
  
James shook his head. "That was not the Black Pearl," he said. "Would you believe me if I said that a ship had been built to look like the Black Pearl, to deliberately blacken their name..."  
  
"What do you mean?" she frowned, dismounting and leading her horse along the trail.  
  
"I know that a ship was built," he sighed, dismounting as well and walking beside her. 'I know that the ship was built in New Orleans and that it was ordered by people with a strong and personal hatred of the Sparrows..."  
  
"I don't understand..." Matilda paused, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Neither did I to begin with," James smiled reassuringly. "But I have seen both ships – the Black Pearl at close hand in the bay where I was held and the other ship on the horizon. I know there were two ships!"  
  
"But what does that have to do with the ledger?" she puzzled.  
  
"Your ledger shows a large amount of money, thousands of pounds, being paid to a gentleman in New Orleans... money that was passed via the Governor..." he said, cautiously watching her face.  
  
Matilda paled. "Are you saying my mother... and the Governor..." she stuttered.  
  
"Matilda, your mother blames them for the death of your father and Damian... the Governor blames them for just about everything short of the sun rising! Think about it!" he urged. "The ship was built in New Orleans, with English gold and was captained by Louis Lact who was the lover of Mary Groves – the Governor's daughter!"  
  
"But you can't take it!" she cried, reaching for where the ledger was securely fastened to his horse. "He will hang mother!"  
  
"Matilda!" James shouted, causing the horses to throw their heads in alarm at the noise. "I am sure my Uncle will not harm her! Trust me!"  
  
"Then why do you need the ledger?" she wailed, not understanding.  
  
"The Governor," he said softly. "It is the Governor he wants, not your mother... but this could help him. Please, please trust me?"  
  
He smiled as she slowly nodded. "I will trust you James," she said quietly. "You are all I have left."  
  
### 


	25. The Governor

Usual disclaimers... humph!  
  
###  
  
James Norrington looked up in surprise as his nephew and Matilda Roseridge entered his office, a large book beneath the boy's arm. "Miss Roseridge? James?" he frowned.  
  
James Schott took the book from beneath his arm, revealing it to be a ledger... the ledger of the Roseridge plantation. Smiling, he opened it, turning the pages to reveal the entry in question. "I believe this is what you were searching for Uncle..."  
  
The Commodore read, unable to believe his eyes before slowly looking up at Matilda. "Has James explained this to you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"James said it was to do with the black ship that attacked Port au Prince... something to do with the Governor." She looked at him worriedly. "You won't hang Mother... will you?" she asked.  
  
He sighed heavily. "If this is what I believe it is, there should be a matching entry in the Governor's ledgers." He smiled at her reassuringly. "I understand your mother has taken to her room following Edward's death? I will not jail her, do not worry, but I may have to ask her some questions... knowingly building a pirate ship is a serious charge." He paused. "But your brother was in control of the ledger then, was he not?" he said kindly.  
  
"You would accuse my brother?" she gasped, misunderstanding his comment.  
  
James Norrington shook his head. "No. We both know that your mother would have been behind this, not your brother. But by acknowledging Edward as being in control of the ledgers would clear your mother of any responsibility..."  
  
"I see," she nodded, finally understanding his kindness. "Thank you... these past weeks have been hard on her."  
  
"Morven!" James Norrington called for his clerk. "I want you to find Captain Groves immediately." He paused, realising he would have to leave some protection for the children. James was not quite a teenager and Matilda a few years younger... they would have to have some guards. He smiled, realising the two marines he could rely on. "Also bring Murtogg and Mullroy," he ordered. "I do not care what they are doing, they are to come at once!"  
  
"Yes Sir," Angus Morven nodded, wondering what had put the Commodore in such a good mood as he hurried to obey.  
  
###  
  
"Jimmy, you're a marvel!" Theodore grinned as he read the ledger, turning to the Commodore. "When do we move?"  
  
"When two others arrive..." He looked up as the two marines knocked on the door, entering cautiously.  
  
"You wanted to see us Sir?" Murtogg asked.  
  
James Norrington smiled. "I have not forgotten your loyalty to Mistress Sparrow when she was jailed here," he said, "and as such I thought of the two of you for an equally sensitive job."  
  
"Sir?" Murtogg puzzled.  
  
"I want you to guard these two children," he ordered. "You are to lock yourself in my office. Nobody is to enter unless they are with myself or Captain Groves – and that includes everybody up to and including the Governor. If anybody tries to force the door you are to shoot them." Matilda gasped in shock at his order for she had not considered that they would be in any danger.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Murtogg acknowledged, clearly puzzled.  
  
"And if anything happens to this book..." he warned, locking it safely within his desk, "you will think hanging is a mercy – do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Perfectly clear Sir," the two men said in unison.  
  
The Commodore pocketed the key safely within his jacket. "Come Captain, let's find some men and pay the Governor a visit..."  
  
###  
  
"This is an outrage!" Thomas Spense shouted as James Norrington forced his way into the mansion, pushing aside the butler Forester as he entered.  
  
"Men!" The Commodore nodded to the troops that they had chosen. With the help of Theodore and Lieutenant Eccleston, they had easily found enough men that were not in the Governor's control. The marines raised their rifles.  
  
"Commodore!" Thomas exploded, advancing towards him. A number of clicks as rifles were readied persuaded him to stop.  
  
"Governor," he acknowledged, turning to face him. "Your butler here will escort me to where you keep your ledgers. Captain Groves will remain here to see that you do not leave."  
  
"My ledgers... but why?" he protested, a glimmer of understanding in his eyes. "I forbid this!"  
  
"Governor!" James Norrington stood before him, nose to nose. "I have information which leads me to suspect that you have been dealing with pirates – French pirates at that. With the recent experience of your daughter in mind I sincerely suggest you bide your tongue!" For a moment he thought the Governor would explode with rage, his face beetroot with anger. "Forester, the ledgers!"  
  
"Commodore," Forester acknowledged, nodding to the Governor as he lead the way into the Governor's study. He opened a cupboard, drawing forth a heavy book which he placed on the Governor's desk. He made to leave but James Norrington bade him remain.  
  
"Stay," he ordered. "I would not have the Governor try to claim that I had inserted any entry..." His hands trembled as he flicked backwards to the previous summer. Mister F de Neuilly of New Orleans... a similar amount to that paid by Nanette Roseridge. "Please confirm this entry," he said, pointing to it for the butler.  
  
"Mister F de Neuilly, New Orleans," he read.  
  
"Thank you," James Norrington smiled, closing the ledger and holding it tightly beneath his arm. "We will be leaving now, and I will require you to accompany us to the fort."  
  
"Of course Commodore." The butler was no stranger to the shifting changes of power at the Governor's mansion and quickly realised that it had shifted again.  
  
They returned to the lobby where the marines still surrounded the Governor. He glared at James Norrington. "You know that I know," James smiled. "Now you can either come quietly with me to the fort or I will have you manacled... what will it be?"  
  
An angry tic flickered across his face, but he knew that he was beaten. Belatedly he realised what the Commodore and Captain Groves had truly been after. "I will come quietly," he said, but his eyes glared at the two officers. "This is not over yet!"  
  
"For you it is," James Norrington smiled, nodding to his men to lower their weapons. They marched back to the fort, the Governor and his butler with them, looking to all as if it was just a normal visit. He knocked on his own office door. "It is me," he announced, waiting whilst the door was unlocked.  
  
The two men were ushered inside. "Lieutenant Eccleston, ensure that we are not disturbed," the Commodore ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir," he acknowledged, arranging the marines outside of the door. For a moment he looked wistfully towards the office as Theodore shut it from the inside, wondering what was being said behind it.  
  
###  
  
Thomas Spense looked in surprise at the two children in the Commodore's office, ignoring the two marines that stood to attention. He stood, silently, as James Norrington went to his desk and withdrew another ledger. He opened one and then the other to the same date.  
  
"It appears that you have paid a large sum of money to Mister F de Neuilly of New Orleans, a figure matched by Mistress Roseridge." He sighed. "I understand that this gentleman is a shipwright, is he not?" Thomas Spense glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes," he smiled. "Now, I have two English notables, spending a large amount of money in New Orleans. I also know that a ship was built in New Orleans – a ship deliberately designed to mimic the Black Pearl." He held up his hand as the Governor opened his mouth to protest. "Do not think me a fool," he warned. "I have stood on the decks of this ship and was involved in the capture of Louis Lact. The same Louis Lact that was the lover of your disgraced daughter. Your grudge with the Sparrows is well known to me, and I can easily guess how you enticed the Mistress Nanette into your plot..."  
  
The Governor knew he was trapped and that there was no way he could bluff his way out of the situation. "What do you want?" he snarled.  
  
"A signed confession of your involvement in the building of this ship and of your knowing involvement with a French pirate," James Norrington smiled.  
  
"Never!" he protested.  
  
"Oh, I think you will," the Commodore assured him, "else I will send details of this to London. I am sure His Majesty will be very interested in the matter..."  
  
For a moment he looked as if he would argue again, but then he nodded, sighing heavily. "And what will you do if I sign?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," James Norrington smiled, delighting in the shock on his face. "I will keep the paper and these two ledgers safely as evidence in case you decide to partake in such activities again... if you do, then I will see you hang." He took a deep breath, fearing his next request would cause the Governor to balk. "You will also cease your feud against the Sparrows, granting the Black Pearl a pardon and regranting them their privateer status at a future date when they ask for it." He knew that if they were going after Stephen Waike then they would be attacking English ships, so they would need the paper to be written after they had hopefully found Catherine.  
  
"Nev..." Thomas Spense began, but he fell silent when he remembered the threat of the Commodore. "These are your only two demands?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Unless I feel the need to make another in the future," James Norrington smiled, "although I would suggest you stay away from the Roseridge plantation in case I mistake an innocent visit for another plot hatching..."  
  
"And my ledger?" the Governor asked hopefully.  
  
"That will be retained, as will the ledger of the Roseridge plantation... although I will ensure that copies are made so that you are not inconvenienced. I warn you though, that your confession and the ledgers will be kept at separate locations. If you attempt to retrieve one, then the other will be sent to the King!"  
  
Thomas Spense knew that he was beaten. He would do what James Norrington wanted, realising sourly that he had no choice.  
  
###  
  
"I don't understand Uncle?" James Schott puzzled over dinner that evening. The Governor had signed his confession and the ledgers and the confession were held securely in separate locations. "Why did you not hang him? After all he has done?"  
  
James Norrington smiled affectionately at his nephew. "It was something that Jack said," he explained. "To have the Governor under our control is useful, and far better than the risk of a new Governor being sent from London. And this will regain the Black Pearl privateer status..."  
  
"But why did you say later? Why not now?" he asked.  
  
"Because if Jack is going after Stephen's ships... they are English..." he said.  
  
"And if he attacked them after becoming a privateer he would be a pirate again... yes?" he frowned.  
  
"Exactly!" James Norrington smiled. "And now that Mistress Roseridge has been contained... it is one of the best results we could have wished for." He sighed, hoping that Theodore would return soon. He had gone secretly to Tortuga once the confession had been signed, taking the ledgers with him to Will's home where they would be kept and he would be returning with Kasia and his daughter. James Norrington smiled, sensing a wedding in the air as soon as Catherine was found.  
  
### 


	26. Charlotte's Return

Usual disclaimers... pfft!  
  
###  
  
Theodore smiled as he turned the corner in the trail from Tortuga, Will's bay at last before his eyes. He walked forward eagerly, anticipating a long drink and the chance to put down the heavy books that he carried. He had already seen Kasia and she had assured him that she would be ready to leave for Port Royal as soon as he returned. He smiled, remembering her face as he had asked her to marry him, so lost in his thoughts that he only just stopped in time to sidestep an Eilis attack. He dived to one side, laughing as her momentum of attack caused her to carry on into the bushes.  
  
"Ow!" she cursed, struggling from their thorny grasp.  
  
"Too slow little pirate!" he smiled, offering her his free hand as she emerged.  
  
"I'll get you one day," she scowled, seeming older than her six years. She looked up at him. "What are you doing back?"  
  
"Nosey!" he teased.  
  
"Am not!" she protested. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"You will have to wait and see," he teased, walking across the beach towards the house. "Now if you go and fetch Will from the smithy you might find out sooner..."  
  
Eilis pouted disappointedly, but ran off towards the smithy. "Will! Will! Theo's here!"  
  
He saw Elizabeth emerge from the house in response to the noise. "Theo!" she smiled. "What a pleasant surprise... is everything alright?"  
  
"Perfectly," he smiled. "Wait for Will and I'll tell you!" He walked in the kitchen, looking around hopefully. "Any chance of a bite to eat and a drink?"  
  
"Go sit in the parlour, I'll bring something through," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Theodore gratefully walked through to the parlour, only just beating Elizabeth there for he popped into his daughter's room on the way. He was disappointed to see that she was asleep so he crept quietly from her room – he would have plenty of time to spend with her once they got safely back to Port Royal. He nodded to Claire who was sitting quietly with the two babies, and to Rose who was working on a piece of embroidery. She looked awkwardly at him and he presumed she felt guilty over her reluctance to help search for Catherine. He smiled – at least Jack was now searching for Catherine, and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
Will dashed in, smiling at Theodore. He stood against the doorpost, knowing better than to sit down on the settees when he was dirty from the forge.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth pressed, frowning as he unwrapped the two books, putting them on the table.  
  
"These ledgers," he smiled, "contain the proof of Thomas Spense's involvement in the building of the false Black Pearl... Jimmy found the first one at the Roseridge plantation and the Governor's ledger confirms it." He opened the two ledgers to the appropriate pages, his fingers marking each entry. Will and Elizabeth looked on in amazement on seeing the entries for themselves.  
  
"What?" Will gasped. "Will he hang?"  
  
Theodore shook his head. "James and Jack agreed that a pliant Governor was more use to them than a dead Governor..." He grinned. "And once the Black Pearl finds Catherine there will be a pardon and letter confirming them as privateers again when they wish it..." He patted the ledgers. "We want you to keep these here safely while we keep Spense's confession at Port Royal. If he tries to snatch one then the other evidence is sent to the King... and he knows he will hang if that happens!" He looked at the two of them, grinning. "Once Catherine is found, I want the two of you to come back to Port Royal... if only for a visit..."  
  
"Why?" Will puzzled. Theodore grinned.  
  
"You haven't?" Elizabeth gasped, instantly understanding what he meant. He nodded and she squealed with delight, sitting next to him and hugging him. "Congratulations!" she smiled.  
  
"But won't we still be classed as pirates?" Will frowned, slowly understanding that a wedding was imminent.  
  
Theodore shook his head. "Not if you are classed as Black Pearl crew... and since you sailed with the Black Pearl when you broke Cat from the fort..."  
  
He clasped Theodore's hand. "Congratulations then! We will be delighted to attend!"  
  
"And the tribe?" Theodore teased, looking at Eilis who was dancing up and down excitedly. "I am sure Kasia will want lots of bridesmaids!"  
  
"Will you be taking Charlotte then?" Elizabeth asked. "Now that Spense is contained?"  
  
"I'll take her with me in the morning," Theodore smiled. "That is if I can borrow the settee for tonight?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "You know you don't have to ask," she smiled. "Although we will miss having Charlotte with us."  
  
"Well, once the pardon is granted you can visit any time," he smiled. "And you will be very welcome indeed!"  
  
###  
  
Theodore left early in the morning, Charlotte in his arms and a pot of food for her with some milk in a bag on his back. He embraced Elizabeth warmly, enduring another attack from Eilis before the shady track swallowed him from view.  
  
###  
  
Thomas Spense looked in shock as Theodore Groves escorted Kasia from the docks, his daughter in his arms. He took a faltering step forwards before recognising the woman with him. "You!" he gasped.  
  
Theodore turned to look at the Governor, automatically turning his daughter from his sight. "You are not welcomed near my family," he said quietly, his threat carrying clearly to his former father-in-law. "And that includes my wife to be!"  
  
"Your wife to be?" Thomas Spense spluttered.  
  
"Yes," Theodore retorted. "And if she had not had been framed by your daughter then she would have been my wife long before this!" He offered Kasia his arm, smiling when she took it. "Good day Sir!"  
  
Thomas Spense watched in disbelief as they walked away from him towards the newly rebuilt house, feeling more and more of his power slipping away and realising there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
### 


	27. Many Threads

Usual disclaimers... sob!  
  
###  
  
December  
  
Catherine sighed heavily as she scrubbed the floor. She had heard rumours in the household that Master Waltham was furious that a ship carrying something of importance to him had been sunk by pirates. Pirates... it made her think of Jack and her time aboard the Black Pearl, although they had rarely sunk a ship, preferring to take what they needed or could sell and leave the ship so that it could sail again. Sighing once more she turned her attention back to the floor – it would not do to be accused of slacking.  
  
She had lost track of the time she had been at the plantation, working from dawn to dusk, scrubbing, cleaning, and all the menial jobs that the paid servants preferred to avoid. A few of the white male servants had tried it on, but a swift knee to the groin had persuaded them otherwise – the black males knew better than to touch a white woman, even if she was bonded.  
  
At least she had not been beaten, her fear for Alice biding her tongue on more than one occasion. Thankfully her baby would be born soon, but experience told her that she would soon be pregnant again, forced to bear another child for the plantation. In all probability the father would be Benjamin or Joshua... both of whom she was growing to hate more and more each day. They placed themselves above their fellow slaves, a strict regime enforced by threats of violence... their behaviour seemingly approved of by their Master. She hated them, she hated the plantation, but most of all she hated Stephen Waike.  
  
###  
  
Jack scowled at the ship as it blew asunder, it's surviving crew packed tightly into the ship's boats. They had enough food and water to see them to shore, but little else. "Ten ships... ten bloody ships..." he muttered to himself, wondering how much chaos and destruction he would have to cause before Stephen would return her. He wanted his wife and he would not rest until he had found her!  
  
###  
  
Captain Verde stared in surprise at the red haired woman trudging across the yard, her clothes dirty as she struggled with a heavy bucket of water. He knew her... he knew her, but from where? He shook his head, reckoning it would come to him later. Mister Waltham had paid for the delivery of his cargo and now he and his men could have some shore leave in Charles Town before they next sailed. He glanced back as he mounted his horse, but the woman was gone... who was she?  
  
###  
  
Early January  
  
It was not until two weeks later that he realised who she was. They had just delivered a cargo of cloth to Nassau when he stopped dead. Sparrow! The woman was Catherine Sparrow! But why was she working on a plantation in the Carolinas? "Oh my God!" he gasped.  
  
"Captain?" his helmsman Peter Davids frowned.  
  
"The ship... the ship that has been attacking shipping off the Americas... what did you hear in the taverns?" he demanded, wishing he had paid more attention to the rumours that had been flying.  
  
"Big ship with black sails... didn't hear much else." He frowned. "Although there was the strangest thing I did hear..."  
  
"What?" Captain Verde pressed.  
  
"Seems every ship that he sank, the Captain kept demanding his wife back..." He shrugged. It did not make any sense to him.  
  
"It's him! Captain Sparrow! The ship must be the Black Pearl!" he realised.  
  
"But isn't he out of his home waters?" Peter frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I know why!" The Captain smiled. "And I know how to stop these attacks!" He grinned at his helmsman. "Call a crew meeting!" he ordered. "I'll not have a single unwilling man on this voyage!"  
  
"Voyage Captain?" Peter asked worriedly, unsure if he liked the implications of what the Captain said.  
  
"Voyage!" Captain Verde smiled. "The Bojador will repay her debt to the Black Pearl – and that means we have to go to Tortuga!"  
  
###  
  
Captain Verde was not sure that his good idea had been such a good idea when he was led through the streets of Tortuga under the protective escort of a number of armed men. He had ensured that he was carrying no cargo and very little money and had anchored quietly with a truce flag flying. His men had been left onboard and he had been told that he would have to explain his presence to a Mister Hallam. Hallam! He quailed at the thought, being old enough to remember the days when Jeremiah himself had terrorised the seas around the Bahamas. He took a deep breath as they approached an impressive house, realising that by doing this would be the only way he could repay his debt to Catherine Sparrow.  
  
He looked around cautiously as he was led into an opulent study. "Who are you?" a voice demanded from the shadows. "And what do you want at Tortuga – you are no pirate!"  
  
"I am looking for Captain Sparrow and the Black Pearl," he said, realising there was little point hiding the truth.  
  
"And why do you think he would be here?" A man emerged from the shadows who from his age could only be Jeremiah himself.  
  
"I owe them a debt that I would see repaid," he replied carefully, not wanting to tell too much in case this man was an enemy of the Black Pearl.  
  
"And that is?" Jeremiah pressed.  
  
"I will only speak to Captain Sparrow or to one that I know is his crew," Captain Verde declared.  
  
"But as you can see, the Black Pearl is not here..." Jeremiah reached for a decanter of brandy, but did not offer any to his guest.  
  
"This is her home port though..." Captain Verde stated firmly. "Surely she will return here for supplies soon?"  
  
Jeremiah looked at the man before him, wondering what had made a trader brave Tortuga despite it's reputation. It must be quite a debt. "Since you will not tell me your information, perhaps you will tell me why you owe the Sparrows?" he asked.  
  
"It was August, three years ago," Captain Verde explained. "The Sparrows were travelling back from America with their helmsman and a native indian who was their companion," he explained. "We were attacked by The Willing Wench and it is only due to the kindness shown by Catherine Sparrow that I have a ship today..."  
  
"You know where she is!" Jeremiah gasped. "Tell me!"  
  
"I will only speak to Captain Sparrow or one of his crew that I know!" Captain Verde retorted, feeling less brave than his words sounded.  
  
"Will you tell his closest friend?" Jeremiah asked. "I can take you to him..."  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Captain Verde asked cautiously.  
  
"My youngest son serves on the Black Pearl. I know why she is harassing the coast of America!" He wished he knew more, but Isaac had been very tight lipped. "You will believe what you will, but I am no enemy to that ship!" He smiled as the trader nodded, ringing a bell-pull. "Bring horses," he ordered. "The Captain here and I are to visit the Turners!"  
  
### 


	28. The News

Usual disclaimers... but I'm plotting!  
  
Last chapter for today girls!  
  
###  
  
Captain Verde was unsure of being alone with such a fearsome man as Jeremiah Hallam, but he seemed courteous enough on their ride northwards. "The Turners settled here when they had to flee Port Royal," Jeremiah explained. "They are probably the closest friends of Jack Sparrows that you will find..."  
  
Captain Verde paused his horse, staring at the bay before him. Even used as he was to beautiful places, it was stunning. Jeremiah rode across the sand to the house, dismounting and tying his horse to the railing of the porch, waiting whilst his companion did the same.  
  
"Jeremiah!" Elizabeth said cautiously, wondering what he wanted and looking at the stranger with him.  
  
"This is Captain Verde of the Bojador," Jeremiah introduced the man. "He claims to know where Catherine is..."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth gasped in shock, her hand reaching to her face. She turned, calling back inside the house. "Richael! Richael! Get Will now!" Captain Michael Verde watched as a young girl sped off towards the other building a short distance from the house – clearly a smithy. "Come in, come in!" she beamed. "If you truly have news of Catherine then you are most welcome..." She led him into the house, but stood, smiling before Jeremiah. "This is family business," she explained. "I am sure you will find the porch chairs comfortable..."  
  
Jeremiah shrugged ruefully. He had not expected to be allowed to listen anyway. "Of course," he smiled in return.  
  
"I will send Richael out with some refreshments for you," she offered, watching Will run across the sand.  
  
"What's up?" he gasped worriedly.  
  
"Nothing!" Elizabeth assured him. "We might have found Kitty!" Ensuring that Jeremiah had a drink and some food, she led the way to the parlour. "Captain Verde," she smiled. "This is my husband Will... I believe Jeremiah said you knew where Catherine is?"  
  
"Is Mister Hallam not sitting in?" the Captain wondered.  
  
"Jeremiah always wants to know everything," Will smiled. "This is a family matter and does not involve him... but you were saying..."  
  
"I should explain," Captain Verde said, accepting a drink from the tray that Richael carefully carried into the parlour. "I met the Sparrows when they were returning from America three years ago..."  
  
"With Little Feather," Will reminded Elizabeth when she looked momentarily puzzled.  
  
"Yes, the native," Captain Verde continued. "We were attacked and although we lost, I owe my ship and the lives of my crew to them..."  
  
"And that is why you feel you owe them a debt?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It must be some debt for a trader to brave Tortuga," Will whistled.  
  
"Catherine Sparrow gave me a bag of gold that she had – it paid of my debts else I would have been ruined by the attack!" He sighed, remembering. "They sailed with the pirate that attacked me, heading here I believe... but I never thought I'd get the chance to repay her kindness!"  
  
"And where exactly is Kitty?" Will pressed.  
  
"There is a plantation owned by Patrick Waltham a few miles north of Charles Town... she is there!" He sipped his drink appreciatively. "I did not recognise her at first – her hair had been shorn and she was..."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Her hair had been shorn," he repeated, "and she was working as a servant from what I could see..."  
  
"Did she see you?" Will asked.  
  
Captain Michael Verde shook his head. "I do not think so," he said. "It took me two weeks just to place her – she looked so different... kind of... empty."  
  
"Empty?" Will puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I cannot explain it," he apologised. "It was as if she existed... but nothing more. That is why it took me so long to place her – she had been so full of fire on my ship."  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, puzzled until stunned realisation made Elizabeth gasp. "Oh my God!" Her hands flew to her face in horror. "She thinks Jack is dead!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Will frowned.  
  
"Don't you remember... before they married? Jack was lost and everyone thought him dead... she grieved then but how do you think she would react now?" Elizabeth reasoned.  
  
"If it wasn't for that damned letter!" Will raged, heading for the door, but Elizabeth held his arm.  
  
"Leave Rose," she cautioned. "It is not her fault..." She turned to Captain Verde. "I thank you for your news Captain," she smiled, ensuring her grip on Will's arm did not waiver. "We will ensure that it reaches Jack as soon as possible..."  
  
He looked in confusion at them, clearly not understanding the undercurrents within the house. "I will find Mister Hallam then and head back to my ship..."  
  
"Thank you Captain," Elizabeth replied. "We will make sure that Jack knows the information has come from you... if you feel you owed any debt then it has been more than repaid. I am sure you must be eager to leave Tortuga..."  
  
"Indeed Mistress Turner," he smiled, grateful for her understanding.  
  
Glaring at Will to ensure he did not go after Rose, she released his arm, seeing Captain Verde from the house. "You are to take good care of this man Jeremiah," he insisted. "Jack would take it badly if he did not leave the harbour safely..."  
  
Jeremiah's lips twitched in a smile. "Do you need a message sent to the Black Pearl?" he asked, prodding for an opening.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, knowing his question for what it was. "No, they should be back within a week or so... they will need fresh water. Just ensure that the supplies ordered reach us promptly and I will be most grateful..."  
  
"Grateful enough to tell me?" he teased.  
  
"Not that grateful..." Elizabeth laughed. "Goodbye Captain Verde, and thank you again for your news."  
  
###  
  
You all know the routine... the more reviews I get the quicker you get updates... simple!  
  
Ta! 


	29. The Pact

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
Right, only three chapters today... but there are only few chapters after these. I would have put them up today but we ran out of editing time... so Sunday looks likely.  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews – you guys are the best!  
  
###  
  
Mid January  
  
Stephen threw his glass of whisky against the wall, watching with grim satisfaction as it smashed on the marble fireplace and the liquid dripped onto the hearth. He had just received a letter informing him of yet another ship sunk and only yesterday two of his captains had refused to sail to the Americas, fearful of the pirate that was targeting Waike ships. Each captain that had returned had told of a black sailed ship and a strange pirate that demanded the return of his wife... and he knew who the pirate was.  
  
"Damn you John!" he cursed, realising that his brother intended to bankrupt him in order to regain his wife... and he was getting too close to the fact for his liking. His hand trailed across another letter, from his friend Patrick Waltham, that an important shipment he had been expecting on a Waike ship had not arrived – clearly it had been on one of the ten. Ten! If it was not more already!  
  
"Curse you to the depths of hell," he muttered, stacking his letters and rising. He knew what he had to do and he would be on the next ship to the Americas.  
  
February  
  
Elizabeth grinned with delight when the Black Pearl eventually returned to the bay, eager to tell Jack the news. She ran down the beach, closely followed by Will and most of the children. Rose and Claire waited on the porch for the babies could not be left unattended.  
  
Jack looked around at his welcome, puzzled for a moment. "Is she here?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No, but we know where she is... come into the house!"  
  
Isaac, who had rowed Jack ashore grinned with delight and pushed the boat back into the water, rowing as fast as he could and shouting up to those onboard. The cheers could be heard clearly... at last they knew!  
  
"Tell me!" Jack urged as they walked towards the house.  
  
"Sit down first," Elizabeth insisted, pushing him towards the parlour. Rose followed, but Claire shooed the children from the room, realising that although the news was good it would not be well received.  
  
"Well!" Jack pressed. "Where is Kitty?"  
  
"Charles Town," Elizabeth smiled, unable to keep it from him whilst she told her tale. "Do you remember a Captain Verde?"  
  
Jack sat and puzzled for a moment, then he remembered. "The Bojador?" he ventured.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Well he was there gaining payment for a delivery from a Patrick Waltham who owns a plantation a few miles north of the city... he saw Kitty and braved Tortuga to come and find you..."  
  
Jack whistled appreciatively, realising it was indeed brave for him to have done so. "But why?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently Catherine gave him some gold when you left on Teves' ship – and that gold saved him from ruin." Elizabeth continued.  
  
"I always wondered what she did with th' money," Jack smiled, turning to Will. "D' yer have supplies in?"  
  
Will nodded. "But there is more Jack... you'd best listen to Elizabeth."  
  
Jack frowned, unsure of Will's tone. Surely everything was alright – they knew where Catherine was. He looked towards Elizabeth.  
  
"From what I have been able to understand, I believe she has been bonded," she explained. "Captain Verde said that her hair had been shorn..."  
  
"What?" Jack exploded. He loved his wife's hair  
  
"That is why I think she has been bonded," Elizabeth continued. "If she was shipped to America as a bondswoman she would have been shorn... it is standard procedure for convicts." Jack glared at his mother who had the grace to look embarrassed. "But I think it is worse than that..."  
  
"What d' yer mean?" Jack asked, his voice tinged with dread.  
  
"I think she believes you dead..." Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
"How?" Jack puzzled. "She should know I'd come fer her!"  
  
"Captain Verde described her as being empty... and the only time I've seen Kitty grieve like that is when she thought you dead before. That is why it took him so long to place her – the hair and the attitude were so totally different!"  
  
Jack turned to his mother. "D' yer have nothing t' say Mother," he said coldly.  
  
It was a while before Rose spoke, unable to meet Jack's eyes. "I do not know what to say," she admitted. "At least you know where Catherine is and can go and get her... can't you?"  
  
"An' what of Stephen – d' yer still defend him after this?" Jack accused.  
  
Rose looked at him, unsure of what to say. "He is still my son, as you are too," she said.  
  
"Yer have no idea, do yer?" Jack sneered, standing over his mother. "Kitty an' I had a pact – she dies, I die!" Elizabeth gasped in shock. "If she thinks I'm dead..." He turned on his heels, whirling from the room. "Will, see those supplies are ready!" he ordered. "We're leavin'!"  
  
Elizabeth cast a frightened look at Will before running after Jack. "Jack! Wait!" He slowed his pace, but did not stop until she put her hand on his arm. "Surely Kitty would not harm herself?" she demanded.  
  
"I would have walked t' th' gallows t' be with her at Port Royal," Jack said darkly. "Do not think she would not do th' same!" He swallowed, glancing towards his ship and clearly anxious to be away. "If Kitty is still alive then it is only b'cause she has not been able t' do it... not had th' chance. But if she gets that chance b'fore I get to her..." The horror in his eyes was plain to see and he turned, striding down towards the beach, shouting towards the Black Pearl for a boat, his mind already calculating how fast they could reach Charles Town, realising with a lurch that even with good winds it would take more than a week. "Hang in there Kitty," he muttered to himself, "I'm coming fer yer!"  
  
### 


	30. Happy Birthday Luv

Usual disclaimers... pfft!  
  
###  
  
Stephen Waike's step faltered as he caught the hatred shining from Catherine's eyes as they passed in the corridor. He smiled, reassuring himself that his friend Patrick had her fully under control and that she was a biddable servant. Biddable? Broken was more like it. He shook his head, amazed at how easy it had been once she had believed his brother was dead. He wondered what his brother saw in her, too short, too slim to be attractive to him. For a moment he thought what she would be like, knowing that Patrick would force her to come to him... but no! He shuddered at the thought. He was not so needy that he would take his brother's whore. He would see that Patrick sent him a nice biddable slave to his bed... perhaps two even. If only Francesca would agree to move to the Carolinas – life could be so pleasant!  
  
###  
  
The Black Pearl slipped through the North Channel at dusk, as close to Sullivan's Island as they dared. If they were lucky they would be able to slip past Charles Town and drop anchor somewhere up the Cooper River. Jack double-checked his charts, praying that the depth soundings that they gave were true. If they could get only a few miles north of the town then they should be near to the plantation... and to Catherine. He hoped that they would be in time, for if she was dead then no promise in the world would keep Stephen Waike from a very painful death.  
  
Spotting a likely anchorage, Jack ordered them to stop, sending a few men to scout out the location of the house. Only when they returned would they move – and move en-force. Nothing would stand before them.  
  
###  
  
Catherine curled up in a ball, sleeping how she always slept, hugging her left hand to her tightly chest. She no longer cried at night, her time onboard the ship had caused her to shed all her tears... she did not think there were any left. Her ankle hurt. Benjamin had fastened the chain tightly tonight out of spite and not for the first time. She knew that she would be limping for most of the day tomorrow, resigning herself the fact that it would not be for the last time either.  
  
She smiled to herself, thinking of Alice and her little baby. She had become friends with the black girl over the months she had been at the plantation, and had even suggested the name of Tobias for the child. Alice had been taken with the idea that there was a free black man somewhere that bore that name. They had smiled, a secret smile, but Catherine feared she was already with child again. Benjamin had been at her only a few days after she had given birth. She sighed, fidgeting as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
###  
  
Oran crouched in the bushes, secure in his hiding place, but wanting to dash forwards, sword in hand, murder in mind. He had seen Catherine and he shook with anger at what he had seen. Nodding to Abel and Lonan, they melted back to lead the others.  
  
###  
  
Jack waited, cursing every moment as he waited for the lights to go out in the luxurious home. He had tucked Catherine's pistol into his sash with his own, her sheathed sword in his hand. As soon as he could get to her she would be safe – he would see to that. He smiled, sensing Jean Claude at his shoulder.  
  
"Do we go yet?" the Frenchman asked, as eager to strike as the rest of the crew.  
  
"We just wait fer that light t' go out..." Jack pointed to an upstairs light where a man's shadow could be seen through the curtains. As if he had willed it, the room darkened. "Now we go!"  
  
Jean Claude grinned in the darkness, waving his hand to send the men filtering through the night. They had not come for violence, only to reclaim Catherine... and maybe a bit of looting if they were entirely honest, but they would kill anyone that stood against them. With no more words needing saying, Jean Claude slipped through the night behind Jack, watching his back for he knew his mind was totally blinkered to finding his wife.  
  
Quietly Jack opened the door of the kitchen, looking around cautiously in the dim light. He knew Catherine was somewhere inside the main house and not kept with the slaves, but where? He hugged the shadows, sensing somebody nearby and he lunged at them, grabbing what was revealed to be a maid. His dagger was at her throat. "Not a sound!" he hissed. "The red- haired woman... where is she?"  
  
Timidly she pointed down a corridor. "In the old store," she said, shaking in fright.  
  
"Show me!" Jack demanded, forcing her to lead him. Eventually she pointed to a door. "In here?" he asked. She nodded and he handed her to Jean Claude, a pistol to her head ensuring her silence.  
  
"I will not hurt you," Jean Claude assured her, "if you keep quiet!"  
  
Hand trembling, Jack opened the door. "Kitty," he whispered. "Jesus, Kitty!"  
  
Catherine opened her eyes, sensing somebody near her. Her eyes opened wide in shock, her face went white. "Jack?" she whispered... and promptly fainted.  
  
Jack blinked, surprised by her reaction. He dropped to his knees, cradling her head where it had crashed against the stone floor. He turned to where Jean Claude stood outside the door. "She bloody fainted!" he hissed.  
  
"Well she thought you dead," Jean Claude reminded him. "She probably thought you were a ghost!"  
  
Jack smiled, cradling her as he brushed her short hair from her eyes. It would be years before it regrew to its previous luxuriant length. He leaned down, kissing her. "Kitty! Please wake up... we need t' get out of here!" Slowly her eyes opened.  
  
"How?" she gasped. "You were dead... the guards... the notice... how?"  
  
"We'll figure it out later!" Jack helped her to her feet, surprised to hear the chain clanking as she rose. "What the..." he puzzled, looking downwards. "They chain yer?"  
  
"Don't you know, I'm a dangerous pirate," she smiled, bursting into tears and throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead...oh my God... I thought you were..." She kissed him as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Captain," Jean Claude whispered. "There is a key outside... we should be going..."  
  
Jack disentangled himself from her, reaching for the key and releasing her foot. "Come on, we're leaving!" A scream sounded from upstairs, clearly they had been discovered. He handed her the pistol and her sword, reaching down to slit her dress so she could fight more easily if needed. "Let's get you out of here!"  
  
Taking her hand, Jack led her from the store, but she balked, turning the other direction. "No!" she said sniffing. "I'm not leaving... not yet!"  
  
"Kitty!" Jack protested as Jean Claude shut the maid in the store for her own safety.  
  
"He's here! And he is mine!" she insisted.  
  
"Who? Stephen?" Jack puzzled.  
  
She nodded. "He arrived two days ago. Seems somebody kept sinking his ships..." She reached to kiss him again. "Was it you?"  
  
"Guilty!" Jack shrugged unapologetically. "Let's go get him then," he said, "and then can we please get you back to the Pearl?"  
  
"You gave your word to your mother Jack," Jean Claude reminded him. "You cannot kill Stephen!"  
  
"He can't, but I can!" Catherine said darkly. "And I will!" Letting go of Jack's hand she stalked through the house. "And I have a few debts to settle before I will leave!"  
  
Jack looked at Jean Claude. "Guess we'd best go with her," he grinned, automatically moving to protect her. Having just found his wife there was no way he was going to lose her now.  
  
Catherine led the way up the stairs to where the fighting was the thickest. The pirates grinned in delight on seeing her, making way for her as she headed towards Stephen's room. Oran was there already, matching Stephen blow for blow, their swords clanging loudly. "Stand back!" she ordered, smiling as Oran automatically obeyed. "He's mine."  
  
"You're no match for me woman!" Stephen sneered, raising his sword.  
  
"I don't need to be," she said quietly, raising her loaded pistol. Stephen took a step backwards as she cocked it. "You sent me to hell and back, knowing it was a lie!" she hissed. "So now you can discover hell for yourself!"  
  
Jack watched as his brother fell, Catherine's shot taking him cleanly through the heart. Despite the provocation, she was not a cruel killer. He turned, his pistol drawn as he heard a noise on the bed.  
  
Catherine turned too, reaching for her sword. "Alice!" she cried, stepping over Stephen's body and embracing her. She had clearly been on the receiving end of Stephen's attentions, her lip was split and she feared what she would see if the light were better. Taking a breath she made her decision. "Where is Tobias?"  
  
"In the long house," she stuttered, still staring at the dead body of Stephen on the floor.  
  
"Get dressed," Catherine smiled to her. "We are leaving!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Alice frowned. "I cannot leave... Master Waltham will..."  
  
"Master Waltham will probably be dead, if he isn't already," Catherine replied. "Now come, quickly! Let us fetch Tobias and we can leave!"  
  
Alice pulled her clothes on, eyeing the three men in the room warily. Catherine turned, embracing first Oran and then Jean Claude. "It is good to see you both," she smiled.  
  
"Not half as good as you look to us," Oran teased.  
  
Catherine turned, smiling as Alice came to stand timidly next to her. Catherine took her hand in her own. "I've never played you false," she assured her. "Trust me and you will never be beaten again!"  
  
Alice nodded and Catherine led her and the men back through the house, leaving the business of clearing their route to Jack, Oran and Jean Claude. She smiled as she saw the body of Joshua sprawled dead at the base of the stairs. She kicked his head as she passed... but carried on to the long house. Most of the slaves had fled to the fields, but Benjamin was trying to lead a defence of the plantation, most of his accomplices too terrified of him to refuse. Catherine reached for Jack's pistol. "Another friend?" he whispered.  
  
"May he go straight to hell!" she cursed, her shot taking him in the head, spraying blood over those nearest him. The slaves took one last glance at him as he tumbled to the ground before fleeing.  
  
The crew cheered on seeing her and Oran cautiously opened the door. Frightened faces of the women looked up at them. Catherine stepped inside as Alice dashed to get Tobias, returning quickly with him in her arms. "Benjamin is dead," Catherine called, ensuring her voice carried to those at the back. "Joshua is dead, and I think Master Waltham is too! Now you can either stay or come with me – I cannot promise a better life, but I can promise freedom!"  
  
For a moment shocked mutters abounded, and then gradually one, and then another woman rose. Most remained sitting, having either menfolk or being too scared to leave. Catherine looked at those before her, twelve in all including Alice. "Kitty!" Jack protested, alarmed at the number of women.  
  
She ignored him. "If you have children like Alice, then fetch them," she urged. The number of women increased to fifteen and their children. Catherine turned to Jack. "I would not leave a dog here if it wanted to leave!"  
  
"Alright... let's go then!" he said, sighing in realisation that she would not leave them behind. "Oran, get enough men t' protect th' women and get them safely back to the ship!" He leaned close to Catherine. "What are we going t' do with fifteen women an' their children?" he whispered.  
  
"Not rape them for a start," she hissed vehemently, startling Jack with her reply.  
  
He waved his hands before him. "Alright, alright, can we leave now?" he asked. "Please?"  
  
Catherine nodded, allowing him to lead her from the long house. The women within had made their choice, she could not make it for them. If Patrick Waltham had been killed then his family would claim the slaves that remained. Some would undoubtedly try to run, many would stay, too afraid of the consequences of being caught. She followed Jack through the undergrowth until she saw the Black Pearl at anchor. Tears welled in her eyes at a view she never thought she would see again.  
  
Jack smiled at her, wrapping his arms about her as the men guarding the boats prepared to row the women across. "I forgot t' say," he smiled. "Happy birthday luv!"  
  
"Has it been that long?" she gasped for she had lost track of the days as the months passed.  
  
"It is th' sixteenth day of February..." He paused to kiss her, ignoring the ribald cheers of the crew. "An' that makes it yer birthday by m' reckoning..."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, kissing him back as tears streamed down her face. "You're the only present I would wish for..."  
  
### 


	31. The Journey Home

Usual disclaimers... sob!  
  
###  
  
Catherine eagerly shed her dress and returned to her normal shirt and trousers shortly after coming onboard, throwing the offending garment overboard.. She burst into tears when Jack placed her pearl necklace gently over her neck, her fingers shaking as she put in her earrings, but she eventually managed it. Washed and changed you would not have known she had been away – except for her shortened hair and that she was thinner than before.  
  
Jack did not get a chance to be alone with Catherine until the following evening when they had cleared the North Channel and were heading south- eastwards towards home for she had spent the majority of the day cooking and getting the women settled. Tobias had been delighted to discover he had a name-sake and took all of the women under his wing. Jean Claude, Oran and Ned gave up their cabins and, together with the sick bay and their small parlour, there was enough space for the women and their children. The six bunks were taken by the older women and those heavily pregnant. Catherine had assured them that none of the men would touch them but had warned them not to offer themselves to the men either. She knew it would take them time to get used to their new lives and the fact that they themselves were in control of it.  
  
Jack turned the key in the lock, shutting the rest of the ship outside. "Well Mistress Sparrow," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "It may be a little late now, but how would yer like t' celebrate yer birthday?"  
  
"I already have the only thing I wanted," she smiled, startling him as she started to cry. Jack hugged her, noting that she had done a lot of crying since she came onboard.  
  
"What happened in London luv?" he asked, sitting with her by the stern windows. "Tell me..."  
  
"They broke the door down," she said, shaking at the memory. "They were soldiers... proper troops, not street thugs. They wanted you, wanted to know where you were. They knew, they knew we were from the Caribbean..." Jack held his tongue, stroking her hair as she spoke. "They bound me, gagged me and hooded me, then took me to a jail. It was a real jail... I know the stench!"  
  
"I believe yer luv," Jack said softly, regretfully acknowledging that this had not been the first time she had been jailed since she had married him.  
  
"There were some guards. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them. They were laughing, laughing about a man taken without a fight. They said he kept asking about his wife and joked he had come a long way to hang..."  
  
Jack's face darkened, realising how Stephen had duped her and how distressed she would have been.  
  
"Then in the morning he came. He had a sheet like they announce all the captures and hangings... it said you were dead... I read of your death!" She looked up at him in confusion. "How?"  
  
"Anything is possible with money and a grudge," Jack guessed. "He could have paid the guards and had a false sheet printed..." He hugged her tightly. "Oh Kitty," he said. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"He knocked me out and I came to on a ship. They had taken my pendant and earrings, but not my ring." She smiled tearfully up at him. "That's when I discovered..." Her hand reached to her shortened hair.  
  
Jack looked at her, wondering how to phrase his question. "Did you..." he began, shutting his eyes in grief as she nodded.  
  
"I tried not to eat but they forced me," she admitted. "Then when they allowed me onto deck I tried to jump overboard... but they were too quick."  
  
"To m' eternal gratitude," he said, hugging her, pulling her onto his lap and rocking her as his tears mixed with hers as he realised how close he had come to truly losing her.  
  
"When I got to the plantation I could do nothing," she said quietly. "If I earned a beating they threatened to beat Alice... if I hurt myself they said they would do the same to her..."  
  
Jack cradled her to him. If he had known before what Stephen had done to her he would have killed him, promise to his Mother or not. "Well yer are here now," he said softly, "an' yer are safe!"  
  
"What happened to you?" Catherine worried.  
  
"Nothin' much," Jack evaded. "George was waitin' fer me when I got there... with troops too. I got th' letter, shot him, got shot and got out of there..."  
  
"You were shot?" she gasped, instantly worried for him but uncaring to hear of George's death.  
  
"It turned nasty," he admitted "an' I had t' stagger back to th' Pearl for help. I knew I couldn't get t' yer - I had no idea where yer were! An' I would have been little help t' yer if I were taken too." He tousled her hair. "So we came back an' started t' hit all his ships, hopin' t' force him t' give yer back..."  
  
"How did you find me?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Do yer remember Captain Verde? The Bojador?" She nodded. "Well it seems he remembered he owed yer a debt fer a bag of gold. He had business with Waltham an' spotted yer, although it took him two weeks t' remember yer name. He sailed t' Tortuga an' braved Jeremiah in order t' tell Will an' Elizabeth were yer were!" He kissed her on her forehead. "An' now I want nothing more than t' take yer t' that bunk an' t' show yer how much yer've been missed... yes?"  
  
"Yes," Catherine nodded, smiling through her tears. "Please."  
  
Jack grinned in delight, scooping her in his arms and carrying her across to the bunk... it was good to have her home!  
  
###  
  
Right... get those reviews in girls and I'll see about posting the final few chapters up on Sunday. 


	32. Catherine's Return

Usual disclaimers... blah!  
  
OMG – the last four chapters.... well, technically five as I've brought the last chapter from the first story to sit at the end of this story... it makes more sense this way.  
  
###  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked in amazement at the large number of people coming ashore as they waited at the edge of the water along with everyone else from the house. The boats of the Black Pearl were full to capacity with a large number of black women and countless children. "Are we taking more in?" Elizabeth worried, but her eyes were drawn to the lead boat, rowed by Jean Claude and Isaac. It was Catherine! Eilis was jumping up and down with excitement, squealing with delight.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as Jack helped Catherine from the boat, Rose stepping forward to embrace her. She was surprised to find Jack place himself before his mother, gently pushing Catherine towards her and Will.  
  
"Mother." Jack put his hand on her shoulder, preventing her briefly from embracing Catherine. He led her a short distance from the celebrations. "I have some bad news for yer... Stephen is dead."  
  
Rose looked up at him in horror, her face ashen. "You gave your word!" she protested.  
  
"I kept m' word!" Jack countered. "I did not kill him!" He looked across to where Catherine was being hugged by Elizabeth, both of them in tears. "An' I think yer should hear what th' bastard did t' Kitty b'fore yer judge her..."  
  
"Catherine killed..." Rose turned to look at her daughter-in-law in shock.  
  
"He was at th' plantation when we attacked... I did not know..." Jack explained. He did not think that she needed to hear that if he had known then what Stephen had done to Catherine he would have ensured his death was long and painful. "If it any consolation, he did not suffer..."  
  
"What did..." Rose began, unsure what to say or to do. Jack appeared to be back to his normal self, even if a little quieter.  
  
"Th' bastard made her believe I was dead," Jack said. "I can only guess that he bribed th' guards t' say I'd been caught and th' next day he shows her a printed sheet announcing I've been hanged..." He looked back across the sand to Catherine. "She tried t' kill herself twice..." He sighed heavily. "It is only luck that she was alive fer me t' find!"  
  
Rose looked at Catherine, still in tears, being hugged by Elizabeth, Will and everyone else on the beach in turn and then again.  
  
"He told her you were dead?" Rose puzzled.  
  
Jack nodded. "An' the sheet backed up his words. Fer eight months she has been forced t' work as a bondswoman, thinking me dead!" He looked at his mother, holding her gaze. "He broke her spirit totally, knowing what he said was a lie!"  
  
Rose nodded slowly. What Stephen had done had been unbelievably cruel and she knew, however much she may have loved him, she could not defend him against such charges. "I'd like some time alone..." she said quietly.  
  
"If yer wish t' return t' London, I would understand," Jack said. "I'd see t' it fer yer..."  
  
Rose shook her head. "No,' she replied. "I have no life there now, but my grief for my son's death should not cloud the celebrations. I will come back later..." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for telling me the truth," she said, "but please, just give me time."  
  
Jack nodded. "I understand," he said, watching as she started walking along the beach away from the crowds. The other boats had offloaded the first of the women and children and already the youngsters were racing each other along the sandy shore. He turned back to the others, wrapping his arm securely about Catherine who was introducing Alice to Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Perhaps we could rig up some tarps or something... just temporary until everyone decides what they want to do..." Will suggested, realising in shock that there were fifteen women and a total of seventeen children.  
  
"I'm sorry," Catherine apologised. "But I could not leave them..."  
  
"It is alright," Elizabeth assured her. "Although we will have to find out what everybody can and cannot do... and find jobs for those we can!"  
  
"Perhaps some of the crew could go into Tortuga to get some additional supplies Jack?" Will asked hopefully. "There are an awful lot of mouths to feed now..." He looked puzzled as Rose walked away from them down the beach. "What's the matter with Rose?" he asked, frowning.  
  
"I killed Stephen," Catherine said quietly, "but I could only kill him once..."  
  
Jack sensed she was about to cry again and pulled her round to face him, holding her tightly. "I think that is enough talk about him..." he warned, not wanting her to have to repeat what happened to her. "Why don't we head up t' th' shade of the porch an' I'll send fer supplies fer yer Will..."  
  
"Thanks Jack," he smiled, turning to the women. "Come, you must all be thirsty," he said, leading the way until only Claire remained at the waters edge, watching as Jean Claude returned to shore.  
  
###  
  
As far as beach feasts went, it was definitely one of the strangest that the bay had ever seen. The crew of the Black Pearl had been warned that the women were totally off limits to them and that they were to at least try to behave themselves. Although Eilis was not the oldest child, she seemed to be the ringleader of the mischief and chaos that followed in the childrens wake. Elizabeth was stunned to have so many willing hands helping with the cooking.  
  
Eventually the night calmed down and Will, Elizabeth, Catherine and Jack found themselves a quiet spot away from the fires where they could talk. The day had been tiring for Catherine and to Jack's amazement she merely put her head on his lap and fell asleep. "Guess she was more tired than she realised," he smiled, brushing her hair back from where it had flopped across her face.  
  
"Perhaps it is for the best," Elizabeth suggested. "I did not want to ask Kitty what happened earlier..."  
  
Jack looked down at his wife, smiling. "Yer were right," he said softly, ensuring his voice did not wake her. "Th' bastard had sold her into bondage t' a friend of his, but not b'fore telling her I was dead."  
  
"But why did Kitty believe him?" Will puzzled. "Surely she would have doubted anything he said?"  
  
"He was clever," Jack admitted. "He didn't show his face until after she believed. From what I can understand Kitty overheard some guards talking about a man bein' caught who kept asking about his wife an' laughin' that he'd come a long way t' hang..." He sighed. "An' then in th' morning he turns up with a properly printed sheet announcin' m' as being hanged!"  
  
Elizabeth put her hands to her face. "That is horrible," she gasped. "No wonder she believed!"  
  
"Aye," Jack replied. "She so believed that she tried t' kill herself twice b'fore she'd even reached the Americas!"  
  
"The pact?" Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
Jack nodded. "She tried t' refuse food an' drink but they forced her, an' the crew of th' ship only just stopped her throwin' herself overboard... it was too close..."  
  
Suddenly Elizabeth gasped. "Will! We haven't told them!"  
  
"Told them what?" he puzzled.  
  
Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Theo came back, just before Captain Verde arrived. They found proof of the Governor's involvement with that ship and now he is dancing to their tune!" She smiled at Jack's delight. "We are holding a set of ledgers here and James has his signed confession safe somewhere at Port Royal," she said. "Apparently there is a pardon and a confirmation of your privateer status waiting to be dated at Port Royal whenever you want it... and you might be wanting to go to Port Royal very soon!"  
  
"Why?" Jack frowned, wondering why Elizabeth was looking suspiciously happy.  
  
"Theo's getting married," she grinned. "He took Charlotte and Kasia with him when he left... he is simply waiting for you to arrive before he can make an honest woman of her!"  
  
"A wedding!" Jack matched her grin, raising his bottle. "I love weddings, drinks all around!"  
  
### 


	33. Warm Welcomes

Usual disclaimers... pah!  
  
###  
  
Jack slept on the sand, wriggling down so that Catherine's head rested on his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her. Elizabeth had kindly brought some blankets from the house and he had lain awake for half the night just staring at the stars contentedly. Most of the crew had managed to row themselves back to the ship, although one or two still slept oblivious to the world where they had fallen.  
  
He looked across to the separate area where the women had camped, the glowing embers of their camp fire lighting their sleeping forms. Hopefully most of them would be able to find work in Tortuga – there were other jobs than whoring, even if that was the most profitable. Perhaps some of them would even choose that freely, he did not know, but they would be restricted to the pirate island for they would be forced back into slavery if they returned to any European controlled island.  
  
Still smiling he shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep. He would tell Catherine the other news in the morning.  
  
###  
  
"He's what?" Catherine gasped, struggling upright beneath the blanket.  
  
"Yer brother is gettin' married... only this time he's waitin' fer yer t' attend th' ceremony!" Jack teased. "We've a pardon an' our privateer status back... an' th' Governor is safely leashed. If he breaks his accord he hangs! Either his confession or th' ledgers will see him swing if he proves false again!" Jack felt quite proud of James – obviously his sneakiness did not come entirely from his maternal side.  
  
"And how do you propose we get the papers?" she asked. "We cannot exactly sail into the harbour without them!"  
  
"We'll sail to th' bay an' send a man in t' see James... he can arrange th' paperwork an' announce it. We'll be safe after that!" He wrapped his arms about her. "An' I swear nothin', absolutely nothin' is ever happenin' t' hurt yer again!"  
  
"Promise?" she said quietly.  
  
"I promise!" he assured her. "But we'd best sort out who is goin' to th' wedding! I think Will an' Elizabeth are, an' th' children. I don't know about Mother..."  
  
Catherine realised that she had not seen Rose since she returned. "Does she..."  
  
Jack nodded. "I told her yesterday," he admitted. "Don't worry, she accepted it but asked us t' give her time t' come t' terms with it. She does not hold it against yer..." He hugged her to him. "Yer did nothin' wrong luv," he assured her. "Hell, if I'd have known what th' bastard did t' yer he'd have died a damn sight more painfully than he did, believe me!"  
  
"I know... but..." she queried.  
  
"No but, savvy?" He smiled. "Yer are not t' blame an' that is th' end of it!"  
  
"Aye Captain," she replied, although she was clearly still worried.  
  
"Look, let's go to th' house an' get somethin' t' eat, eh? I'd like a look at those ledgers that Will an' Elizabeth were talkin' about b'fore we leave!" He scrambled to his feet, offering her his hand and they walked towards the house.  
  
###  
  
In the end it was decided that both Rose and Claire would stay at the bay. A number of the crew remained to help the ex-slave women build better shelters and to adapt to their new lives, Jean Claude included... although Jack had the definite suspicion that it would be a particular women, a French woman, that he intended helping the most.  
  
Will and Elizabeth shared Jean Claude's cabin whilst the children claimed the bunks of the sick bay. Eilis was so excited about sailing on the Black Pearl that she was hardly controllable and it was only the threat of being locked in the brig that kept her from the rigging.  
  
They did not have to wait long in the bay before Benedict returned with the paperwork they required and, assured of their safety they set sail again for the harbour at Port Royal. Jack timed it so that they would arrive late at night, after the taverns had closed, so that they would not face the stares of the curious as they walked through the town. Jack was surprised to find the Commodore waiting for them at the dock. Jack threw him the line and he fastened the boat securely.  
  
"Welcome back," he smiled, offering his hand to help Catherine onto the dockside. "It is nice to see you safe Catherine!" He cast a startled glance to her hair, but to her gratitude made no comment.  
  
"Thank you James," she smiled, waiting until Jack climbed up before slipping her hand into her husband's hand. Jack realised she had become much more tactile since she had returned, somehow seeking the reassurance that he was there as if she still did not believe it. The Commodore reached down, helping Elizabeth ashore as well.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said warmly, looking down into the boat. "Will," he nodded, taking the children as he handed them up, followed by two small trunks – theirs and Jack's. Will picked up one trunk, passing it to Jack before picking up his own. "I'll walk with you to Theodore's house," James offered, "but after that I must return to the fort. No doubt I will see you both tomorrow to hear of your adventures." He nodded to a number of marines who saluted him as they passed, staring at the Sparrows in surprise. Although the Commodore had announced the pardon and change in their status, seeing them and having the Black Pearl sitting quietly in the harbour next to the HMS Phoebe would clearly take some getting used to.  
  
Jack led Catherine up the steps, knocking sharply on the door. A manservant he did not recognise opened it. "Yes?" he began, only to be almost bowled over by Theodore.  
  
"Cat!" he cried, embracing her tightly on the doorstep, belatedly realising that the Turners and the Commodore were there as well. "Come in, all of you!"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," James Norrington said, nodding to them all before making his way up the hill towards the fort. He still had a large amount of paperwork to see to but had been determined not to miss the return of the Black Pearl. A chorus of 'James' echoed on his departure.  
  
Theodore eventually released his sister, turning to his manservant. "Williams," he announced, ushering everyone into the lobby. "This is my sister Catherine and her husband Jack, plus Will and Elizabeth Turner and their children...they will be staying here and are to be accorded every courtesy."  
  
"Yes Captain Groves," the man bowed. "I will see that three small beds are made up for the children in one of the rooms.  
  
Catherine looked around, studying the house. She had not seen the place since it had been rebuilt, but you would hardly know it had changed – except that the furnishings were clearly new. Theodore caught her eye. "I've had your room prepared for you," he said quietly, knowing her mind was elsewhere. "Will, you and Elizabeth are in the room at the top of the stairs." He glanced up, seeing Kasia descending the stairs. "Is she asleep?" he asked.  
  
"At last," Kasia sighed. "I think she has some more teeth coming through..." She embraced Catherine warmly. "It is good to have you here!" She turned, embracing Elizabeth too.  
  
"Have you set a date yet?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"We were waiting for you to get here," Theodore replied. "I guess you will want to get some new clothes made... so perhaps a few weeks?"  
  
"Can I have a new dress?" Eilis asked.  
  
"I am sure you can," Elizabeth smiled. "I think we will all be visiting Tabitha in the morning!" She looked up at the large grandfather clock in the lobby. "But I think it is time that the three of you were in bed!" She led them up the stairs to the room that Theodore had indicated, relieved to find that Williams had just finished making the beds. "Thank you," she acknowledged as he left the room, busying herself finding the childrens' night clothes in the small trunk that Will placed at the end of the bed.  
  
"I'll be downstairs," he said, leaving her to see to the children, eager to catch up with all the gossip of what had been going on in Port Royal since they had been away. Although he had missed the place, he did not want to move back for he enjoyed the solitude and security of the bay too much to leave it.  
  
### 


	34. Preparations

Usual disclaimers... humph!  
  
###  
  
Jack watched Will, Elizabeth and the children climb the stairs, the manservant leaving their room a few moments later. "Will that be all for the night Captain Groves," he asked politely.  
  
"Yes Williams, thank you. I will see you in the morning," Theodore replied, watching as his servant turned and headed through the kitchen, letting himself out the back door.  
  
Jack clapped his hands together loudly. "Right," he grinned. "Now we are alone, where's yer rum!"  
  
Theodore laughed. "In the lounge where it always was," he smiled, leading the way through.  
  
"I'll make some tea," Kasia offered, heading to the kitchen. She knew Jack would be drinking rum, but doubted that the others would join him.  
  
Jack sat Catherine down on one of the large settees before rummaging in the cupboards. He whistled appreciatively. "Yer taste is improvin'!" he teased, for there were several bottles of rum all of good quality.  
  
"Just because I know you'll drink the worst type of gut-rot, it doesn't mean I have to have it in my house," Theodore retorted, laughing as he slipped back into the easy banter that they had enjoyed on Tortuga. Kasia quickly returned, balancing a tray of cups together with a jug of milk and a full pot of tea. By the time she had poured, Will and Elizabeth joined them.  
  
"Alright," Jack said, sighing as he took another mouthful of rum. "I know yer want t' know what happened, so I'll tell yer now and then th' matter is closed... I don't want t' have t' talk about this too often..."  
  
"I understand," Theodore replied, nodding as Kasia handed him a cup of tea. "So, what did happen?"  
  
Catherine started to talk, but Jack held his fingers to her lips. "Yer just drink yer tea luv," he smiled, hugging her closer to him as he began to tell what had happened in London and how Catherine had been caught and transported to America. He explained how it was not until Captain Verde had braved Tortuga that they had any idea where Catherine was. "So we went an' got her," he ended, waiting for her to put down her tea before hugging her again. He could see Catherine was tired. "But I think that is all fer t'night," he suggested. "Kitty's tired an' I'm hoping th' new beds are as comfortable as th' old ones were!"  
  
"Of course they are!" Theodore replied, his exuberance at his sister's return dulled by knowing what had happened to her. He was appalled by what Stephen had done to her. "I'll see the two of you in the morning!"  
  
"G'night all," Jack drawled, his words echoed by Catherine as he led her from the room, her hand still in his. He let go briefly to hoist their small trunk under one arm before taking her hand again. "Come on luv, let's get yer t' bed."  
  
He smiled as he opened the door to their room. Theodore had indeed been expecting them and had filled the room with flowers. Two large vases dominated the room – one on the corner table and one of the dressing table and a beautiful bowl of fruit sat on top of the sea chest at the base of the bed. "I take it this is what he meant by 'prepared'," Jack said, moving to one side so that Catherine could see.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped, bursting into tears.  
  
Jack hugged her. "Enough of that luv," he comforted. "Let's get yer into bed an' yer can see about peeling me some of those grapes!" Catherine smiled through her tears. "That's better luv," he grinned, reaching for the buttons of her shirt. Standing on tiptoe she leaned close, kissing him before returning the favour, struggling briefly with his sash.  
  
Despite her tiredness she squealed as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, laughing as he joined her. Theodore had been right, the bed was comfortable and she had a feeling it would be more than put to the test that night.  
  
###  
  
In the morning Catherine found herself hugged in greeting yet again, first by Eve who was still working as cook for her brother and then by Tabitha Myron, the seamstress.  
  
"Yer will probably need t' get some help with this order," Jack warned Tabitha, smiling at her look of surprise. "There's a new dress fer Kitty, Elizabeth, Richael an' Eilis... as well as appropriate clothes fer m'self, Will an' Billy!"  
  
"When do you need them by?" she asked warily.  
  
"As soon as yer can... as long as they arrive b'fore th' wedding it is fine!"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot!" She blushed. "Captain Groves' wedding! I am sure I have some pretty brocades that will be perfect!" Humming to herself she went to her fabric store, returning shortly with two bolts of fabric – one creamy yellow, the other a delicate blue. Jack nodded. Tabitha had an eye for colour and her choices were beautiful. "I thought the blue for Mistress Turner and the yellow for your wife Captain Sparrow... perhaps another colour for the children? I have a nice green that would look nice..."  
  
"I want a dress like Kitty!" Eilis protested.  
  
"P'raps th' green for Richael an' th' yellow fer Eilis?" Jack suggested, trying to avoid the imminent argument. He turned to Catherine. "We'll have t' get yer a hat as well luv... so perhaps hats fer all?" He knew that she would not want to feel singled out because of her short hair. It still hung about her face, but soon she would be able to scrape it back to tie it with a ribbon.  
  
"I think that would be lovely," Elizabeth agreed, understanding Jack's reasoning. "Perhaps we can get the ribbons to match the fabric?" she asked Tabitha.  
  
"Of course," Tabitha smiled. "And for the three gentlemen?"  
  
"Smart trousers, frock coats and new shirts," Elizabeth instructed, ignoring the startled looks of Jack and Will. "We cannot have them letting us down, can we Kitty?"  
  
"Jack never has!" she defended, causing him to grin. "Although it would look smart..."  
  
Jack frowned. "Thought yer were defendin' me luv!" he protested.  
  
"I was Jack," she smiled. "But perhaps we should go for darker colours... there will be enough bright uniforms attending..."  
  
Jack winced at the thought of so many marines and officers in one place. "Guess it serves me right fer marryin' into th' family," he teased, leaning across to kiss her.  
  
"Perhaps I could have some measurements?" Tabitha interrupted, looking down to Eilis. "Guess I'll start with you..."  
  
One by one everybody was measured, although Tabitha was shocked to see that Catherine was thinner than before. "I'll put a little extra fabric in," she offered, "so when you regain your normal weight it will still fit. The laces will tie it tightly now..."  
  
"Thank you Tabitha," Catherine smiled, relieved that the seamstress did not press any further. Jack was already trying to feed her up to regain the weight she had lost during her enforced bondage – already her trousers were fitting better than they had when she was rescued.  
  
"Well, you're the last so I need to be sewing!" Tabitha led her from the measuring room, smiling to herself as she saw Catherine automatically slip her hand into Jack's hand. "Tell the Captain that all this will take me no more than three weeks, including his lady's dress," she advised Jack.  
  
"He can book th' church then," Jack acknowledged, "an' sort all th' other things that weddings seem t' need..."  
  
"Well there are the flowers, the cake, the food, the guest-list..." Elizabeth laughed. "But I am sure we can help him..." She smiled at Catherine. "Let's get back – there is a lot of things to plan!"  
  
### 


	35. The Wedding

Usual disclaimers... darn!  
  
Last new chapter girls... sob!  
  
###  
  
The morning of the wedding dawned fair and sunny and the Groves' household was awake early, bustling with activity. Theodore had been banished from the house and had spent the night at the Commodore's home. It had been decided that James would escort Kasia up the aisle as she had no family in the Caribbean and that Jack would have the dubious title of best man. Theodore had smiled to himself when he had told him, thinking how nice it would be to have his two brother-in-laws standing with him at his wedding... even if he could not openly acknowledge James as such.  
  
Will, Elizabeth and the children left early for the church, Eilis and Billy almost uncontrollable in their excitement. James arrived to escort Kasia and Jack and Catherine walked up to the Commodore's house to meet with Theodore.  
  
"Yer look nervous mate!" Jack teased.  
  
"Are you sure you have the rings?" Theodore worried.  
  
"I've already said yes six times... I doubt m' answer will change fer th' seventh!" He paused as Theodore stopped to accept the good wishes of one of the townswomen before continuing to the church. "Yer'd best get a move on though," Jack cautioned. "It's th' bride that is meant t' be late, not th' groom!"  
  
Theodore chuckled ruefully, increasing his pace and nodding to the increasing number of well-wishers. He had been a popular Captain before he had left Port Royal, and it appeared even more so since he had returned.  
  
At last they reached the church. Jack looked around at the number of uniforms already sitting in the pews, relieved that he was no longer a wanted man. He did not doubt though that there were still a few in Port Royal that would like to see him hang, but those were not Theodore's friends and they had not been invited. A large number of Black Pearl crew filled several rows of pews at the rear of the church and Jack was relieved to see that his orders for them to be washed and clean had been obeyed. He squeezed Catherine's hand reassuringly, walking confidently up the aisle to where the priest was waiting and the Turner's were sitting. Will smiled and Elizabeth rose, hugging Theodore warmly. "You look nervous!" she whispered, smiling as he glanced towards the doors, but Kasia had not arrived, merely more guests.  
  
"Yer'll know she's here when th' music starts," Jack chortled, jumping as the organist started to play. "Eye's front mate!"  
  
Theodore looked towards the altar screen, fighting the urge to glance back down the aisle with everyone else. Catherine put her hand on his arm, squeezing gently. She had helped Kasia dress earlier that morning and did not need to gasp at the dress with everyone else – she knew it was stunning even without Jack's additional surprise.  
  
###  
  
Kasia paused, waiting for the music to start, her hand resting nervously on the Commodore's arm. Her dress was made of creamy silk that rustled as she moved, it's bodice embroidered and beaded with pearls, her veil of the finest lace that she had ever seen and was weighted with yet more pearls all of which Jack had given her. An ornate tiara held her veil in place – gold, diamonds and pearls and a matching necklace and bracelet adorned her neck and wrist respectively. She had not asked where he had obtained such expensive items – there were just some things you did not ask a pirate even if he was about to become your brother-in-law.  
  
The Commodore nodded to the organist who started to play, smiling to Kasia as he slowly led her down the aisle until she stood beside Theodore before the elderly priest. The music faltered and then stopped and the priest cleared his throat. Jack handed the priest the rings, grinning to Theodore as he did so before sitting down next to Catherine.  
  
"We are gathered here," he began, "to celebrate the marriage of Captain Theodore Groves to Miss Kasia Thiago with the formal ceremony of the giving of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings remind you of the vows you have taken..."  
  
Theodore fidgeted, not noticing as Jack turned to smile to Catherine, squeezing her hand affectionately.  
  
The priest continued speaking. "Now, if you will please repeat after me Captain... I Theodore, take you Kasia, to be my wedded wife..."  
  
Theodore glanced across at Kasia, grinning, his voice firm and assured. "I Theodore, take you Kasia, to be my wedded wife..."  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward..." the priest said.  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward..." Theodore repeated.  
  
"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer..." he continued.  
  
"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer..." Theodore was grateful it would not be for poorer. He still had a large amount of his money from the trip to the Amazon with Jack, despite Mary's best attempts to spend it all.  
  
"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part..." the elderly man intoned.  
  
"In sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part..." he said, fidgeting slightly in the heat of the church.  
  
"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," the priest said.  
  
"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Theodore repeated, smiling as he finished his vows and turning slightly to Kasia as she repeated the same vows as he had just said. She looked nervous, but her voice carried clearly to him, level and calm. He realised that this was the woman he should have married before and that he should not have allowed himself to be swayed by the Spense family.  
  
He blinked, realising that the priest had finished. "I now declare you man and wife," he repeated. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Theodore lifted her veil, for the first time spotting the additional jewellery that adorned her. He leaned forwards, kissing her, jumping as the crew of the Black Pearl burst into ribald cheers at the back of the church, laughing as the marines joined in. Kissing her again he offered her his arm, leading her out of the church beneath the raised swords of the honour guard, the guests slowly following. He glanced back, surprised not to see Jack, grinning as he spotted him still embracing Catherine as they stood in the front pew, kissing her, oblivious to the world. For a moment he considered shouting to them, but decided to leave them there, reckoning that they would join in the celebrations in their own good time. If he was half as lucky as they had been with their marriage then he would be a happy man indeed.  
  
He laughed as Kasia threw her bouquet over her shoulder, hitting a very startled Oran in the face who caught it by reflex. Theodore frowned at Kasia, wondering if she and Sanchia had planned this between them and whether another wedding was in the air. He chuckled as Oran was ribbed by his shipmates... perhaps there would be another wedding indeed.  
  
###  
  
Jack held Catherine back as the congregation left the church, waiting until they were alone together. Theodore's wedding had reminded him of the two times that Catherine had pledged herself to him and he did not want to be around so many marines when he was feeling so emotional. He wrapped his arms about her, hoping that they would not be missed for a while. "I luv yer Kitty," he said softly, smiling as she kissed him back.  
  
"I love you too Jack," she whispered. "Always have and always will..."  
  
Jack grinned, continuing his kissing, thinking to himself how fortunate he had been from the moment that Joshamee had rescued her from the drifting boat. He hugged her tightly... feeling very fortunate indeed.  
  
The end! 


	36. Endings

Usual disclaimers... for the last time!  
  
This was previously at the end of the first tale, but has been moved here to it's proper sequential place.  
  
Louisa sat quietly by her bedside of the small woman that her grandmother Anamaria had asked her to care for. Kitty Sparrow, now in her late 60's, was very weak and seemed to have caught the same fever that had taken Jack's a few years ago. A thin, birdlike hand grasped hers. "Promise me," she whispered, "promise me that you will bury me next to Jack."  
  
Louisa looked into the still bright eyes. "I promise Mistress Kitty, now rest – you must not exert yerself." She looked up as her father's shadow filled the doorway.  
  
"We've got to go Lou, will you be alright?" She nodded. "Pearl will return in a month or so to check up on you, but it is still too dangerous for us to stay here."  
  
"That's okay Pa, I can take the dory into Nassau port if I need anythin' like." He nodded and hugged her, turning and leaving as quietly as he had come. Sighing, she looked down at Mistress Kitty but she was already asleep, her brow beaded with sweat from the fever.  
  
Gideon Schott, only son of James Schott, sailed his small boat around the headland into the secluded bay. His father had been unable to come, tied to managing the large Roseridge Plantation for his mother Matilda, but he had wanted to. Mother would not approve if she knew where he was, but then mother never approved of anything to do with pirates. Pirates! Just the mere word sent shivers down his spine as he remembered illicit visits with his father here. He loved Jack and Mistress Kitty, especially the outrageous stories that she would tell him when he was younger. Of course, they were not true – full of undead pirates, treachery and cursed gold. But they were fun.  
  
He was surprised to see a small fishing dory pulled up on the beach outside of the house. He approached cautiously, surprised to see a tall, slim girl with dark skin carrying water to the house from the river.  
  
"Who..."  
  
She dropped the water on hearing him, drawing a pistol before he could blink! He gulped.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what are yer doin' here?"  
  
"I'm Gideon, Gideon Schott. I've come to visit Mistress Kitty and Jack." She didn't lower her pistol. "My father is James Schott..."  
  
"You're Jimmy's boy?" She looked at the tall, gangly youth in disbelief. "Prove it!"  
  
Gideon gulped again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that in the last few minutes. He was no coward, but decided it was definitely something to do with the loaded pistol still aimed at him. "Er... my father was brought to Jamaica by Mistress Kitty, he has a red macaw named Pearl after Jack's ship..."  
  
She frowned. "Guess you're 'im then!" she smiled. "But you are nearly too late. Mistress Kitty is very sick at the moment with a fever. Same fever that took Jack few years ago..."  
  
"Jack's dead!" Gideon gasped in disbelief.  
  
"You'd better come in," she said. "If Kitty is awake then she'll want to see you."  
  
But Kitty never woke again, the fever taking her in the night. They found her the following morning, a glimmer of a smile still on her lips.  
  
"We will need shovels," Louisa told him. "I think Pa said they were in the shed out back..." She wandered off to find them.  
  
Gideon followed her. "You never said who you were Lou, or how you came to be nursing Mistress Kitty..."  
  
"My father is Edan Hallam, current Captain of the Black Pearl..." She smiled at his shocked expression. "Yes, my Pa is a pirate! Now will you help me dig or are you too much a town-boy to help?"  
  
Grabbing one of the shovels he followed her to a quiet spot a short distance from the house. "This is it," Louisa said, digging her shovel into the sandy soil. "Next to Jack, just as she wished."  
  
They'd only dug a few feet down when their shovels hit something solid. "What..." Gideon climbed down, brushing away the soil with his hands. It was a small leather trunk with metal banding, but it was not locked. Louisa jumped down beside him and helped him ease it from the soil. Cautiously they opened it.  
  
A letter sat on top of some small wrapped items. Gingerly Gideon picked up the letter.  
  
"If you are reading this I am dead and hopefully you are doing the decent Christian thing and burying me next to Jack as I requested. This trunk contains a few things as a thank you for this service. Kitty Sparrow.  
  
PS – Don't touch the coins in the stone chest – they truly are cursed."  
  
Curious, they dug further into the chest, finding a beautiful, but small sword, numerous bags of gold coins, some jewellery and an old battered compass. Gideon looked at it, opening it carefully. "Stupid thing doesn't bear true..."  
  
Louisa gasped. "Do you realise what you just said! A compass that doesn't point north?"  
  
Gideon looked at her, frowning. "But they were just stories – stories they used to tell me at bedtimes when my father and I visited..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
They emptied the chest, checking all the bags and packages. "Gold, gold, rubies, gold..." Louisa placed the bags beside her on the ground. "Hello... what's this?" One of the bags did not contain gemstones or gold, but a large object carefully wrapped in some soft white cloth. Carefully she unwrapped it.  
  
It was a ruby – the biggest ruby she had ever seen and cut like a heart. Beautifully cut, it sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
"Her ruby..." Gideon gasped. "My father told me about their wedding... he was only six, but he always remembered the ruby. I thought he was exaggerating – another of those pirate stories..."  
  
"We should bury it with her," Louisa sighed regretfully. "If it was her wedding gift then it would have been precious to her." She glanced at Gideon. "What! Just because my Pa's a pirate doesn't mean I have no decency!" she glowered.  
  
They buried Kitty that evening, placing the ruby in her hand and wrapping her in an old sail that they had found in the shed. Gently, tenderly, they had placed her into the ground, quietly shovelling the soil back over her.  
  
"Theirs was one of the greatest ever pirate love stories," Louisa smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Gideon stood silently, for the first time in his life realising that perhaps, just perhaps, her stories might have been for real. He held the compass in his hand, opening it slowly. "If this doesn't point north..." he began.  
  
Louisa smiled through her tears. "Shall we find out..."  
  
Edan returned to find the small house deserted, a note pinned to the kitchen table. "Pa. Mistress Kitty died. Buried next to Jack. Sailing with Gideon and a compass that doesn't point north. Louisa."  
  
He smiled. Perhaps his daughter would prove more infamous than his mother!  
  
THE END! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
  
Okay – that is it... no more... the END!  
  
Reviews would be right welcome, you get my drift! ;)  
  
The master plan for what happens next is this... the story is being re-edited and having new bits added. I am going to edit the whole story and then upload it all at once. As this now runs to roughly 900 pages in 10pitch, it may take a little time. I am going to upload about five chapters in each block to prevent the story being 260 chapters long (it is... believe it!) There are a few glitches that I want to amend... since writing this I have planned out my own Black Pearl and have decided what is where onboard... so some bits where cabins were shared, or given up for others, will have to change, but hopefully it will be a better story for it. Once this is done I will delete the five separate stories (but keep your lovely reviews!!!)  
  
I will be starting the Bessie saga in the next few days, Mul's health permitting. She has had flu as well despite being on the other side of the world!  
  
And for the nags that want to know what happened...  
  
Oran married Sanchia – Starlight8 can give me some peace now! Jean Claude was indeed more intent on helping a certain French woman, and eventually married Claire – happy Mul? Edan married Charlotte and thereby the Hallam family eventually gained possession of the Black Pearl. They had one daughter, Louisa who is in this chapter and two sons. James Schott married Matilda Roseridge and took over the running of the Roseridge plantation. They had one son Gideon, who is in this chapter, and numerous daughters. Eilis became the pirate everybody feared and, having learned her trade on the Black Pearl, gained her own ship and created chaos wherever she went with her faithful Quartermaster Moses at her side. Richael returned to Port Royal and married a trader, eventually leaving with him to live in England. Rose continued to live at the bay until ill-health forced her to move to Port Royal where she stayed with Theodore until her death. Elizabeth and William stayed at the bay, as did Billy who gradually took over the forge with the occasional slip into piracy. The ex-slave women moved into Tortuga, taking over a large derelict house. Some worked as maids, some as barmaids, some even as whores, but they lived together in a commune and supported each other for the rest of their lives. Governor Spense remained at Port Royal until his death. His wife eventually returned from England but he was never reunited with his children and he never regained the power that he once held. Commodore James Norrington married the daughter of one of the plantation owners on the island who gave him seven children and drove him totally scatty. Theodore and Kasia had two children, both boys, and lived happily at Port Royal for the rest of their lives.  
  
And of course... Jack and Kitty built a small home in a quiet bay close to Nassau and lived happily ever after!  
  
If I've missed anyone you want to know about, then review and I'll add what happened to them here!  
  
And absolutely finally I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed (up until I typed this!) – Alphabetical to avoid rows... I don't think I missed anyone!  
  
Aelimir, Ani Sparrow (jenny), Asfet Mau, Blacklabel, BlueTrinity, BridgetLynn, Bules (bules99), C.Morgan, Cap'n of the Deep, Captain J.A., Captain Tish, Capt'n Raven, catiebug, cheekybrunette, CentellearSirene, ColdContagious, dark-princess-sf, DaydreamBeliever14, DELLY, DreamShadow13, Druidan54, E.J.Lupin, E.T., Elentari II, Elizabeth, Elle Knight, ElvenBaybieGurl, em thompson, freelancer477, Gale Storm, Hell's NightMare, imeghan!, Imlee, jack'n'fan, Jackie, JacksFoxyLass, Jaxindi, Jenni, JessieRose, Kinder, Lady Legolass88, Lauren, Leandra52, LilYellow Ducky20, Linthilde, Mab Queen of the Faerie, Maria, maskedcat, Mavan, Mija, Minuet1, Moulin Rouge Pirate, mulberryblueshimmer, Omala Moola, pendragginink, Rayanne Sunshine, redmond, Shib Shib, Skylark, Starlight8, Starrika, Susan, Untypical (Your Superhero), Vicki  
  
And gentle kicks to those that have me on author alert or favourite author but have never reviewed... yes, I mean you!  
  
almost-never, buffyx1, buttercup, Caribbeansunsets178, DAFTLIKESPARROW, fairydreamcatcher, GodsAngels37ers, kutikittykat, La Rienne de Potiron, Merrie, missjackiesparrow, ParisNRome, piratepixie27, Randomness rules 101, Rum flavour kisses, Vordaewen  
  
(If you have reviewed and I have missed it, then sorry!) 


End file.
